Lunar Sun: Fear The Scythe
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Arion Joy is the only male in the Joy family. What happens when he and his trusty partner Dawn meet a strange girl with a hidden past? And who is this new organization who's hunting them both? Read to find out about their journey across the region of Trialus where danger could be lurking behind anything, or anyone, they come across.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if you read my first fanfic, Picking Up The Pieces, then I know I said that I'd be shelving any other writing until it was done. This, however, will be the exception. Me and my friend were talking about Pokémon the other day and this idea popped up so I decided to act upon it. The main characters are both OC's so no Ash, no Gary, and no any other human characters from the manga/anime. I hope you guys enjoy it, for I'm hoping to make it an arc series. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

It was a beautiful day in the region of Trialus, the sun shining and the Pidgey's calling to one another. A river sprawled by lazily, the various trees shading the clear, blue water nicely. There, leaning against one of the trees, was a teen boy, only sixteen years of age. He sighed in contentment and opened his bright blue eyes to gaze down at his Pokémon partner Dawn, a sweet little Espeon that he'd know ever since he was a child and had saved from drowning. He sat up and pushed a hand through his bright pink hair. Who was he you might ask? He was Arion Joy, the only male of the Joy family.

He stood, brushing dirt off of his pants, and Dawn immediately trotted over to his side. "Shall we be going?" She gave a nod and he shouldered his bag. A rustle nearby caught his attention and he turned, seeing an Umbreon sliding from the bushes. Its markings,usually gold, were a brilliant blue color. It was highly unusual to see a wild Umbreon, especially in a place like this. The fact that it was shiny made the encounter even more spectacular.

As he watched it curiously it released a pained noise and slunk closer to them. As it neared Arion saw that it was injured. Blood oozed from various gashes as it inched closer. Dawn mewled softly, shifting worriedly. He stepped closer to the wounded Pokémon, and it looked into his eyes. He felt as if it was trying to tell him something. He'd always felt like he could understand them.

Suddenly the Umbreon darted away, pushing back the way it had come. "Wait!" he called out, chasing after it with Dawn hot on his heels. He forced his way through the trees, eventually coming to a new, shallower section of the river. The Umbreon was halfway across the river, picking its way carefully across the stones poking out of the water. Arion hesitated before picking up Dawn and following onto the slippery rocks.

Halfway across his foot slipped and his leg crashed into the cold water. He hauled it back out and continued across. The Umbreon was crouched only ten feet from the river, staring at him with a sense of urgency. The moment he reached to other side and set Dawn down the Umbreon bounded into the trees once more. _'Where is it leading me?'_ he wondered. Branches whipped him as he ran after the Pokémon. His legs ached, as he was still tired from his earlier traveling, but he pushed his way through.

He stumbled when the trees suddenly disappeared and he found himself in a small clearing. The Umbreon was crouched next to the only tree in the clearing. He walked over to see a teenage girl about his age lying here. He sucked in a breath as he looked over her condition. Deep gashes covered her vsible skin, meaning her arms and legs through the shredded material of her clothes. A nasty looking gash on her forehead caked her face with fresh blood while an x-shaped slash covered her back; each mark going from her shoulder to the opposite hip. Arion briefly wondered if she was still even breathing.

He bent and pulled off his bag, pulling out the first-aid kit his mother had made him take with him. He felt the Umbreon gazing at him as he puled out medicine and bandages. "If only we had water," he mumbled. The Umbreon heaved itself up and nudged at a Pokéball on the girl's belt. It detached itself and the Umbreon rolled the device over. "You're sure?" The Pokémon nodded and flopped down again, licking at its wounds.

Arion opened the Pokéball, releasing the Pokémon inside. When the white light disappeared he saw the large, violet shell of a Cloyster. The shell opened and Cloyster looked at him angrily. "Cloy!" It said dangerously. Umbreon jumped between it and Arion, speaking to it quickly. The Cloyster calmed but still looked on curiously.

"I'm trying to help your trainer," Arion told it, "but we need water to wash the wounds with." It made an affirmative noise and sprayed water gently on her head. The blood dripped off onto the grass. As he dressed that wound Cloyster moved onto the ones on her arms. Once all of the wounds on her front were addressed he turned her onto her stomach to look at the slash on her back. There was no way to get to it...not without moving her shirt at least. He gulped and pushed the fabric up. Cloyster washed the blood away and Arion hurried to cover it before it bled more. Replacing her shirt, he moved her onto her side, and in a drier area, and swapped the medical kit with a hyper potion before he went about healing the Umbreon. It sat still and mewled appreciatively once he was finished. He picked up the Pokéball and pointed it towards Cloyster. "Thank you for your help," he said. It made no reply so he put it back into the device, reattaching it to the girl's belt. Umbreon slid under her arm and snuggled against her. He found a dry spot to lay down in and felt sleep hit him like a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2. I'm so glad that this one turned out so much longer than chapter 1. My stories tend to do that. Anyway, sorry for the wait even though there aren't too many readers yet. Hopefully this will lead to more reviews from you lovely people.**

**Enjoy!**

Arion awoke with a soft groan, stretching his sore muscles after the stiff position they'd been forced into. Dawn made a noise of annoyance, rolling away from him and tucking her nose under her tail. Arion smiled at the sight before blinking slowly. What had he been doing in the middle of he woods?

A soft, pained moan nearby brought the previous day crashing back to him. The shiny Umbreon who'd led him here. The mysterious girl who'd laid there, bleeding out on the ground. He hurriedly looked over, checking for any sign to show the girl was still breathing. He quickly found that she was and breathed a sigh of relief. Umbreon poked its head up, ears flicking slightly. Another moan of pain bubbled from the girls lips and she stirred ever so slightly. Arion watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open, a bright blue color similar to his own. She blinked before sitting up quickly, wincing when pain rippled through her body. "Woah," Arion said, going to steady her, "Don't rush yourself. You're extremely injured." She stared at him as if she just noticed him. "Is something wrong?"

"Your hair's pink," she stated blankly, pointing at the pink strands. His face flushed and he moved back.

_'Why'd I save her again?'_ He wondered. "Its genetic," he huffed in reply, "I'm Arion Joy."

"I see," was all she said.

"And this is Dawn," he said, pointing towards the Espeon beside him, "What's your name?"

"I am Rebecca," the girl replied, "Rebecca Sarren." She scratched the Umbreon on the head, "This is my partner Luna." Luna made a small sound in response, purring lightly. Arion studied them for a moment, trying to decide his opinion of the girl.

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened?" He asked carefully. Rebecca was silent for a moment before responding.

"That is none of your concern," She replied evenly. It wasn't angry, or even accusatory. The tone was calm and smooth without a trace of distrust. It was something that calmed his nerves.

"I wasn't trying to pry or anything," he said. She nodded but remained silent, petting Luna's fur. Arion turned to Dawn, stroking her side gently. Who exactly was this girl? "So," he began, "Where are you headed." Rebecca paused in her stroking of Luna, cocking her head without looking at him.

"Not sure," she replied simply, "I didn't plan any path." Arion thought this over.

"Why not travel with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Even so he couldn't regret them. He'd never had a partner besides Dawn on his travels before. He'd never been able to trust any of them. Yet...something about this girl made that not worrisome. She gave of an air of someone who wouldn't betray.

"You...don't know me though," she said. He shook his head. That wasn't important. "However, since you extended the offer, I suppose it would be rude not to accept." Arion smiled and stood, holding out a hand.

"Then let's get started," He said, helping her stand.

The two walked silently for a while, Dawn and Luna right behind them. The two seemed to get along which was definitely a plus. Arion struggled for something to talk about but nothing came to mind. Rebecca was silent as well, doing nothing but wince in pain once in a while. Arion could only imagine the pain she was in and wondered how she was able to stay so quiet in such a condition.

When he finally settled on the fact that they'd be walking in silence Rebecca spoke. "Where exactly are we headed?" She asked simply.

"To Yazu Town," Arion replied with a small smile, "It's about three days from now. So far I'm just kind of traveling. Hopefully the lack of direction doesn't get annoying for you." A wry smile crossed Rebecca's face before dropping off.

"Not at all," she said, "I rather enjoy surprises."

They walked along in a more comfortable silence, watching the two eeveelutions in front of them getting to know one another. Dawn nudged Luna's shoulder and the Umbreon gave a playful bark in response, rubbing her head against Dawn's gently. Arion smiled at them, feeling his heart warm at the sight.

It was almost late afternoon when they stopped to rest. The sun shone through the trees as Arion pulled his pack off and tugged it open. "I'll make us something to eat before we continue on," he told Rebecca simply. Dawn gave him a look and mewled mournfully. "Oh hush you," he huffed. He dug into the pack, searching for something to make. He felt slim fingers curl around his wrist and saw another pull the pack from his grasp. He turned to look at Rebecca who was crouched beside him.

"I got it," she said simply, standing and brushing dirt from her torn jeans. He'd have to remember to get her clothing when they got to Yazu.

He watched as she sat down a few feet away, Luna already dropping a pile of sticks y her and going to retrieve more. As she worked on setting up the fire, pack seated neatly in her lap, he leaned back and stared up through the trees. Rebecca was definitely...unique. She was independent at least. That much he was certain of. Any other girl he'd seen would let him set up the fire, blushing and giggling and making simple conversation. He couldn't even imagine Rebecca really blushing, let alone giggle. He smiled to himself. He'd take Rebecca over some giggling girl any day. This way he didn't have to worry about her doing anything awkward towards him.

The sound of a Pokéball opening met his ears, quickly followed by a crackling flame. He leaned up on his elbows, curious, and paled at what he saw. There, standing on the other side of the fire, was the dark shape of a Pokémon. The flame shifted, illuminating white and blue in the half-light. A wicked horn rested on one side of the thing's head, dark claws glittering in the firelight. "Ah!" he scrambled back and Dawn jumped to her paws in reply. Rebecca turned to look at him, hand paused in pulling something from the pack.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously, eyes almost violet in the flame. He pointed to the Pokémon watching him with its blood-red eyes.

"That thing!" he yelped. She blinked before turning to look at the Pokémon standing barely a foot from her. She smirked before patting its head. "Don't pet it!"

"Relax," she said smoothly, stroking its head gently, "This Absol's harmless."

"How could you possibly know that?" he hissed. Rebecca's smirk dropped.

"He's mine," she deadpanned. He relaxed.

"Oh," he said, "warn me next time you do that. I thought something bad was going to happen." She said nothing, turning her attention back to the contents of the pack. He laid back again, letting his eyes flutter shut. Several questions flooded his mind. What other Pokémon did Rebecca have? Where had she come from? Why was she so injured when he found her? And who exactly was Rebecca Sarren? His head spun from all the questions and he shook it to clear it.

"Hey." He opened his eyes to see Rebecca crouched in front of her, a plate in her hand. "Food," she said simply. He sat up, taking the plate in a sort of daze. She studied him for a moment before walking back to her spot. Luna was currently grooming herself, stretched out on the ground like a content cat. Absol was curled up beside Rebecca, head rested on its forelegs. It was only when he took a bite that his mind returned to reality and he actually deigned to see what he was eating.

It was good. Really good. The last time he'd eaten food like this was when he'd been home two months ago and his mother had made a wonderful meal. He, however, had sadly not acquired her cooking talents. Well...for humans that is. He could make Pokémon food as if it were second nature. Human food, however, didn't turn out nearly as well. It was edible, most of the time, though it was in no way good.

The meal consisted of a rice patty dipped in a form of Pecha Berry sauce. Along with that was some form of roasted ginger root, chestnuts, and diced Citrus Berry that were still warm and flavorful. It was simple yet delicious and he eagerly dug in. When he finished Rebecca took he plate back, releasing Cloyster to help wash with his water. He wanted to help her, but the one time he spoke she sent such a glare at him as to make him freeze.

"Tomorrow we reach Yazu town," Arion said, packing the things back into his pack. Rebecca made a noise signaling that she had heard him but otherwise stayed quiet. _'I wonder if I should try to work my way back home again,'_ he wondered briefly before glancing to Rebecca, _'That...would not end well. God knows what my mother will think.'_ He stretched, scratching Dawn's head. "We should get some sleep girl," he cooed. She mewled in reply, curling up against his thigh. He glanced over at Rebecca one more time before lying down. "Good night Rebecca." For the longest time there was no response.

However, just before he fell asleep, he heard a soft, "Good night...Arion."

**So We finally learn our mystery girl's name. I hope that the meal was well made. I wasn't overly sure about what I should do...**

**Anyway I hope you'll continue to read on in Arion and Rebecca's adventure. Tell me what you like, give constructive criticism, questions, anything you can think of. Just please review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got chapter 3 done. Now that its summer I might actually get to updating (not that many of you are waiting for updates). Hopefully this chapter is good enough for now. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the mix up with chapter 4. Part of my bleary mind screwed up and posted part of chapter 3 as chapter 4. *sigh* This is what I get for writing at midnight most days. Please forgive the stupidity I just did. Here's the actual chapter 3. please enjoy.**

The next morning Arion woke with a yawn. He sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes. When his vision cleared he blinked in confusion. There was no sign of Rebecca or Luna. No sign that they'd ever been there at all. He was sure he hadn't imagined her...had he? A rustle in the foliage jolted him into awareness. Was it Rebecca? A well camouflaged form slid free, bladed arms gleaming. The Pokémon gave a short cry. "Scy!" Did Rebecca have a Scyther? He wasn't sure. He'd only seen three of her six Pokémon but, with the way her team had seemed so far, he highly doubted it. He was pretty sure they weren't found wild here either. Dawn was beside him in an instant, and he slid one of his Pokéballs into his hand.

"Nice Scyther," he said, swallowing as it raised its scythes. Another Pokémon slipped out from the trees, blue and gray form large and intimidating. A Rampardos he realized. That one definitely wasn't wild.

Dawn stepped forward, fur bristling. He was ready to release his other Pokéball when two people slid from the trees behind the Pokémon. They were dressed all in gray, with black boots, collars, and belts the only accents. A black S surrounded with a diamond and four black teardrops sat in the center of their chests. A gray cap was seated on each of their heads and a pair of dark visors obscured their eyes. Both were male, short cropped blonde hair poking out from beneath their caps. "What the hell do you two want!" He snarled. The males turned to glance at each before turning back to him.

"You'll relinquish your Pokémon to us," the one said, "Or we'll be forced to remove them."

"Like hell I'll do that," Arion growled. How dare they. Who did they think they were anyway? He released the Pokéball, smirking as the reddish-orange fire lizard growled at the two men. "No one takes my Pokémon." The man who'd spoken frowned in distaste.

"Then we must take them by force," he said monotonously. He turned to the Scyther and reached out an arm towards it. "Scyther," he commanded, "X-Scissor on the child!" He gasped as he rolled out of the way of the charging beast, moving fast enough to not get killed but slow enough to get a large gash on his left arm.

_'They aren't just trying to take my Pokémon,'_ he realized in horror, _'They're trying to kill me!'_ He stood, holding his bleeding arm. "Blitz," he ordered the Charmeleon, "Flame Burst on that Scyther!" The Pokémon obeyed, spewing a ball of white hot flame at the bug Pokémon. It dodged nimbly, zipping by them and nearly knocking him off of his feet. _'Shit,'_ he thought, _'They're trained. And well it seems.'_

"I apologize for this," the man said, the other-who hadn't spoken once yet-standing behind him, "Hand them over and we shall leave you."

"Never," he snarled, "Charmeleon, Aerial Ace! Dawn, Grass Knot!" Dawn sprang into action, tripping up the Rampardos while Charmeleon flew at the Scyther with terrifying speed. Both Pokémon cried out in pain, stumbling back from the blows. Rampardos roared and swung its tail wildly, connecting with Charmeleon and throwing him back. The little Pokémon hit the ground with a thud and got right back up, snarling with fangs bared.

"Rampardos," the other man said, finally speaking, "Use Earthquake!" The ground rumbled and Arion stumbled, quickly returning Charmeleon and grabbing Dawn tightly. The Scyther flew closer, blades gleaming, and he shut his eyes tight. This was it.

"Scy!" His eyes snapped open as a wave of cold hit him. Scyther hit the ground, wings unable to keep it aloft as freezing snow slammed into it. The ground stopped rumbling as Rampardos growled at the sudden freezing blizzard, trying desperately to shield itself. He looked up, seeing a dark shape standing at the edge of the trees. As it came closer he recognized it, the white fur and gleaming claws. The wicked horn and blood red eyes. Absol.

The Pokémon looked at him, eyes bright with recognition. It gave a nod before focusing in the others. This Absol...could it be...Rebecca's?

The disaster Pokémon reared its head before a scorching blast of flame erupted from its mouth, melting the snow instantly and striking the grounded Scyther before it had a chance to defend itself. It fell in a heap at its trainer's feet, twitching in pain from its scorched body. Before the other male could respond, the Absol dove forward, slashing the Rampardos with a powerful Shadow Claw. It snarled, swiping at it angrily. The Pokémon dodged nimbly, blasting the beast in the face with another blast of flame. It didn't seem to faze the larger Pokémon as it roared, tail hitting the ground heavily. The Absol jumped back and the Rampardos followed, swiping at it again and ignoring the commands of its trainer. When the Absol reached the center of the field it paused, seated neatly. The Rampardos roared in triumph, not caring why its target had stopped moving. It slashed again. "Move!" Arion shouted, drawing the Absol's gaze to him. It gave what he could only figure was a smile before leaping up just as a torrent of water surged into the beast's chest. The Rampardos stumbled back, weakening under the surge. The water stopped just as Absol landed neatly in the same spot it had jumped from. The Rampardos hit the ground with a loud thump, down for the moment. The two males returned the downed Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"You!" the man with the Scyther said, pointing at the Pokémon sitting in a puddle of wet grass, "How dare you! You little beast!" He snatched another Pokéball and readied it. "I'll teach you!"

"Dawn," Arion ordered, "Use Psychic and stop him from releasing that Pokéball!" Dawn mewled in response, eyes and gem glowing lightly. The man was surrounded by a pinkish glow and tossed to the side, disappearing into the trees. The other man, not wanting the same to happen to him, dashed off into the forest after his companion.

"Let's go Dawn," he said, struggling to his feet and taking off with Dawn hot on his heels. He noted absently that the Absol was following as well. It raced ahead of him, calling back at him before veering off their current course. With a shrug he followed.

It finally stopped in a deeply shaded section of the forest. Dawn pressed against the side of his leg, uncomfortable with the darkness covering them. The Absol called out again and a familiar form stepped out from the trees and went towards the beast.

"Rebecca!" he cried out in shock. She looked up from her spot crouched next to the Absol. She stood and looked at him as Luna slid out of the trees beside her. A flash of anger went through him. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I apologize," Rebecca said, "I couldn't allow them to notice me. I knew you could defend against them and I left behind back up just in case." He huffed, not amused.

"Yeah about that, maybe next time you'll show me all your Pokémon so I'm not guessing." She nodded.

"Fair enough," She said. She waved a hand towards the Absol. "This is Midnight. The Cloyster is known as Shard." She clicked off her remaining Pokéballs and released them one by one. Cloyster, Shard, appeared along with three others; a Sneasel, a Mighteyena, and a Noivern. "The Sneasel is named Cross, Mighteyena is named Silver, and Noivern is named Screech. Cross, Shard, and Midnight are the boys." He nodded and grabbed his own Pokéballs. He released Blitz, along with a Persian, a Raichu, a Vulpix, and a Vivillon.

"This is Blitz," he said, introducing Charmeleon, "and these are Neeko, Bolt, Flare, and Rina." He pointed to each one in turn. Blitz, Neeko, and Bolt are the boys in my group." Rebecca nodded and they returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, minus Dawn and Luna who bounded beside them. He smiled and held out a hand. She eyed him for a moment before taking it, lips twitching into a brief smile before going blank again. "To Yexa Town?" he asked. She nodded and they walked through the trees towards the town, Dawn and Luna bounding ahead of them.

It took them almost an hour to finally reach their destination. Arion glanced at Rebecca's ruined clothing and sighed. "Stay here and I'll go get some clothes for you to change into," he told her. Rebecca said nothing but nodded in agreement. He inwardly sighed in relief and headed out of the trees towards town. He jogged down the path, breathing in the scents of the town.

Yexa Town was a farm town, the scents of home baked goods and fresh earth filling the air. He passed by various small merchant shops as he searched for a clothing store. Children ran around freely without a care in the world. That's just how it was here. Calm. Serene. No reason for worry. It made him think of home and he hummed happily as he walked. Damn mewled contently and rubbed against his leg. He laughed and looked around. Now where was that store?

A flash of silver caught his eyes and he turned, frowning slightly. There, standing across the street in one of the alleyways, were four people in the same outfit that had attacked him before. He froze, shifting to get a better look at them. Same exact outfit. Two Pokéballs each. All had the same blonde hair. He recognized one as female and the other three as males. Cautiously he crept closer, hoping they wouldn't spot him. They were talking in hushed tones, heads close together. There was no way to tell what they were saying.

Inwardly sighing he turned away and felt Dawn tug on his pant leg. "What?" he asked, crouching beside her. Suddenly snippets of words flashed through his head and he shut his eyes with a soft groan.

_Pokémon...recapture...purge...destroy...take over...child...kill...burn...find it...find her...find them...kill...Kill...KILL..._

He shook his head to clear it and looked to Dawn. "I guess that was you huh," he said, scratching her head. He'd have to talk to Rebecca later. Whoever these guys were they were dangerous.

And Rebecca knew who they were.

He crept away and back across the street, straightening fully. He eventually found a clothing store, bought a pair of black jeans and a black tank top with a crescent moon on it, and headed back towards the forest.

Rebecca was waiting in a tree for his return and slid down with an unnatural grace. She took the offered clothes and disappeared to change. She reappeared a few moments later fully clothed, her old clothes back in the bag. "I have to ask you something before we go into town," He said, "Those guys from before, the ones who attacked me, who are they?" Rebecca sighed and twirled the end of her ponytail with her finger.

"Bad people," She said simply, "They are an organization who lurk in the darkness and steal Pokémon from whomever they can. They'll commit any crime to get what they want and that includes murder."

"What do they do with the Pokémon they take?" Rebecca leveled a vacant stare at his head and he gulped.

"They experiment," she told him. Luna growled softly beside her, fur puffing out. "They warp Pokémon DNA to extreme lengths."

"Why would anyone do that?" Arion asked angrily. Rebecca sighed and leaned against one of the trees.

"You seem to assume I know everything about them," she said, her eyes sliding closed, "Are you beginning to doubt me?" She reopened her eyes and he shook his head. He didn't think she was associated with these people. So he didn't 'doubt' her exactly. "Alright then. Now to answer your question...they do it because they can. They have no morals; no sense of right or wrong. They want to create the ultimate weapon that will be unstoppable. But they don't intend to make a weapon like a sword or a gun. They don't plan to create a Pokémon like Mewtwo either. They aren't hat stupid to make something they can't control. No, they plan to take Pokémon DNA and implant it into themselves. If they succeed...they'll be an almost unstoppable army that even Pokémon will have a hard time beating." He gaped at her, head swimming.

"How is that even possible?" He breathed out, "I know there are rumors that we once came from Pokémon but...becoming them? Its insane!" Rebecca shook her head.

"That's just it," She said, "They wouldn't become Pokémon. Pokéballs would have no effect on them whatsoever. They'd become super soldiers. It'd be a disaster for the human race and for Pokémon as well. Especially since their source of energy will come from the strongest Pokémon around."

"Legendary Pokémon," he said softly after a few moments. She nodded in confirmation. "They're in town right now. Lurking in the alleyways."

"I'm not surprised," She said, "There were once legends of Celebi tied to this place. There are legends tying all the legendary Pokémon to this region. Some even call Trialus the origin of the world; the place where Mew, Arceus, and the creation trio were born and created the world." She looked down at Luna. "If those rumors and legends are even slightly true then...Trialus may soon fall into chaos."

"They wouldn't really try to capture every legendary Pokémon would they?" Arion asked, "These...what're they called?"

"Team Scythe," She replied, "And no. I highly doubt they'd go for all of them. Most likely only a select few of the most powerful ones. I'd say ten or so out of the total. My guess is Celebi's one of them. Nature and time travel are interesting aspects Celebi has. Also Celebi can heal. Those powers would make one powerful person on their own. Combined with powers of other legendary Pokémon...its unthinkable."

"We have to stop them then," Arion said, "We have to save Celebi." Rebecca chuckled and he growled. "What's so funny?"

"We don't even know if Celebi is truly here or if that is their aim," she stated, "Though I suppose we can do some recon to find out." He nodded.

"Let's do it. For Celebi's sake."

**So there you have it. Now, in case you didn't catch the teams, I'm going to list them down below...**

**Rebecca Sarren: Luna-Umbreon, Cross-Sneasel, Midnight-Absol, Screech-Noivern, Shard-Cloyster, Silver-Mightyena**

**Arion Joy: Dawn-Espeon, Neeko-Persian, Flare-Vulpix, Rina-Vivillon, Bolt-Raichu, Blitz-Charmeleon**

**There you have it. Please review and goodbye for now. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got around to posting a new chapter. I'm sorry about the mix up with the previous chapter that go posted basically twice. Guess that's what happens when I post in my sleep. Anyway I apologize for that and present you the actual chapter 4. There were a few changes with structurein chapter 3 but the plot is the same. If you'd like, go re-read that first before reading this.**

**Enjoy.**

"They were here when I saw them last," He told her. She looked around the empty alley with a frown.

"We need to find that legend," She whispered, "Otherwise we'll fall too far behind." She stepped back onto the street and sighed. "Where would you go in a small town like this to hear legends? I'm not familiar with the legend itself, just the fact that it exists." Arion grinned and motioned for her to follow him.

"My aunt is really into local legends and things like that," he said, "Luckily she also runs the Pokémon Center here. She should know all about the Celebi legends." Rebecca cocked her head, a sly smile on her lips.

"Perhaps you are useful after all." He huffed in annoyance before turning his attention back to where he was walking.

"Damn pain in the neck girl," he muttered and heard her snicker behind him.

When they reached the Pokémon Center Arion was pleased to see it empty for once. Usually the Centers were always packed in bigger cities. Not here it seemed.

He immediately went towards the counter and cleared his throat. His aunt turned around, her small smile becoming a full out grin. "Arion," she chirped, "Long time no see." He laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Had some stuff to do." Nurse Joy leaned on the counter.

"And who's your...friend?" There was an odd undertone in her voice and he groaned.

"This is my **friend** Rebecca Sarren," he said. She nodded and folded her hands under her chin.

"Well what can I do for you two today?" She asked, "And I'd state that request quickly before your mother calls Arion."

"Why would she-"

Ring! Ring!

"Call," he finished with a sigh, "I didn't think she knew I was here. Give me a moment." He trotted over the the Center's phone, picking up the receiver and accepting the video call. His mother's smiling face immediately filled the screen. "Hey Mom," he said, "I'm fine by the way."

"As if that's the only reason I call you dear," She replied, "So what new things have happened since we last spoke?" He scratched at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Not much," he said before, quieter, "I picked up a travel companion a while back." His mother's face immediately lit up, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh! And who is he?" He coughed awkwardly, glancing over to where Rebecca was speaking with his Aunt.

"That's the thing Mom," He said, swallowing thickly. It was now or never. "It's not a boy...It's a girl." His mother remained silent for a few moments, blinking in confusion.

"A...girl?" He nodded and she blinked again. "Please tell me you're kidding Arion." When he didn't reply she spoke again, voice chilling despite the smile that reclaimed her face. "And might I meet this...girl?" His shoulders slumped and he covered the receiver with his hand.

"Rebecca?" he said softly and she turned to look at him, "Could you come here a minute?" She nodded and trotted over, face stoic and Luna at her heels. His Aunt watched on in interest. "Mom," he said once he uncovered the receiver again, "this is Rebecca Sarren. Rebecca this is my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Joy," Rebecca greeted, dipping her head slightly, "Your son has been nothing but kind since we met. He is a good and loyal friend to have." Immediately his mother's smile became less strained.

"Nice to meet you too dear," she said, "and please call me Rose. Mrs. Joy is too formal." Rebecca nodded once more, retaining the image of the respectful girl. Arion practically sighed in relief.

"I kind of have to go now Mom," he said, "Important stuff to do." She nodded once.

"Amber said to tell you hello dear," She said.

"Tell her I said hi back."

"Alright. Goodbye dear." The call ended and he hung up the receiver, shaking his head at his mother's paranoia.

"Amber?" Rebecca asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My sister." She nodded and they went back to where his Aunt stood waiting. She smiled at them.

"Now what was your request?" She asked.

"We heard there were some legends concerning Celebi that were based here," He said, Rebecca standing silently behind him like a shadow, "We were wondering if you knew them." She tipped her head thoughtfully.

"There are a few," she admitted, "Though the one you want is most likely based around the Spirit Bell in the forest."

"Spirit Bell?" She nodded and smiled.

"The legend says that there's a bell lying in the forest not far from here," she explained, "a small, silver bell no larger than the palm of your hand resting on a throne of thorny vines. It was once placed there to call Celebi to it. One ring would heal the crops. Two rings would heal sickness. Three rings and Celebi would appear. And that's what Celebi did for centuries. It helped the people of this town through hardship. It healed the crops and sickness spreading through the territory. But one day a man came to the town and wanted to misuse the bell's powers. He rang the bell three times and called Celebi to him. But when Celebi arrived he tried to capture it in order to use its powers for himself. Celebi, of course, escaped. It is said that the bell was then destroyed to protect Celebi from being targeted but...some say they can still hear the chiming of the bell throughout the forest."

"This forest," Arion said, "Its the one a little ways down the northern path right?"

"Yes, that's correct," She said, "but why would two teenage trainers want with such a story? Surely you were not simply curious? That isn't like you Arion." He swallowed thickly, racking his brain for an answer.

"It's because of me," Rebecca said suddenly, "You see miss Joy I was asking your nephew about the Celebi legends and he mentioned you might know something about them. I enjoy learning as much as I can through my travels." She laughed and smiled.

"Now it makes sense," she said, winking at Arion, "take care of the girl Arion. Good going." He was about to protest when Rebecca cut him off, a small smile lighting up her face.

"I apologize but we must be going," she said grabbing his arm, "There are still a lot of things we need to do before we leave town."

"Alright you two," she said, "take care." Rebecca hurriedly pulled him out of the center and across the street before he managed to break free.

"What the heck," He hissed, "Now my aunt thinks we're dating. This is going to turn ugly. I won't ever get a break from my family ever again."

"Forget your family issues for a few moments," She said, once more the dark girl Arion had come to know, "We have bigger problems. We have to find that Spirit Bell before they do." She jogged down the path and he ran to catch up, slowing only once he was beside her.

"Its not like Celebi would actually answer the call of the bell after the last time right?" he asked, "And besides. The bell was destroyed. They can't call Celebi to start with." Rebecca shook her head.

"You don't understand the danger this poses do you. Whether the bell's there or not they'll find a way to call Celebi. If Celebi comes then they won't stop until they have it." Rebecca fell silent for a few moments, eyes dark and face blank. "You don't know them as well as I do..."

"That's another thing," he said, "How **do** you know them anyway?"

"Some things are better left in the dark," She said, "All you need to know is that I'm not part of them and I never will be." Luna growled beside her, making him jump since he'd forgotten the Umbreon was there to begin with.

_'I guess I can't argue if she holds back certain bits of information from me,'_ He thought, _'She's said a lot considering the circumstances...though the hesitation at that question worries me slightly...'_

As they made their way back towards where they'd entered Yazu Town Ario couldn't keep his mind from wandering. If the four goons from the alleyway were there then they could be in for a rough time. Should they all send their Pokémon out at once then he and Rebecca would have to use four each to keep things even. Trying to control that many Pokémon at once while avoiding attacks would be insanity. He bit his lip. It'd be best if they could stay out of sight but he doubted that would be a option.

A nudge from Rebecca broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and slowed to a stop as she did the same. "You're thinking too hard about this," She said, "Stay calm and everything will flow into place."

"Calm isn't exactly my forte."

"Well make it your forte. We have a job to do." She looked to the trees, blue eyes narrowed calculatingly. "Let's go." They slipped into the forest and Rebecca pulled a Pokéball free. Silver, her Mighteyena, appeared from the device, seated before her neatly. "You know what to do Silver," She said, "Track them down." Silver jumped to her paws and sniffed a the ground and air, searching for the right trail. Soon she was padding off into the trees, leaving Rebecca and Arion to follow. Silver wound through the forest slowly, stopping every once and a while to sniff at the air.

"What are we going to do to save Celebi anyway?" Arion asked, "Won't it think we're trying to capture it too?"

"I don't care what Celebi thinks of us," Rebecca retorted, "As long as it isn't captured. Otherwise I-" she paused suddenly, eyes watching Silver intently. "She hears something." Arion watched as Silver's ears perked up and she looked off to her right. She cocked her head before continuing her task and heading towards whatever she'd heard. "But what is she hearing?"

It became clear as they continued towards the sound's source. It was soft at first. So soft that neither Arion nor Rebecca could make out what it was. Gradually it grew louder and louder until Arion vaguely recognized it. "It sounds like...bells."

"The Spirit Bell," Rebecca said with a nod.

"But it was supposed to be destroyed."

"That's what worries me." Silver then growled, body tensing in front of them. They froze, hands instinctively going towards their Pokéballs. "Thanks Silver," Rebecca said softly, returning the Mighteyena to her Pokéball and glancing towards Luna. "Ready Luna?" The Umbreon made a sound of agreement and settled into a fighting stance. Arion looked to Rebecca as she looked back. "Ready?" He nodded and she stepped forward. "Let's go then."

The Team Scythe members were gathered around a small silver bell as wind whistled through the trees. The bell itself was mostly intact, a few cracks marring its shiny surface. The frame was in a much less appealing state. The wood was cracked and splintered, broken to the point that the bell was almost on the ground. One man was crouched beside the bell, inspecting it carefully. He had jet black hair that fell to his shoulders in spikes tipped in crimson. His eyes were the colors of rubies, though only because of the colored contacts covering his irises. Black rimmed his bright eyes, making them stand out against his pale skin.

"Tryus," a voice called. He stood from his place beside the bell, brushing invisible dirt off of his black jacket. He shifted his red eyes to the person who had called his name, a sly smile gracing his features.

"Alzea," he greeted, seeing his second in command standing behind him. Her bleach blonde hair fell to her waist, eyes hidden behind her visor. Unlike the others who served him, she did not wear the traditional gray outfit. Instead she wore tight black jeans and a blood red tank top covered by a black jacket similar to his own. Black heeled boots dressed her feet and she pulled off her visor, revealing her chocolate brown eyes. "What is it?"

"The bell," She replied, "is it functional?"

"It is not in prime condition," he admitted, "but it'll do. Celebi won't escape us. In a few minutes it will be in our grasp and the first stage of our plan will be finally in motion." Alzea nodded but her face showed doubt. "You see something wrong with my plan?" Alzea shifted uncomfortably, sliding her visor back into place.

"It's just," she paused, meeting his gaze, "the girl. She may cause so many problems." Tryus growled.

"She will do no such thing," He snarled, "I will not have her ruining my plans any longer." He turned away from her, hands clenched by his sides. "That blasted child." He whirled back towards Alzea who hadn't moved even an inch from when he'd turned. "Has there been any sign of her."

"No Tryus," she replied, "Gale and Zack were on her trail but they were defeated by a boy with an Espeon. They believe she is partnered with the boy."

"And why is that?"

"During the battle, just when they got the upper hand, an Absol appeared and helped him escape." Tryus let all of this sink in.

"What's the boy's significance?" A look of confusion crossed her face.

"I'm sorry?" He stepped closer, leaning in to meet her eyes through the visor with his own.

"Who. Is. He?" He asked, punctuating each word. She swallowed thickly, trying to resist the urge to back away.

"He's the son of Rose Joy," She said simply. Tryus backed off, turning to consider this.

"The **son** of Rose Joy?" He asked curiously, "I was led to believe that they were a female only family whose very existence went against the very nature of the world. And now you tell me that there is a boy?"

"We were unaware of this until recently," Alzea replied, "It is...unnatural for there to be a male child. I worry that there may be a reason for it."

"You may be right," Tryus admitted. He crossed his arms, pondering the significance of such a child. "What is his name?"

"Arion. Arion Joy."

"Arion," he said, testing the words, "He may be the one we have to worry about. After all, Rebecca is a bit of a wild bullet." He stopped, his sly smile making itself known again. "Perhaps that could be to our advantage."

"I'm sorry?" Alzea was officially confused. Tryus grinned, sharp canines making themselves known.

"Rebecca, while being an astounding fighter and a stubborn brat...she does not work well with others." His eyes glittered brightly, excitement at the realization pooling in those crimson depths. "That will be her downfall. Never," he said darkly, "put a piece of prey in with the hunter unless you want it dead."

"And this Joy child is the prey?" Alzea asked carefully.

"Exactly," he told her, "which makes Rebecca the hunter." He turned away from her, the conversation obviously over, and looked towards a group of Team Scythe members. "Ready the cage," he ordered, "It's time for the master of nature to be ours."

**How was it? Please leave a review because I find that comments are great motivation when they are helpful and not mean. No haters please.**

**Please Review so I can keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, back with another chapter of Lunar Sun. Sorry about two things everyone. One being the accidental posting of chapter four twice. I'm going to try extra hard not to have that happen again. Also, I'm sorry about taking so long with this. Hopefully I can post more regularly, though I doubt it. Anyway, please enjoy.**

The silver bell rang out through the forest, crystal clear and beautiful. Tryus smiled lightly as the bell chimed three times before he heard one of his men gasp. He turned, seeing the stupid man flat on his butt. "Now is not the time for foolishness," he hissed. The man scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry sir," he said quickly, "Something suddenly tripped me." Tryus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Idiots," he mumbled. He turned back to Alzea to issue a command when a storm of golden stars slammed into the ground. His men scattered, trying to avoid a painful blow from the attack. He whipped around just in time to see several more of his men get thrown into the trees. "What in the world?!" His question was answered as Rebecca and a boy he assumed must have been Arion burst from the undergrowth. He stumbled back, caught off guard. "Of course. I should have known."

"Good to see you too you psycho," Rebecca said. Luna growled beside her, fur standing on end. "Back away from the bell."

"Like I'll listen to you," He scoffed, clicking a single Pokeball off of his belt, "The Master of Nature will be mine." He released the ball, the white light fading to reveal the tall gray form of Zoroark. "I see you still have that flea-bitten stray around Rebecca." Luna snarled angrily.

"And I see you still have the I raised," she replied, "How's it treating you? Any more gashes?" He sneered at her.

"Funny you are," he said before turning to the Zoroark. "X-Scissor." The beast stared at him uncertainly for a few moments. "Well? Go!" It turned away from him and lunged at Luna but the Umbreon danced out of the way.

"Luna, Dark Pulse!"

"Dawn, Grass Knot!" The Zoroark narrowly avoided both attacks, landing a powerful hit on Luna. The Umbreon skidded several feet, a gash along its side. Luna jumped back into the fight without hesitation. Dawn snapped at the Zoroark's leg, sinking her teeth into its leg. It roared in pain and tried to throw her off. Eventually it succeeded and Dawn landed neatly on her paws, blood around her muzzle.

"Stupid Boy!" Tryus snarled. "Use Night Daze on the Espeon." It nodded and released its energy, sending out a ring of energy from its body that was almost impossible to dodge. It slammed into Dawn's head, knocking her onto her belly with a pitiful mewl. Luna managed to narrowly avoid the blast by jumping up and sinking her claws into the nearest tree, the attack clipping her tail. Arion felt it slam against his legs and they buckled. He winced, feeling blood welling from the wound. He glanced over and saw Rebecca in a similar situation, crouched low to the ground as she hissed in pain. The Zoroark then lunged for Dawn, claws flashing.

"Luna!" Rebecca called out. The Umbreon released its hold on the tree and bounded over, ramming into the Zoroark. The Pokemon pitched sideways, lashing out as it crashed onto its back. Blood spurted from the wound on Luna's muzzle and she backed off, growling lowly. "Quick! Use Moonlight!" It gave a cry of acknowledgment and tilted its head back, maw open slightly. Moonlight filtered through the treetops and Arion looked up to see small glittery orbs floating down towards them. They swirled around himself and Rebecca along with their partners. He watched as his wounds and the tears in his jeans healed, leaving no evidence of the encounter. The Zoroark seemed outraged, snarling.

"Flamethrower!" The blast of white hot fire surged towards not the Pokemon, but Arion himself. His eyes widened as he braced himself. He had no time to get out of the way.

"Hydro Pump!" The torrent of water cut through the flames, protecting him. The Zoroark sputtered as the powerful blast struck it head on. It shook its head, spraying water. "Watch it," Rebecca said icily, suddenly beside him, "I only have so many tricks up my sleeve."

"Got it," he said, "Dawn, Grass Knot!" The attack tripped the dazed Zoroark and it stumbled, falling down as grass ensnared its legs.

"Shard, Clamp!" Rebecca ordered, "and Luna, Swift!" The Cloyster bounced over and clamped down on the Zoroark's arm with its powerful shell. Arion swore he heard something crack before the Zoroark howled in pain. Luna's shower of stars tore up the ground around Tryus and his Pokemon. "We have to hurry," She said, "If Celebi shows it will be soon. We have to give it enough cover to escape and then smash the bell."

"Why not smash the bell first?" He asked.

"We don't know what issues that could cause," She replied, "No. Best we wait."

The Team Scythe members were finally starting to regroup after the initial assault, all looking shaken but prepared to defend their leader if needed.

"Sir," one woman said, "There's fluctuations in the temporal dimension. Celebi's almost here."

"Good," he replied, "Make sure you contain it Alzea. I'll keep these two brats entertained."

"Like hell," Rebecca snarled, "Swift again Luna." The Umbreon seemed to sense her intentions and starting spitting out stars before she'd even finished. However, they weren't aimed at the Zoroark who was still trying to wrench its injured arm free of Shard's grip. They slammed into Tryus and the surrounding area. There was a clang as the bell was struck again before Rebecca was gone and running towards Tryus.

"Rebecca!" He called, but it was too late to do anything. The Zoroark had freed itself and thrown Shard into the nearest tree violently. It lay on the ground, shell shut tight. Presumably unconscious. The Zoroark turned to him, eyes gleaming and arm hanging brokenly by its side. "Shit!" He wrenched a Pokeball free and released it. Blitz appeared in a flash of light, quick to bare its fangs at the Zoroark. "Aerial Ace!" The Zoroark yelped as the rough hit jarred its busted arm and whimpered, crouching and cradling the busted appendage. Luna trotted over to it, gently soothing the wounded creature. "Huh," he said as he watched the scene, "I guess it isn't so bad after all." He looked up to find Rebecca and saw the girl currently wrestling with the leader of Team Scythe, both a mess of flailing limbs that made Tryus' subordinates hesitant to assist. They looked unsure of what to do.

"Sir!" Alzea called out, breaking the silence in the air, "Celebi's coming now!" Tryus swore and tried to shove Rebecca off. The girl didn't budge, bettering his chest and face with rapid, well-aimed blows.

"Deal with it," he snapped, "I have my hands a bit full here."

"What's wrong Tryus," she sneered, "Am I too much for you?"

"As if you brat," He spat, shoving her off and getting to his feet. Or, trying to anyway. Rebecca had him back on the ground before he had gotten to his knees.

"Prepare the capsule," Alzea ordered. The members scrambled, struggling to carry a heavy, metal capsule closer to the bell. The top was open and, despite its simplistic design, Arion was positive it would be more than capable of doing its job.

"We have to keep them busy," He said, "Dawn, Psychic. Blitz, Flame burst." The barrage of attacks made the Team Scythe members move out of the way. Alzea, however, didn't even flinch.

"It's here," the woman whispered, "Celebi is finally here."

The ripple the Pokemon created through time was easy to see. The air rippled and distorted, showing the same area in, what Arion assumed, was another time.

There was no flash of light or anything spectacular. There was just the ripple and Celebi appearing in its center, eyes shut gently. Its eyes opened, revealing crystal clear blue eyes. It had barely come back to itself when the capsule sucked the Pokemon in in a harsh, jerking motion. Celeb whacked its head off of the glass window on the front, curling up defensively as it was locked inside the capsule.

"Celebi!" He called out angrily. It looked up, hurt and confusion in its eyes. When it saw him its head jerked up, hands pressing against the glass.

"Bi!" It called out, eyes pleading. Arion grit his teeth. There had to be something he could do.

_'Of course.'_ He suddenly had his answer. "Go back!" He yelled as the capsule was lifted. Several Team Scythe members had released their Pokemon. He recognized the Scyther he'd singed in the forest among them. "Go back in time! Escape!"

"Cele!" I cried out. The air around it rippled but the capsule seemed to not allow for it. Instantly closing its hole in time. "Bi!"

"Let it go!" He shouted again. Luna was beside him with Dawn and Blitz. He clenched his hands. If he attacked, he and Rebecca would be slaughtered. If he didn't... _'No,'_ He told himself, _'Don't think about that.'_

"I'll head back with the Pokemon," Alzea announced, sliding her visor on. Several members helped lift the capsule.

"Good," Tryus said, obviously annoyed at how much damage Rebecca was doing. Already the man's face was bloody, nose bent crookedly to one angle and one eye black. "The mission comes first. Remember to hook it up to the Stasis Chamber."

"I will sir," she said before she released a Pokemon of her own. It was a Dragonite, and the large beast gripped the capsule in its claws before taking flight, Alzea on its back. Celebi gaze him one last pitiful look before they were out of sight.

"Fuck," he swore. The Team Scythe members seemed to relax. Their objective had been achieved. They'd gotten Celebi.

He jerked his gaze towards Rebecca as a yelp met his ears. The girl was lying on her side, not moving. "Now then," Tryus said, standing and brushing himself off with a look of disgust, "We'll be on our way. We have little time to go." He turned towards his team. "Back at base! Then we head for Gem Mountain." Arion felt helpless as he watched them go in the vehicles they had brought with them. He went to Rebecca as the girl struggled to sit up, breathing labored. Tryus' Zoroark shot her one last look before racing after its trainer, injured paw dangling above the ground.

"You alright?" Arion asked. Thankfully she didn't seem to blame him for Celebi's capture.

"I'm fine," she said, struggling to stand. He helped her up, knowing there was no way to keep her down. "Just a bruised rib I think."

"We can check later," he said softly, his mother's training overriding his anger and despair, "For now let's get back to town. She nodded and placed Shard back into his Pokeball. Arion did the same, murmuring thanks to Blitz. They bell sat behind them, forgotten. There was no need to destroy it. Without Celebi, it was useless.

"Hey," Rebecca said as they slowly made their way back towards town. She was bruised and exhausted, but thankfully not bleeding anywhere.

"What's up?" he asked. Luna cocked her head to stare at them, as if questioning her trainer.

"Yexa Town has a library correct?" She asked. He nodded. Her gaze turned back to the path ahead. "Good. Then that's where we're heading."

**So there we go. A bit more of Team Scythe's intentions become clear an Celebi is now in the hands of lunatics. I hope you guys liked but leave me a review. I'm always ready to listen to what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 at last. So glad this story is moving along nicely. I hope you all like.**

"Here." Arion looked up from where he was seated on the floor. Books were currently piled around him and his female companion and he could barely remember why they were there again. He yawned and stretched, blinking as his companion barely paid him any notice.

"So," he said, scooting across the floor to sit beside her and look at the book, "what exactly did this whole escapade accomplish?" Rebecca shot him a hard stare that made him swallow thickly before she turned away.

"Gem Mountain," the girl replied smoothly, eyes scanning the page.

"Okay...and that means what exactly?" He winced as she whacked him on the head without even looking up from her book.

"Gem Mountain was the next place Tryus said Team Scythe was headed," Rebecca told him calmly, "and since their chasing after legends, I figured we could find the legend **_before_** we go this time. After all I don't think we'll always be so lucky as to have one of your relatives nearby who just happens to know the legends."

"Right," Arion said, feeling slightly guilty about just sitting around the past few hours. "So, the legend?"

"Gem Mountain has a few minor fairy tales surrounding it," Rebecca said, "usually just tiny things. However, there was one revolving around a legendary Pokemon." She pushed the book towards him.

"You can't be serious," Arion breathed, "Arceus?" Rebecca nodded, a grim look on her face.

"According to the legend Arceus sits upon the peak of Gem Mountain in order to look over all that he's helped create," she explained, "now there's both good and bad news concerning Arceus."

"What's that?"

"Good news is that Arceus only appears every millennium or so."

"That's great!" Rebecca sighed and ran a hand through her hair, messing up her ponytail a bit. "I'm guessing this is where the bad news comes in." She nodded.

"Arceus may only come once every millennium," she said, eyes closing gently, "but that date happens to coincide with the Starlit meteor shower."

"Which is...in three days," Arion said, deflating. _'This cannot be good.'_

"Exactly," Rebecca said, "There's more though." He groaned but signaled for her to continue. "At the starting point of the meteor shower Arceus is supposed to appear at the mountain peak, but it's also the point where it's at its weakest."

"Why?" He saw her jaw tighten.

"Something about Arceus using up its power in order to travel here," she said, flipping a few ages, "it doesn't explain that much about it, and its only a legend after all."

"The legend about Celebi was pretty spot on," Arion pointed out. Rebecca gave him a look that told of nothing good. "What else?"

"The legend says that there's some kind of a barrier around the mountain during the week before Arceus' arrival," she said, "it makes flying to the top of the mountain impossible. The amount of power Arceus gives off must be incredible."

"We'll just have to go on foot then," Arion said, "when should we go?"

"Now," Rebecca said simply. Arion stared at her in shock.

"So soon?" She nodded and stood, eyes hard with determination.

"We don't have time to waste," she said, "Even if we fly to Gem Mountain it'll take a few hours. From there we'll have to climb the entire mountain. We'll be lucky to make it in time to protect Arceus until it regains its full power."

"Hey," he said as she started shoving books back in their places, "even if Arceus is captured...won't it be able to escape as soon as it regains its power?"

"I doubt it," Rebecca said, turning and going towards the door, "if they can keep Celebi from traveling through time I don't doubt that they can contain any Pokemon, even one as powerful as Arceus."

"Are you sure you're okay to travel that far?" He asked. The girl paused by the door, one hand clutching the frame. His gaze went to her left side where she'd been struck in the skirmish with Tryus. Her breathing was still a bit labored, and she seemed to struggle for air when they moved to much.

"I assure you that I'm fine," she said, voice like ice, "I am not some helpless little girl that needs your protection."

"I never said that you were," he said softly. She waved a hand dismissively and left, Luna at her heels. He sighed and looked down at Dawn who mewled softly. He scratched her head. "How is this all going to end Dawn?"

Arion quickly found out that flying was not for him. He preferred his feet on the ground where he was in control, not miles up in the air aboard a crazy Pokemon that seemed to like knocking him around a bit too much. Rebecca's Noivern Screech was a fast flyer, but at the cost of almost falling off of her slim form. Rebecca didn't seem nearly so bothered by the wind whipping past her.

_'At least she has something to hang onto,'_ He mentally griped. He himself had nowhere to hold onto besides Screech's smooth back or Rebecca. Neither was an option. He yelped and nearly lost his grip as Screech banked suddenly and grit his teeth. He could not take much more of this.

Rebecca's hand rested on his arm and he looked up at her, the wind making his eyes water. "You should hold on to something a bit more solid than Screech," she said simply before turning back to face forward, "if you fall off it won't be help for anyone."

_'Is she...worried?'_ he wondered, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Rebecca's slim waist. She shifted as he bumped her ribs but said nothing. _'Damn it this is so embarrassing.'_

"We'll be landing soon," Rebecca informed him, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Screech is just circling to find the best landing spot." He glanced over her shoulder at the mountain ahead of them.

"We can't get closer?" She shook her head.

"The barrier's not allowing Screech to get closer," she said. She gently fingered one of the Pokeballs on her belt. "I hope Dawn and Luna aren't too sore about being stuck in these for a few hours." He nodded even though she couldn't see it and laid a hand over Dawn's Pokeball.

_'Soon,'_ he mentally promised.

It was about fifteen minutes before Screech landed a little ways away from the mountain's base. He stared up at the top as he slid onto solid ground again. The peek seemed so far away. Was it even possible to climb that far in so little time? He released Dawn from her Pokeball and the Espeon immediately turned her back on him. He bent to scratch her ears but she only huffed.

"Silly girl," he murmured before standing up fully. He was grateful that Dawn wasn't the only one looking dejected after the confinement. Rebecca was already heading for the rocky mountain side, trying to find the safest route up. He followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

"We should be able to reach that ledge from here," Rebecca said, pointing to the ledge almost thirty feet above them. Luna was already on her way up, leaping between rocks that would not hold a human's weight. "That ledge looks like it wraps around most of the mountain. It should be a solid pathway up."

"After you then," He said, noting that Dawn was following Luna's path, albeit more cautiously. Rebecca grabbed onto the rocks and heaved herself up, careful of where she was placing her hands. He waited until she was a few feet up before following. The stones were rough and jagged, digging ruthlessly into his palms but he forced himself to keep climbing. He only come back to reality when a shower of shirt and crumbled stone landed on him. He looked up and saw that Rebecca had slipped slightly off of her precarious perch. She fixed it quickly and continued without a sound, but not before Arion saw the nasty bruise spanning her ribcage. _'Now that has to hurt.'_

When they got up onto the ledge Arion had to bite back his urge to ask if Rebecca was alright. His female companion's breath had grown even more labored than earlier, as if she were trying to breathe with a lungful of water, and every movement she made that jostled her side made her wince. He held his tongue though. Rebecca wouldn't appreciate his concern. He swallowed and felt something wash over him and made his skin crawl.

_'I wonder if this pressure is Arceus' barrier,'_ he thought as they began up the path. He looked around, seeing nothing besides rocks and a few sparse bushes. _'Not very attractive up in here.'_

"Hey." he looked up, seeing Rebecca still focused on the path ahead of them. "you still worried about Celebi?"

"It wasn't what I was thinking about," he replied, "but yeah."

"As much as I would like to say that it'll be fine, I can't." He scowled at her.

"Gee, that helped." She looked back at him, eyes dark with some emotion he couldn't identify. She turned back just as quickly as she'd turned to him.

"Would you prefer I lie to you?" She asked, "As much as I want to say Celebi is fine...you don't know them like I do. The best I can say is that Celebi is alive, and that's only because Tryus had need of it. I don't doubt that he'll kill Celebi once he's done." Arion frowned at that, but she was right. He didn't think the Team Scythe leader would release Celebi either.

"You never did explain how you were connected to that guy."

"And I don't intend to anytime soon." Yet her comment held no malice like usual. Her mind seemed elsewhere at the moment.

He was so caught in his thoughts that he almost jumped when the girl whirled around. At first he feared she was mad at him before she snatched something out of the air and flung it back in the direction it had come from before he could identify it. Had that been a Pokeball of some sort? Rebecca's expression was razor sharp and she was obviously not in the mood to deal with things being thrown at her.

"Ow!" came the sudden shout. One of the bushes rustled and a boy poked his head out, rubbing the red mark on his forehead. Arion surveyed him carefully. Bright, determined eyes and messy black hair hiding under a red-orange ball cap. He wore a red jacket with a black shirt, white scarf wrapped around his neck. Why did he look familiar? "The hell was that?!"

"I assume you're the one who's throwing things at me?" Rebecca said, tone revealing that she was close to growling at the boy. He looked up and blinked, clearly confused.

"Wait a second," he said, standing and brushing himself off, "You're no Shadow Pokemon."

"Clearly." He frowned and tapped the device covering his right eye. It seemed to be a green tinted piece of glass attached to a silver earpiece.

"I wonder if this thing's busted," the boy said, "The reading shows the presence of a Shadow Pokemon."

"Do I look like a Pokemon to you?" Rebecca demanded, "either your things busted or you have horrible aim." The boy shrugged, seemingly unfazed.

"Anyway," Arion said before Rebecca got the idea to strangle the kid, "we were just passing through here. I'm Arion and this is Rebecca. I hope we didn't disrupt your equipment or something."

"I doubt that," he said, "the name's Lyre." Rebecca cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You do realize that your named after an instrument right? And something close to a harp at that." Lyre frowned.

"So?" he said quizzically, "you read as a Shadow Pokemon. Which one's worse."

"Whatever kid."

"I bet you aren't any older than I am girl."

"Ooookay," Arion cut in, stepping between them, "anyone want to explain to me what the hell a Shadow Pokemon is?"

"Think of it like this," Lyre said, "It's kind of like a corrupted Pokemon. Usually I have my buddy help purify them but I can't seem to find her anywhere. She doesn't answer my calls either."

"I wonder why," Rebecca said sarcastically. Lyre rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Who's your friend?" Arion asked. Lyre blinked before flashing a cheeky grin.

"Why who else?" he said, "Celebi."

"Celebi?" Arion asked. Even Rebecca seemed surprised. Lyre nodded and sighed.

"Celebi's not answering though," he said, "no matter how many times I play my time flute she just doesn't show."

"It isn't going to show either," Rebecca said, voice low. Lyre grit his teeth, obviously not pleased.

"Oh yeah? And what's that supposed to mean shadow girl?!"

"A group of bad people caught Celebi," Arion explained, "that's why we're here actually. They're after Arceus and if we don't stop them all hell could break lose." Lyre cursed under his breath, crossing his arms. He turned and whistled.

"Come here Storm!" he called. The bush rustled and a little Gible waddled out, staring up at them intensely. Lyre scooped it up and turned back to them. "This here's Storm. He's my partner when I hunt for Shadow Pokemon. We'll help." Arion nodded and looked to his unpredictable partner but she wasn't looking at them, staring up at the peak instead.

"Rebecca?"

"Arceus," she murmured, eyes looking glassy, "he's coming."

"What?" Arion said, "he shouldn't be for another two days!"

"He's coming," she repeated. Her legs buckled suddenly and she lurched forward, collapsing into an unmoving heap.

"Rebecca!"

**And there we go. I hope you all enjoyed. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank goodness I got a chance to post this chapter. I'm glad this has been getting such positive feedback. I hope that it will be easier to post once school starts up again and I can sneak onto the wifi during lunch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

"Was it alright that we just left her there?" Lyre asked as he and Arion raced up the mountain path. Dawn ran along side them while Storm was safely tucked in Lyre's arms.

"She'll be fine," Arion said, "Besides, Luna's with her. Why do you care anyway? I didn't think you liked her." Lyre huffed and focused on where he was going.

"I don't," he said simply. Arion cracked a smile but let it go, clenching the Pokeball in his hand. Luna had nudged it to him with a stern expression that demanded he take it. Which Pokemon it was, he wasn't sure.

"How much further do you think it is until we get to the top?" Arion asked. The peak still seemed to tower over them.

"Not much further I assume," Lyre replied, "This mountain's gotten wacky lately. Just keep looking forward and run." Arion nodded and did as he was told. Lyre had been correct. Despite the peak seeming to be hundreds of meters above them, they stumbled out onto it, the wind whipping at them harshly. "Look!" Arion looked up, his eyes watering as the wind hit him. There he saw the giant Pokemon dominating much of the space, head bowed and legs scrunched close together. Some form of electrical field was binding the large creature in place, leaving it unable to move.

"Is that-?" he started, unable to say anything further. Lyre nodded beside him.

"Arceus," he breathed, placing Storm beside him. The giant Pokemon looked up at the sound of its name, eyes gleaming with hatred and menace. "We have to help him."

"Great idea," Arion agreed sarcastically, "Now how exactly do we do that?" Lyre frowned for a moment before grinning and tapping the silver spike adorning his shoulder. "The snag machine should be able to do it. Normally I prefer not to use it for the theft of Pokemon but...I don't see much of any other choice."

"Huh," Arion said, "and here I thought that thing was just an accessory. Lyre looked annoyed for a moment before turning his attention to the machine. "Wait a moment."

"What now?" Lyre asked.

"You said it's for the theft of Pokemon," Arion said. Lyre shot him an impatient look. "Arceus isn't exactly captured. Wouldn't that thing only work if he was already in a Pokeball?" Lyre opened his mouth to argue but paused before closing it again.

"You're right," he said, "but that just means we'll have to free him ourselves."

"Again, how exactly?" Lyre shrugged and raced towards Arceus. Arion was ready to call out but held his tongue. At least Lyre seemed to have some form of idea. He bit his lip and released the Pokemon from the Pokeball in his hand, almost relieved to see Midnight appear. He looked back at Lyre to see the boy getting a lift from a Flygon to get on top of Arceus' back. The Pokemon growled lowly at him and moved one massive arm. "Lyre!"

"Filthy human!" it spat angrily, shaking Lyre off before batting him aside with its raised hand. It opened its mouth and let loose a burst of energy towards the boy. His Flygon snatched him up and out of the way just before the blast struck, carrying him back to Arion.

"Thanks Jet," Lyre said, slipping out of Jet's hold. He looked back at the raging Arceus. "He is not pleased."

"I can tell," Arion said, watching another blast of energy tear into the mountain. _'What is he aiming at?'_

"He's going to tear the mountain apart at this rate," Lyre said as his eyepiece flickered to life, "That energy field is making him go wild."

"How does Tryus expect to take Arceus in this state?" Arion wondered aloud. Lyre glanced at him while Jet and Storm shifted in annoyance.

"I don't know who this Tryus is," Lyre said, "but I assume he's one of the bad people who took Celebi." Arion nodded. "Then likely he's waiting for Arceus to wear himself out. That contraption makes it impossible for Arceus' power to regenerate. He'll run out of energy after a while and they'll likely take him to some place that's easier to contain him."

"In the meantime we have to figure out how to free one pissed off legendary," he said. Midnight released a strange cry before bounding forward, narrowly avoiding a blast of energy which almost took his tail off. "Midnight! Get back here!" He was ready to go after the idiotic Absol when Lyre grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he ordered, "Midnight has a pretty good idea. Where he is Arceus can't target him." Arion could easily tell Lyre was right. Midnight was almost under Arceus' belly, blasting fire at something he couldn't see and raking at it with his claws. "There are several of those devices channeling the energy. Maybe we can take them out." The mountain rumbled suddenly as Arceus' energy beam stopped. A crack splintered through the rock in a jagged line.

"Or maybe we should get the hell out of here before the entire mountain falls under us." Lyre nodded in agreement and grabbed Storm before Jet picked him up and helped deposit him on his back. "Midnight!" he called out as he placed Dawn back in her Pokeball. The Absol looked up and ran towards him. He hurriedly placed Midnight back in his Pokeball before Jet grabbed his waist with both clawed hands. Just then the ground crumbled beneath them. Jet pushed off, struggling to carry two people at the same time. Eventually he gained enough altitude to fly free. Lyre helped Arion get purchase to sit on Jet's back and the Flygon spiraled higher into the air.

"Looks like Arceus is a lost cause," Lyre muttered and Arion looked back to see a Dragonite and several Crobat lifting the energy field, the exhausted Arceus still in it. On the Dragonite's back he thought he could vaguely see Alzea looking up at them. He scowled before something struck him.

"Wait!" he said, "Rebecca's still on the mountain!" Lyre swore and was about to redirect Jet when a form shot up from the mountain and nearly barreled into them. Arion stared in shock. "Rebecca?"

"What, now you're mistaking me for something else?" she asked with a sly smile, "Let's go. It's gonna rain soon." Lyre nodded and they raced away from the crumbling mountain, Arceus' cry echoing behind them.

"What happened to you after we left?" Arion asked Rebecca. The girl looked up from where she was seated on the opposite side of Blitz. The Charmeleon was sleeping contently between them, tail serving as a fire.

"Not much to tell you the truth," Rebecca said, "I woke just as the mountain was crumbling and put Luna into her Pokeball before Screech got us the hell out of there." Arion nodded and leaned back against the wall of the cave they were staying in until the rain blew over. Lyre was seated towards the entrance, playing the wooden flute he carried with him. The sad, melodic tune washed over them.

"So we have no clue where to go next," Arion said solemnly.

"Actually we do," Lyre said softly, standing and coming over to join them. He was drenched from the rain that had blown into the cave and he looked very subdued. "I got a message from Celebi finally."

"So even the music boy can be useful at times," Rebecca said. Lyre didn't respond to the jab and Arion frowned. Clearly the boy was grieving; though at the loss of Arceus or his partner was unknown.

"It took a lot of energy but Celebi informed me that this Tryus guy if gunning for Jirachi next." Rebecca growled lowly.

"Of course he is," she muttered, "If he can funnel Jirachi's power into a person and amplify it then he'll be able to grant whatever wishes he desires. Jirachi certainly is useful."

"They aren't tools!" Lyre snarled, standing up. Clearly the boy had finally snapped, his blue eyes radiating anger. "You're about as bad as that Tryus guy!" Before Arion could intervene or even blink Rebecca had stood and, in a single harsh movement, smacked the boy so hard that he'd reeled back, one hand going to his cheek while his eyes widened.

"Let's get one thing straight right now," Rebecca said lowly. Lyre just stared at her, frozen in place. Arion stayed silent, not willing to turn her icy anger onto him. He'd never seen the girl mad, he'd never seen her with any real emotion actually, but she was downright terrifying in this cold rage of hers. "I am nothing like that man and it'd be best for you to remember that. Now, I don't care how upset you are over the fact that your precious partner has been taken or that you failed to help Arceus. Get over it." She backed off and turned away. "I've known him much longer than either of you two. He's cold, calculating, ruthless, and won't back down. If you get bent out of shape every time he wins a battle then you'd best leave now because there's no time for second guessing yourself."

"How can you be so calm with what he's doing?!" Lyre demanded, apparently finding his voice again. His face on one side was bright red and Arion winced slightly at the sight. "He's probably torturing Celebi and Arceus right now! God knows what else he's doing." Rebecca paused at the cave's entrance and turned, blue eyes darker than Arion had ever seen them.

"Believe me," she said lowly, "I'm more aware of what he's doing than any god you could find, and if you don't get yourself together then Celebi's as good as dead." She turned with that and left, disappearing into the rain. Luna's mewl broke the silence and Arion gently scratched the Umbreon's head. Lyre sighed and flopped down beside him.

"I screwed up didn't I," he said. Arion shook his head, still staring out into the rain.

"In all honesty...I don't know."

**How was it? When I first planned out this story Lyre wasn't actually supposed to exist. However, a friend of mine started saying what he'd be as a Pokemon character and there we go. Lyre was born. And he's a balance for Rebecca in a way. I thought that there wasn't enough tension between Arion and Rebecca and Lyre fits that part beautifully I think. It's changed the entire idea I had originally but hopefully for the better. So, let me know what you guys think. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, glad I could finally get this posted. I hope you guys enjoy another Lunar Sun chapter.**

When Arion woke up the next day he found himself surrounded by Pokemon. Luna and Dawn were curled up on either side of him while Storm had decided to lay on his stomach and chest. He groaned and carefully rolled the little dragon off of him before sitting up. "So you're up." He turned to look at Lyre who was sitting off to one side with a smile, time flute in hand.

"Yeah," he said, "you seem...happy this morning." Lyre gave a hum and tapped the flute against his chin.

"I guess so," he said, "I just did a lot of thinking last night."

"Oh?"

"And I figure Rebecca has a point you know. I can't just sit and sulk. I have to keep fighting until I can't anymore."

_'I wonder if that's the entire reason she said what she did last night or if she was trying to tell us something else.'_ He kept his thoughts to himself and looked around, noting that the moody girl was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Rebecca?"

"Still out I assume. I don't think she came back last night."

"You'd be correct about that." Arion looked up to see Rebecca coming into the cave. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not but the girl looked exhausted. Her bag was slung over one arm haphazardly as she went to sit beside Luna. The Umbreon purred and curled up to her happily.

"Where did you go last night?" Arion asked.

"I needed some peace and quiet," she said, "which is nearly impossible to get around you two." She opened her bag and pulled out two apples, tossing one to both of the boys before pulling one out for herself. "Also, I needed time to look through this thing." She pulled a book out from her bag and Arion gaped at her.

"You can't be serious!" he said in shock.

"What did she do?" Lyre asked curiously. Arion ignored him and yanked the book away from Rebecca.

"I cannot believe you stole this from the library," he groaned before biting into his apple, "I'm traveling with a criminal."

"Your name calling doesn't faze me in the slightest you know," she said, taking the book back and flipping it open, "I do what I have to and we don't have time to stop by a town to look up the legends every time we get a lead. With Celebi's help we may be able to get ahead of them for once."

"So you already looked up the legends on Jirachi?" Lyre asked.

"Legend," she clarified, "There's luckily only one myth for some of the more minor legionaries. Jirachi, Phione, Meloetta and the like. The more major ones will be a pain to track down without a location like we had for Arceus."

"So what's the legend say?" Arion asked.

"That's the good news," she said before biting into her apple. "There's a shrine north of here that is dedicated to Jirachi. The legend states that, in the past, people used to go there frequently to pray to Jirachi to fulfill their wishes. Usually it was minor things. Good health for their family members or a wish to find love." She flipped a page. "People have such simplistic minds."

"Where's the good news in this?" Lyre asked, "If this guy reaches Jirachi he could wish for anything he wants. I'm shocked he didn't go there first."

"There's a good reason for that," Rebecca said, "Jirachi only grants the wishes of those that it deems pure or heart. Jirachi wouldn't grant the wish of someone like Tryus or any of his lackeys. No, likely he was waiting until he found someone he deemed pure enough for Jirachi to grant their wish and is bringing them with him to the shrine."

"So he's not just using Pokemon as tools. He's using people as well." Rebecca shrugged.

"He always has. I'm honestly not surprised. I'd be more shocked if he wasn't using someone as a pawn. We'd best hurry though. The moment he has Jirachi he'll likely kill whoever he has and unless we want more dead people we need to find a way to reroute Jirachi elsewhere."

"Why?" Lyre asked.

"If Jirachi stays there then Tryus will just keep trying. If whoever he has doesn't get Jirachi to show itself then we'd best be ready for a trail of bodies. I doubt there are many people who Jirachi would find pure of heart anymore. Tryus won't give up until he succeeds, and he doesn't care how many people die in the mean time."

"How far is the shrine?" Arion asked. Rebecca closed the book and slid it into her bag.

"Several days walk. Flying isn't an option due to the almost constantly raging snowstorms," she said, "and we don't have the right supplies to get that far without either starving or freezing to death. The shrine's located in what's now called Glacial Mountains. Without proper equipment it'll end up being a suicide mission."

"There's a city just before you get into snow territory," Lyre said, "About a day's flight. We could stock up there."

"Great idea," Rebecca said sarcastically, "if we had the money for it. However, we have none. Got something else kid?"

"There has to be some way to get what we need," Arion said, hoping to stall another fight between the two.

"There is," Rebecca said, "You just won't like it."

"You aren't stealing more." Rebecca sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Put aside your damn morals for a moment," she said, "If we don't get to Jirachi first then an innocent person dies. Think of the big picture here."

"She's right," Lyre said, "There isn't time for anything else."

"All right," Arion said after a few moments of silence, "We need food and jackets right? The Pokemon Center in Icepeak city should have that in case there's an emergency. I'll keep my cousin busy while you do what you need to do. I don't, however, like it."

"Good," Rebecca said, "If you like it then you truly are a criminal. That's the big difference between me and Tryus." She looked to Lyre as she spoke before beckoning to Luna. "You'll have to go back in your Pokeball for a while. Cold weather and you don't mix." Luna huffed but sat obediently and waited to be placed into her Pokeball. Arion looked to Dawn who mewled pitifully but allowed herself to be placed inside her Pokeball. "You'd best put Storm in his ball as well."

"I know," he said with a sigh before putting the Gible into its Pokeball. He swapped out that for another Pokeball and let Jet free. The Flygon shook itself, seeming raring to fly. Rebecca let Screech out as well and hopped on her back.

"I hope Jet's fast enough to keep up," Rebecca said as Arion scrambled on behind her. Lyre got on Jet and grinned, pulling his eyepiece off and placing it in his bag before pulling out a pair of green tinted goggles.

"You only wish you could leave me behind," he said. Rebecca smirked and bent low on Screech's back. Arion bent himself down as well, swallowing thickly.

_'Why did I get stuck with these two crazy people.'_

"Never again," Arion said as they landed. They were still a ways away from Icepeak City but he was glad they had landed. "You two are absolutely fucking insane." He looked up to see both Lyre and Rebecca looked satisfied with themselves as they placed their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. "Why is it flying to you two is just an excuse to try and break the sound barrier?"

"Hey," Lyre said happily, "maybe you'll get used to it. You looked like you were gonna hurl." Arion groaned.

_'I hate them both,'_ he thought before straightening and releasing Dawn. The Espeon mewed happily, grateful to be let out for a while. He bent and scooped her up. "Sorry girl," he said. Dawn purred and nuzzled him happily. He smiled and put her down. Immediately Dawn went to pounce on Luna. The Umbreon flicked its tail but otherwise did nothing.

"We'd best hurry," Rebecca said. Lyre trotted off towards the city and Arion grabbed Rebecca's arm before she could follow. "What?"

"How are your ribs doing?" he asked, remembering the blackish bruise that had marred her. She pulled away and turned.

"Don't concern yourself with me," she said tightly, "I'm fine." He sighed and watched her leave for a moment before Dawn nudged his leg and brought him back to reality. He gave her a small smile before racing after Rebecca and Lyre. The two were silent, looking only ahead at the city in front of them.

When they finally reached the Pokemon Center, Arion felt knots in his stomach. They were really going to steal? And from his own family no less! He swallowed thickly and walked up to the counter, giving his cousin a wide smile.

"Arion," she said happily, "how good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Passing through with some friends," he answered, "We were hoping to get some rooms for the night before heading north."

"Of course," she told him. She'd barely finished before the phone rang.

"I'd best answer that," he said. She giggled and turned to her computer, registering their rooms. He plucked the receiver up and accepted the video call, seeing his mother's familiar face. "Hey mom."

"Arion," she greeted. There was a pause where she seemed to be looking for something. "What happened to that sweet girl who was with you?"

"I am still here ma'am," Rebecca said, coming to stand beside him. His mother grinned.

"Please, call me Rose dear," she said sweetly, "I hope I get to meet you personally some day." Arion internally groaned and shook his head.

"Uh hey mom," he said, "I got another companion a little while back."

"Oh?" she said slowly, "and...would this happen to be another girl?"

"No," he said hurriedly, feeling his cheeks heat, "It's a boy and his name is Lyre." He turned, beckoning the boy over. "Mom, this is Lyre." His mom's smile grew.

"Hello dear," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Lyre replied.

"I see you're having fun with your friends so I'll let you go," she said, "talk to you again soon." He said goodbye and hung up before going back to get the room key from his cousin. When he had they all walked to the room. He felt worn out and exhausted.

"Let's all get some shut eye," Lyre said as they entered, flopping down on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Another bed sat on the other side of the room. "I'm beat." Arion nodded and watched as Rebecca silently sat down on the bed on the other side of the room. He pushed away his unease and nodded, taking off his shoes and clambering onto the top bunk. His limbs felt like lead.

_'Tomorrow,'_ he thought as his eyes slid shut, _'everything's going to change.'_

**How was it? Good? Bad? Tired of me yet? Hopefully not the last one. Anyway, review your opinions. Thanks a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So glad to get a new chapter up for you people. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

Arion woke to the pitch black room of the Pokemon Center. He sighed and sat up. _'May as well waste some time and see if I can get back to sleep,'_ He thought. Carefully, so as not to disturb Dawn, he clambered down from his bunk and headed for the door which was cracked open. Positive they had closed it before going to sleep he glanced back at Lyre. The boy was sleeping soundly, oblivious to anything going on around him. Arion cracked a smile and shook his head before turning his gaze to Rebecca's bed. Luna was sleeping gently but there was no sign of the Umbreon's owner. Curious now, Arion exited the room and started down the hall.

The halls were dark as he traversed them, heading for the main room. He was only halfway there hen he noticed the light for his cousin's room was on. He switched courses, getting ready to open the door when he heard voices.

"You say you have to head north?" his cousin was saying, "but why?"

"That I can't divulge." There was Rebecca. He peered through the partially open door to see the two girls in the room. His cousin was sitting on her bed, eyes wide and alert. Clearly she hadn't slept yet. Rebecca was standing by the window with her back to him, arms crossed.

"So you need supplies but cannot tell me why." his cousin clarified. Rebecca sighed.

"Look," she said, turning to fix her gaze on the other, "there is one thing I can be completely honest about. Originally the thought of asking you never crossed my mind. I don't particularly enjoy people and in the past I did whatever was necessary. So long as no one died I was content. The result would be the same, just quicker. And speed is more important to me than the feelings of others."

"Yet you came here to ask," his cousin pointed out, "maybe being around my cousin has changed you. You're taking the time to make a kind gesture." Kind. The word did not suit Rebecca.

"You don't know me," Rebecca said, "Your cousin and our other companion would likely beg to differ. I am not kind. I am smart. The thought of dealing with your cousin after stealing from the family he adores so much gives me a headache. Simply, I ask because _**this**_ is the faster route."

"I see," the Joy said. There was silence for a few moments before his cousin smiled. "All right. You may have what you need. Just try to return what you can of the equipment."

"No promises," Rebecca said before starting for the door. Arion jerked back and slid around the corner, hearing the door open and footsteps walk away.

_'Rebecca asked my cousin,'_ he thought, _'despite her claim that she did it only to pacify me...is that all?'_ He shook his head and started back towards the room, thoughts a blur as he lay awake the rest of the night.

When he finally got up in the morning he felt weary and confused. Lyre and Rebecca were no where to be found and the room was eerily silent. He quickly noted that Dawn wasn't around either and hurriedly left the room. He found them all in the main room with his cousin who was explaining something to them.

"Oh," his cousin said as she saw him, "glad you're here Arion. I was just telling your friends that you can leave some of your Pokemon here. You know, he one's that can't handle the cold as well. It can be too easy to lose a Pokeball in a blizzard."

"That makes sense," he said with a nod.

"We were thinking of taking two," Lyre explained, "That way we can keep an eye on them easier." Arion nodded again and bent to scratch Dawn's head.

"At least you won't have to stay stuck in your ball now girl," he said. She mewled happily and he straightened.

"You can let them all out," She said, "I feel bad for them to be stuck in there. Besides, business is slow up here."

"Thanks cous," Arion replied before releasing his Pokemon from their Pokeballs. "Most of you guys are gonna stay with my cousin for a bit. Behave okay?" He was rewarded with a chorus of affirmatives and smiled. "Alright. Blitz, Flare, you guys are coming with me." The little Vulpix and Charmeleon trotted over happily, one on each side of him. Rebecca released her Pokemon next, signaling for Silver and Cross to come next to her. Flare sniffed at Silver and the Mighteyena snapped at the Vulpix, nearly taking a bite out of her muzzle. Arion scooped Flare up, glaring at Silver while Lyre released his team. He looked them over curiously.

"Oh yeah," Lyre said, "I never introduced everyone yet. You already know Jet and Storm so the Lairon is named Razor, the Gliscor's name is Glisten, Donphan is Quake, and Mismagius is Reaver." He looked his Pokemon over carefully, biting his lip in thought. "Reaver and Razor are going to come with me. The rest of you guys are going to stay here okay?" His Pokemon didn't seem thrilled but all nodded in understanding. Lyre plucked off four Pokeballs and handed them to Arion's cousin who took them and placed them on a tray. Lyre then turned and placed Razor back in her Pokeball and stuck both Pokeballs in his bag. "It'll be easier if we leave at least one out while we travel. Besides, I'l feel weird without Storm beside me."

Arion followed his lead, placing Flare in her ball before hnding the ones for the four remaining to his cousin. Rebecca hesitated for only a moment before following suite, placing Cross in his ball. Arion saw Lyre take a step back from the growling Silver and couldn't help but share his unease.

They said a quick goodbye and his cousin handed them the equiptment and food they would need, claiming that she wasn't going to be berated by Rose if Arion got sick from his stupidity. Lyre laughed and Rebecca nodded as if it were the only obvious answer. Arion knew better. As they trudged forward into the snow covered mountains Arion's brain was turning over the conversation he'd overheard between Rebecca and his cousin. He couldn't have done anything to effect Rebecca...had he? When he thought about it he couldn't deny that she definitely spoke to him more, treating him as more of a friend than an obsticle. She'd even revealed little bits and pieces of who she was to him. Maybe...maybe she really had changed. Even if only a little.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he almost tripped over Silver who didn't even growl at him. He froze, concerned, and noticed that the Mighteyena was giving a low, warning growl. Rebecca knelt beside him, seemingly uncaring of the frigid snow, and lifted something out of the snow. It appeared to be some form of pendant, a silvery-white crescent moon rimmed with black. Intricate patters swirled on its face, giving it an odd sense of beauty.

"Track Silver," Rebecca ordered. The Mighteyena growled and bent to sniff at the pendant, giving a bark and shaking snow out of her fur before bounding into the mountains. Rebecca stood and ran after her without issue, leaving the boys and their Pokemon to catch up. They ran after her, the freezing wind whipping into their faces.

"Where are we going?" Arion called to Rebecca. She promptly ignored him, following her Pokemon as she raced through the snow. He glanced to Lyre who shrugged. The pendant mean something to Rebecca. It meant nothing to them.

It was only after they'd almost frozen their limbs off and Silver was shaking with fatigue that they slowed. Silver continued to trudge through the snow, determination gleaming in her exhaustion filled eyes. There was no way any of them could continue at this rate. The pace would literally kill them.

"We need to stop," Arion said, finally catching Rebecca's attention, "It's getting late and Silver can barely stand. Whoever that pendant belongs to will wait until morning any sane person will wait until morning to keep walking through this blizzard." Rebecca was silent for a moment, Silver panting beside her, before she looked at the pendant in her hand.

"It belongs to Tryus," she said quietly. Arion barely heard her over the wind and t hit him why she was so determined to keep moving. Tryus wasn't sane. He was exactly the type of person who would press on in darkness through a blizzard.

"Perhaps he'll stop too," Lyre cut in, "He has someone else with him and unless he wants to risk getting them killed he'll have to stop." Rebecca looked about to say something when he cut her off. "Normally I would agree with you and say that he's so nuts that he wouldn't care about anyone else's safety. However, he needs this particular person to draw out Jirachi. If they die then all of this would be for naught. He'll be careful, and he won't expect us to be following him. We'll be fine if we rest." Rebecca eyed him for a moment before nodding, slumping slightly. Arion inwardly gave a sigh of relief. At least Lyre had talked a bit of sense into the stubborn girl. "How did you know it was his."

"I gave it to him," Rebecca said simply, "a long time ago." They were all silent for a while.

"Let's find a place to sleep tonight," Arion said at last, "We can get moving once more in the morning." Rebecca and Lyre both nodded and they stumbled off in search of shelter for the night.

"Sir." Tryus turned, focusing his icy gaze on Alzea.

"What is it?"

"We have to stop for the night," the woman said, "the girl won't hold out if we keep this up." Tryus scowled and gave in with a sigh.

"Fine," he said, "we wait for the night. Go see to the girl. I'll be there in a moment."

"Of course sir." Alzea walked off, her footsteps crunching through the snow. Tryus breathed out a heavy breath, raching one hand up to his neck.'

_'My pendant is gone,'_ he realized, _'I suppose it doesn't matter, it was just a little trinket...but,'_ He looked back through the snow, _'I wonder if I could still find it.'_ He shook his head and clenched his fists. _'No matter. For now the mission comes first.'_ He turned to head in out of the snow when he paused and looked towards the setting sun. _'You'll see Rebecca. You're understand some day.'_

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you review and comment. If you do then I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as possible. Bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I can't believe I got another chapter done for this already. I guess I'm finally getting into the grove of writing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Arion gave a groan as he pulled himself off of the cold stone floor of the tiny cave they'd managed to locate the night before. He looked towards the opening to see it almost fully covered in snow, save for a small portion on the side, and shuddered, imagining what would have happened if their air had been cut off during the night.

He pushed that thought aside and looked around the cave. Blitz was awake and blinking sleepily at him. Rebecca was still sleeping soundly nearby, Silver curled protectively beside the girl. Arion cocked his head and took the opportunity to study the relaxed features of the girl's face. She, like most people, lost the normally frigid tone of her face while she slept. She wasn't exactly innocent, but she looked more like a gentle teenage girl who'd been through some rough shit. It made him feel connected towards her. Almost like he could see her as a happy little kid, playing with Luna when she was an Eevee. It made him wonder about her family...if she even had any.

"Arion?" He looked towards the entrance to see Lyre coming in, shoving snow out of his way, "you look a little lost."

"Nah," he said with a small smile, "just thinking. How come you were outside?"

"Checking out the weather," Lyre said, clearly not revealing everything. Arion raised a brow and waited, hoping for the smaller boy to continue. Lyre sighed and sat beside him. "Alright. I...I was hoping to get a message from Celebi. So far there's been nothing besides that original short message. I guess I'm just worried for her." He looked at Arion and the elder could see the lost look in the younger's blue eyes. "Is that strange? To have so much concern for a Pokemon that I don't even see very often?"

"Not at all," Arion said reassuringly, "You seem very close to Celebi. That in itself is amazing."

"Celebi saved me when I was a kid," Lyre said suddenly, dropping his chin onto his knees, "When I was about seven or eight Celebi found me in the forest where she was occupying. I was just lying unconscious, the snag machine and lens with me. If not for her I probably would have ended up dead from dehydration or starvation."

"Why were you out there alone?" Arion asked gently. Lyre shrugged and Arion swallowed. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's fine," Lyre replied, "I just don't know. All I remember is waking up in a tree shielded grove with Celebi hovering over me. I was lost, exhausted, and starving. That's all I knew at that point besides my first name. As for any family I just assume I have none. At least, I've never found any. Celebi kind of raised me until I was old enough to travel on my own. She was the one who introduced me to Storm in the first place."

"Wow," Arion said, shifting his gaze to stare at the wall, "I can't even think what that would be like. What you and Rebecca have gone through...I guess I've overestimated a few things in my life. I love my family dearly but...I always assumed that everyone had one. I couldn't even imagine life without them. It must be lonely." Lyre nodded.

"I can't speak for Rebecca," Lyre said, "mainly because I don't know her situation, but I know that I was lonely for the few years I was with Celebi. Hell, I was lonely even after that. Pokemon are great and everything, but human interaction wasn't easy for me to come by with my job."

"Your job?" Lyre raised his left arm, flexing his fingers. Arion could see the machine attached to him, seeming quite content to stay fixed there.

"Celebi explained the snag machine to me," Lyre explained, turning his hand over to look at the back of it. Five spindly rods trailed down his fingers, seemingly attached to the skin. "It was supposed to be a newer model, one that would work better than any of the ones previously. It works well for purifying Shadow Pokemon but...there's a bit of a side effect." Arion cocked his head and the boy heaved a sigh. "I can't take it off," He admitted, "I think Celebi knew that and waited until I'd basically finished growing before allowing me to use it. They created the machine with almost a mind and will of its own, and it sort of fused into my skin at some point along the way. It hasn't done any real damage but it's a little unnerving to have a chunk of metal infused into your skin."

"I would imagine so," Arion said. They sat in silence until Rebecca finally stirred, coming into consciousness slowly. No one said a word and Arion couldn't help but bring his thoughts back to Rebecca. What had her life been like? Had she been left alone somewhere, abandoned by any trace of her family? Was that why she had been with Tryus? Why she still seemed to feel connected to him despite his wrongdoings? He could see himself in that position, being a young kid left all alone with nothing. Clinging to the only person to show any sign of kindness or compassion only to discover that he was corrupt. Willingly leaving the only people she'd ever been close to in order to protect the very population that had shunned her in the past. To have that kind of life...

These were the thoughts that raced around his head as they started off again, waiting for Silver to pick up the trail again before racing off through the snow. The blizzard had calmed, though icy wind still smacked them into awareness. The blank landscape didn't help him calm his thoughts either, giving him nothing else to focus on but such morbid ideas. If anything had been different Lyre or Rebecca wouldn't have been here beside him. If Celebi hadn't found Lyre then the boy would be nothing more than a forgotten memory, a faded corpse lost in the woods forever. And if he himself hadn't found Rebecca...who knew how much she would have suffered. He could still clearly recall the image of her lying in the grass, suffering in a pool of her own blood. He shook his head, hoping to clear it. However, the horrifying images of Lyra and Rebecca dead wouldn't leave him alone.

He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder and looked up into icy blue eyes. Rebecca was studying him curiously, an almost worried expression lurking in her eyes. He forced a smile. "I'm sorry," he said, "were you saying something?"

"I said we're close," Rebecca said, releasing him and stepping back, "we need to be as alert as possible. This time someone else's life hangs in the balance. It isn't just Jirachi. It's a live, flesh-and-blood, human being; and Tryus won't care about killing them when he's done." His smile slid away as the images of his companions (dare he call them friends?) dead filled his brain again. Was this how it was going to be? An endless trail of bodies that they couldn't catch up to?

"They aren't dead yet," Lyre whispered to him, "Keep your head." Arion nodded and steeled himself, looking down at Blitz beside him. The Charmeleon's eyes were burning with determination and Arion felt his resolve return. No way was someone dying if he could help it.

They picked their way up the icy mound Rebecca and Silver had led they to, cautious not to slide back down and waste time. Arion was the first to get up fully, poking his head up and over to look around. At first he saw no one through the sheet of snow that had started falling. Then, three faint figures made themselves known when a blaze of fire lit up in the snow. They were only about 20 feet away. "I see Tryus," Arion informed the other two. Lyre popped up beside him, squinting through the snow. Rebecca did nothing, likely aware she'd be able to see nothing. "He only has one person from his team with him and his hostage."

"One person is all he needs," Rebecca commented, "It's likely Alzea, the woman we saw at the incident with Celebi. He'll use her to keep us busy while he gets Jirachi contained. Though we do have one advantage this time around."

"What's that?" Lyre asked. Rebecca smirked.

"You," she said, "he expects me and Arion to show up at some point. He won't, however, expect us to have a third person. Alzea's best Pokemon won't be able to fight out here because the blizzard will impede Dragonite. She'll be able to handle one person, two at most. Not all three of us."

"What's the plan?" Arion asked.

"Simple," Rebecca said, "Once I get Tryus' attention you two rush Alzea. Take her out as quickly as possible, grab the girl, and take off. Once that's done will see what to do about Jirachi." Arion nodded and watched Rebecca pull herself up and over the ice mound, dropping neatly on the other side without a sound. Silver scrabbled after her, only making a tiny annoyed grunt before falling silent. Together the pair approached Tryus, calm and collected. Arion waited until she had become faded in the snow before hopping down over the mound, Lyre and their Pokemon following. They skirted around to the side, towards Alzea. The woman was too concerned with the hostage girl to notice them and the snow hid their presence well, especially from the Houndoom standing by a small piece of stone the size and shape of a headstone. "Tryus!" Rebecca's voice rang out clear enough despite the heavy snowfall and Tryus' head snapped up, shock clear on his face before it slid into anger.

"How did you get here?" He demanded. Rebecca held up the pendant and Tryus froze.

"You dropped this," She said, tossing it towards him. It landed in the snow between them, glittering against the white ground. "To think you kept it after all these years."

"Quiet," Tryus said. He glanced around. "Where's that companion of yours? The Joy boy." Rebecca scoffed, crossing her arms as Silver sat beside her, head up and looking proud.

"As if I needed him," she said, "you know I only keep people around as long as they're useful. A little something I seemed to have picked up from you."

"Should I feel honored that something I taught you stuck?" Tryus asked in a mocking tone, "so why have you come? Surely not to beg forgiveness."

"In your dreams," Rebecca replied without missing a beat.

"Then you have come to lose. It's about time you came back home anyway. Whether you like it or not."

"That place is not my home," Rebecca said, "and I don't think you can beat me on your own. Too bad Alzea's a tad bit busy with your hostage." Tryus snarled, unhooking another Pokeball while Houndoom padded over.

"You overestimate your abilities," He said, releasing the Pokemon inside; a Weavile. "How about a battle like old times? Surely you remember how it went?"

"Fine," Rebecca said, "let's go." She released Cross and immediately they clashed in battle. Fire and Thunder Fangs met from Silver and Houndoom as they tore at each other viciously while Cross and Weavile chased each other back and forth, striking out with Metal Claws. Even Rebecca and Tryus were fighting, throwing well aimed punches and swipes at a speed that made Arion's head spin. He himself would never be able to dodge even one of those strikes.

"Arion," Lyre hissed, nodding towards Alzea. He nodded and looked to Blitz. The Charmeleon jumped into battle immediately, scaring Alzea with an Aerial Ace that purposely missed. Blitz continued to purposely miss her with attacks, Reaver joining in with some well-aimed Shadow Balls. As Alzea fumbled to get a Pokeball free with gloved fingers Arion went for the girl who was tied up and sitting in the snow. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, clearly terrified out of her mind. Two Pokeballs sat on her belt and Arion wasn't surprised that Tryus kidnapped a rookie trainer. They were easy to lose since no one knew them well and, with their traveling, most families would go long periods of time without speaking to their kids. It would be months before anyone thought this girl missing.

"Hang on," he said, "I'll get you out." The girl nodded shakily, still sobbing slightly. Arion pulled at the knots with numb fingers, nearly freeing them when a Metal Claw nearly sliced him in half. He jerked back just in time to get nothing more than a gash on his upper arm. _'Any later and that would have severed it off!'_ He thought, looking up. A Lucario stood before him, anger in its eyes. Arion glanced at Tryus who was giving it orders. _'He can command three at once in two separate fights!"_

"Leave him alone!" The girl yelled, grabbing onto Lucario's arm. Without hesitation the Pokemon threw her aside, landing her in the snow roughly. Arion stood hurriedly and looked to where Blitz was. He and Reaver were dealing with a Gengar and Typlosion that Alzea had managed to release. Seeing that the Charmeleon was occupied, Arion grabbed his other Pokeball.

"Flare!" He called as the Vulpix appeared. She looked so tiny next to Lucario who nearly doubled her in height. "Flamethrower!" The uncontrolled jet of flame burst forth from the tiny fox, instantly melting portions of the snow away. Lucario dodged it easily enough, too fast for the young, inexperienced Vulpix. In a flash it grabbed Flare as soon as her flames died down and sent a Dark Pulse through her tiny body. She screeched and writhed in his grasp before he tossed her towards the girl. Flare landed with a thump and lay still. Arion felt his breath catch. _'Please let her be okay.'_ Lucario turned on him, eyes glittering with malice.

"Kina, use Copycat!" Arion watched as a Delcatty jumped in front of him, sending a powerful Dark Pulse back at Lucario. It struck the surprised foe, making him stagger back. Arion looked up to see the girl on her feet, shaking but determined. "Double Slap!" Kina darted forwards and swatted at Lucario with its tail. With a snarl Lucario grabbed her by the neck. Another Dark Pulse surged from the Lucario, making Kina screech. "No!" the girl cried out, tears welling in her eyes. Arion looked around him. Lyre was clearly losing, small cuts littering his body. Reaver was no where in sight, Razor fighting instead beside a tired Blitz. Rebecca didn't seem to be faring much better. Silver was bleeding from several bite marks, fur scorched in a few spots. Cross was cut up pretty well too, slowing visibly as Weavile ran circles around him, swatting him around like a toy. Rebecca herself was still lashing out at Tryus with quick strikes, but they were considerably slower than the ones she'd been throwing earlier. Tryus, surprisingly, looked a bit pained and appeared as if he were holding back against the beaten girl.

_'Is this what it's going to be like repeatedly?'_ He wondered, _'Watching everyone get hurt over and over again?'_ He felt anger and fear well up in him, growing until he finally snapped and cried out. "Stop...Stop!"

As if answering his cry everything froze. He paused, panting, and looked around. They hadn't stopped because of his order. They were frozen, suspended as if someone had pressed pause on the whole scene. He looked around, confused and all around, dare he admit it, scared. _"No need to worry. They'll be fine soon enough."_ He whirled around towards the little stone. There, seated almost daintily on top of it, was Jirachi.

**So how was it? Review and let me know and I'll keep writing. Until next time! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo hoo, one more chapter down. Still got over half of the story left to write but oh well. Onward we go!**

Arion stared at the tiny legendary in a mix of emotions he couldn't ever hope to figure out anytime soon. Especially not now. Not in this crucial moment of battle, frozen before him."What," he started, voice shaking, "What did you do? And how are you talking to me?"

"_I granted your wish,"_ Jirachi said though its mouth didn't move, _"You wanted them to stop so I paused them. It will wear off soon enough. As for how I can communicate with you, I am what you humans call a psychic type no?"_

"Well...yeah," Arion said.

"_That in itself should explain. I am speaking directly into your mind."_

"Why did you come?" Arion asked, "surely you can sense it. Tryus' true intentions."

"_I can,"_ Jirachi said, _"However, I understand what must be done. You will stop Tryus in time, but that time is not now. I must go to where Celebi and Arceus are. You must be patient. You were created for a reason that cannot be left alone. All three of you were. It may have been the girl Tryus brought who is pure of heart, but you were the one whose wish was strongest. **That **is what it takes to summon me. Pureness is only part of the equation."_

"What reason? Why are you allowing yourself to be captured?" Arion asked. Jirachi gave what looked like a sad smile before rising into the air, arms outspread.

"_You'll discover that answer soon enough,"_ Jirachi said, _"Just hold onto your faith. For now I must say goodbye Arion, son of Joy. Until we meet again."_ With a small flash of light everything resumed and the sounds of battle reached him. A cage not unlike that of Arceus' sprang up around Jirachi, encasing it in a force field.

"No!" Lyre cried out and dove for Jirachi. Arion watched, unable to move as Lyre grabbed onto one of he metal rods and a surge of energy ripped through him. He only came back to himself when Lyre fell back into the snow, twitching and clearly in pain from the shock.

"Alzea," Tryus said, "We're going. We have what we came for."

"Of course sir," Alzea replied, calling back her Pokemon. Tryus followed and waited as Alzea released her Dragonite before they mounted the Pokemon. Dragonite gripped the cage gingerly, taking off into the air with a single flap of its undersized wings. Arion finally regained control of his body, running first towards Flare and, once he ensured she was still breathing and put safely into her Pokeball, went to Lyre. He had stopped twitching so much, just panting heavily and giving the occasional jerk.

"We have to go after them," Lyre groaned, trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"No," Arion said firmly, holding him down in the snow, "Jirachi did what it wanted. It _**allowed**_ itself to be captured."

"He's right," Rebecca said, drawing their gaze towards her. Her pale face was bruised, one eye swollen shut, and she was holding her left arm as if it were damaged. "Jirachi clearly wanted to be captured. Celebi and Arceus fought. Jirachi did not." Lyre sat in silence for a moment before shutting his eyes.

"Damn it," he swore. Arion waited for his spasms to fully subside before he helped him sit up and looked back for the girl Tryus had brought. She was kneeling nearby, her Delcatty lying in her lap and whimpering softly.

"You should put her in her Pokeball," Arion commented, drawing the girl's attention to him, "It'll keep her safe." She nodded and drew Kina back into her Pokeball.

"Sorry I wasn't much of a help," she said sheepishly, "me and Kina haven't battled too much."

"It's fine," Arion said, looking around for Blitz. The Charmeleon was sitting off to one side, scratched up and bleeding. However, the flame on his tail was burning brightly so Arion knew that he would be fine. Razor was near Blitz, clearly sulking over the defeat. "We weren't expecting so much of a beating ourselves."

"Yeah, he's a bit-" she stopped talking suddenly, staring wide eyed at them. "R-Rebecca?"

"Paige?" Rebecca asked, shock evident in her voice. Arion looked over Paige for a moment, taking in the differences between her and Rebecca. Whereas Rebecca was cold, jet black hair and icy eyes; Paige was sweet, brown hair and gentle brown eyes to match. They were opposites in every way.

"You two know each other?" Arion asked.

"Yeah," Rebecca said slowly.

"We first met when we were kids," Paige explained, "I was one of the kids Tryus took in off the streets after I ran away from home with Kina. We never expected him to snap like that on me." Paige looked to Rebecca. "Or for you to take off so suddenly."

"Tryus has lost himself," Rebecca said, turning away, "His experiments to better the world have shifted. Now he's harming innocents and has ordered his underlings to kill me on several occasions." Paige's eyes widened.

"He would never have ordered such a thing," She protested, "they must have disobeyed his orders."

"No one disobeys him Paige," Rebecca said ominously, "you know that as well as I do. I'm just the only one willing to admit it. You all feel like you owe him because he helped you. I don't feel so obligated."

_'Oh boy,'_ Arion thought, watching the girl trudge through the snow. Without any Pokemon by her side she looked vulnerable and alone. _'Things just got a lot more complicated.'_

"To think you guys managed to get this injured," Arion's cousin said, dabbing antibiotics at a gash on Lyre's head, "and you've brought back another person as well." She pulled back and turned to Arion, hands on her hips. "Still not going to explain?"

"Sorry cous," Arion said, "we have to get going as soon as possible. Just uh...don't tell my mom about this okay?"

"Fine," she agreed, "but I don't like it."

"Thanks cous." He gave her a hug and gathered his Pokeballs from the healing machine, releasing Dawn from hers. "Ready to go girl?" he asked. She mewled in response and rubbed against his hip, purring happily. He waited patiently for Rebecca and Lyre to gather their things before he remembered Paige.

"She's coming with us," Rebecca said as if reading his mind, "At least until we get to her hometown."

"Where does she live?" he asked, curious. Rebecca paused for a millisecond before answering.

"Clearheart City," she said, "c'mon Paige. We're going." Paige gave a noise of assent before following her out like an excited Skitty. Arion watched them go and shook his head.

"C'mon Lyre," he said. Lyre nodded and they walked out in time to see Rebecca getting onto Screech, extending a hand to help Paige up. Lyre released Jet and hopped on, shifting awkwardly as he waited for Arion to follow.

"We're heading straight to Clearheart City," Rebecca said, "there we can drop off Paige and find a hotel room for the night so we can discuss our next move."

"Sounds like a plan," Lyre said. His voice sounded almost agitated, as if he were barely holding back anger. Rebecca paid him no mind so Arion attempted to ignore it. Perhaps he was looking into the situation too much.

The ride was mostly silent, save for the rushing wind in his ears, and Arion felt himself growing sick again being so high in the air with no control. Clinging to Jet was nearly impossible despite the scale like plates ridging his body, and hanging onto Lyre was _**not**_ an option. So he tried to think of anything else other than his precarious perch on Jet's slender back. He nearly heaved a sigh of relief when the city came into view. He could feel Jet tiring from carrying both him and Lyre and he didn't trust the Flygon to carry them much further.

"Hey Arion." He jumped slightly at the call of his name from Lyre and looked up, meeting eyes slightly darker than his own. "I'm going to ask Rebecca some questions when we arrive at Clearheart City."

"Why?" Arion asked, probably sounding more shocked than he needed to be.

"I need answers," Lyre said, "She's hiding too much and it bugs me." He shifted back to face forward and Arion left him alone. Clearly the younger boy was thinking about things. It wasn't his place to interrupt him.

They landed in the center square of the city, various people looking up with excited murmurs as they recalled their Pokemon. "You two go to Crystal Hotel and get a room for us under Arion's name. I'll meet you both there after I get Paige home," Rebecca said, turning away to head off.

"Wait," Lyre said. Rebecca paused and stood perfectly still, the silent observer once more. "When you get to the hotel I have some things to ask you. Some things I want answers for." Rebecca looked back over her shoulder, eyes unreadable until she turned back away.

"Understood," she said simply, walking away. Paige followed without reluctance, clearly happy.

"Arion," Lyre said, surprise clear on his face and in his voice, "did that just actually work?"

"Damn it!" As Tryus' fist met the wall he gave a low growl. "Where does she keep finding these little partners of hers!" He whipped around and looked at Alzea, ruby eyes glittering. "You," he said, making the blonde jerk and tense, "you fought the boy. What did you find out from that battle?"

"Well," Alzea began, trying to relax herself, "His name is Lyre to start. I could not find any information on him in the databases." Tryus growled and sat down at his desk with a sigh. It wasn't Alzea's fault after all.

"Anything else?" he asked tiredly. Alzea cleared her throat, adjusting the visor over her eyes as she did.

"Just one other thing," she said, "this Lyre boy had something attached to his arm."

"Go on," Tryus said sounding bored as he flipped through a file on his desk.

"It appeared to be a metallic arm of some sort," She said, "it was strapped to his arm almost perfectly. Even the fingers were a perfect fit." Tryus stood up suddenly.

"I should have realized," Tryus murmured, "He's Rafael's kid." He looked to Alzea. "Go tell the others to relax for now. We're taking a small pause in our pursuit of the legendary Pokemon. We won't move out for another day or so." Alzea bowed slightly.

"Yes sir." With that she walked out and Tryus sat back down, absently fingering the broken pieces of his pendant.

"So," he murmured to himself, "that kid's still alive." He glanced up at a picture placed on his desk. It had been taken ten years ago and showed himself at only ten years old. Next to him and holding his hand was Rebecca at only six years old. Beside her, seemingly six as well, was Rafael's son, a wide smile on his tiny face. "Lyre," he said slowly, "I should have made the connection myself." He sat back, still fiddling with the pendant pieces. "and since he has the machine with him, my goals are one step closer to completion." He closed his ruby eyes with a sigh of contentment. "Soon," he murmured, "soon you will see what it is I'm trying to do for you...Rebecca..."

**And~ scene. So how was it? Things are getting a bit messy aren't they. No matter how hard our trainers try they're always one step behind. tee-hee. That's how it's supposed to be I guess. Review and follow if you want more awesome story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, another chapter today. I feel on fire. I might get a third up, depend on if I have time to post. Already halfway through chapter 14 due to my several hour binge write the other day. I just hope you guys all enjoy.**

"So," Arion said, staring up at the ceiling from his hotel bed, "What are you planning on asking Rebecca?"

"I'm not completely sure," Lyre admitted. Arion rolled onto his side and looked at the boy, seated with Storm lying in his lap. "I guess I'll just ask whatever comes to mind until she refuses to answer anymore."

"Do you really want to **_know_**?" Arion asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to know."

"I mean, what if she's done some bad stuff in the past?" Arion asked, judging the boy's reaction. For now he was calm. "After all, she **_has_** been with Tryus this whole time." Lyre shrugged.

"She isn't now," he said softly, "I want to know why and...I feel like she knows something about me. About who I am."

"Why would she know anything about you?"

"I don't know," Lyre stated, "but how could Tryus **_not_** want something like the snag machine." He flexed his fingers, looking down at the infused metal. "She **_knows_** something. I can just tell."

_'As usual Lyre's thought this over completely,'_ Arion thought, _'He doesn't care about the consequences. He just wants answers. About Rebecca. About himself. About Tryus. I guess I can't say I'm not curious as well but...'_ He shook his head. No need to dwell on it too much. Not now at least.

The pair waited for close to half an hour for Rebecca to return, eventually ordering food just to have something to do. They'd barely finished and cleaned up when Rebecca arrived. She came in without pause, seating herself on the third bed in the room silently. They all sat in silence, neither Lyre nor Arion ready to start the conversation that was looming over them.

"You had things you needed answers to?" Rebecca asked at last, settling her gaze on Lyre, "ask your questions now. I will not be so forthcoming in the future."

"Alright," Lyre said after a pause, "why were you working with Tryus?"

"To say I was working with him isn't correct," Rebecca said, "I never partook in his experiments or even knew what they were about until recently. Originally they were done with good intentions. Experiments meant to prevent disease or strengthen the bond between people and their Pokemon."

"What changed?"

"Tryus changed," Rebecca said, "suddenly his experiments became less about bettering the region and more about fusing the power of Pokemon with human beings. It was his hope that he could create the ultimate human-Pokemon hybrid that would be more powerful than either could stand on its own."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Like I told Arion when we first met," Rebecca said slowly, "I do not know everything that Tryus plans. Why he's determined to create these hybrids is unknown. All I am aware of is that it could very well mean the end of humanity. Tryus is not a sane man, and any intention he has that involves the legendary Pokemon is not a good one." She held Lyre's gaze, neither wavering. "I'll give you one last question." Lyre swallowed, suddenly looking nervous.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. Rebecca eyed him for a few more moments before looking away, eyes closing.

"No," she said after a moment.

"What's your relation to Tryus?" Arion asked suddenly, the words pouring out before he could stop them. Rebecca and Lyre both looked at him, Rebecca's eyes narrowing while Lyre's widened. "What?" he asked, "I can't ask anything?"

"Fine," Rebecca said, "but know that you were the one that asked. If I had my way I would never reveal what I'm going to tell you." Arion swallowed thickly and nodded, unsure whether he was indeed ready to hear it. "Tryus and me have known each other since I was born," she said, "because...he's my elder brother."

"Brother!" Lyre shouted. Storm jumped and slipped off to join Dawn and Luna by the bathroom door. "You're related to that monster?!" Rebecca was silent for a moment.

"While Tryus may be...misguided...he's still my brother," Rebecca said, "I would appreciate it if you not call him a monster. A bastard yes. A monster no." Lyre was silent, fuming in his own mind. "Tryus is four years older than me and after our parents were killed he grew more and more obsessed with trying to 'rid the world of evil beings' as he called it. That obsession is what's driving him now. I believe he wants to avenge the death of our parents."

"It doesn't make what he's doing right," Lyre protested.

"I never said it did," Rebecca pointed out, "I only said that was likely the reason. Despite what you may now believe, I do not approve of his actions. Hence why I am fighting to stop him." Arion sat frozen for a few more moments before standing and heading into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes as he went. The others would figure out his intentions eventually.

He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door, heaving a heavy sigh. _'What the hell?'_ he thought as he leaned against the sink, staring at his own reflection, _'Why does everything keep getting more and more complicated?'_ He shook his head, leaning his forehead against the mirror. He shut his eyes gently, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He waited a few moments, feeling as if something would happen if he just stood there. Nothing did. _'Of course nothing is that easy,'_ he noted dryly.

He shrugged off the ominous feeling settling in his gut and started stripping down to get into the shower. All the while his mind was a being flooded with thoughts. Rebecca, the girl he'd essentially entrusted his life to several times already, was related to the very same person who had tried to _**kill**_ _**him**_ on several occasions. It made no sense to him. How two siblings could have such different personalities. Sure, he and Amber had their differences, but their morals were still nearly identical. Tryus was evil and demented, not caring who got hurt. Rebecca, while frigid to most, was at least willing to fight for what was right. She didn't go along with Tryus just because he was her brother.

He turned on the warm water and hopped in the shower, letting the warmth soothe his tense muscles. He sighed, closing his eyes gently. _'What does Lyre think?'_ he wondered, _'Those two barely speak as it is and this could cause even more tension between them. And we have to be able to work well together if we stand even a miniscule chance against Tryus and Alzea.'_ He cut his thoughts off there, focusing on nothing more than the running water cascading around him. It was only when the water grew cool and he had to stifle a yawn that he got out. He hurriedly dried off and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a green plaid, button up shirt, shaking his head slightly and spraying drops of water around before exiting.

It was already dark in the room when he exited the bathroom and he absently wondered how long he'd been in the shower. Lyre was already passed out cold, snoring softly. He shook his head with a small smile before sitting on his bed and looking towards Rebecca. She was asleep as well, curled under the covers with Luna beside her. He glanced to Dawn and waited for her to hop into the bed before laying down with a yawn, shutting his eyes as sleep overcame him.

_Arion looked around the strange, dark room he was in. He swallowed and looked around, trying to make out anything he could. Eventually his vision adjusted enough to make out a small ring around his feet and above his head, caging him in with an energy field. He reached out a hand and froze, staring at his hand in horror and shock. It was pure white skin, three fingers adorning his hand. His breath hitched as he looked down at himself, seeing pure white skin, a crease in his stomach that looked like a closed eye. Just as suddenly as he made the revelation he was outside the cage, looking at Jirachi as it stared back at him._

"_This is the fate of the legendary Pokemon," a voice whispered in his ear. Not Jirachi, but it sounded familiar nonetheless. "It will not stop with the twelve that man has set his sights on. It will spread like a wildfire, out of control and destroying everything in its path. That man will continue to create chaos, capturing legendary Pokemon until the very balance of this world begins to collapse."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" He asked, eyes trained on Jirachi's sad form. Then, as if appearing from the darkness, Celebi and Arceus appeared in their specific cages. Celebi's face was just as sad as when he had last seen her. Arceus on the other hand was nearly unconscious, eyes blurry and unfocused._

"_Keep your team together," the voice said, "and continue on your way. Not everything is set in stone. The future is not written."_

"_What do you mean?" Images flashed before his eyes, making him shut them and groan at the onslaught. When he opened them images of people slaughtered, blood coating streets in a crimson river. Pokemon littered he streets among them, blood mixing with that of humans so that it was indistinguishable. It turned next to his home, burned and destroyed. Thankfully, there was no sign of his mother or sister. Next the images switched to a place he didn't recognize, trees splintered and torn. A large stone building was rubble and the cries of various Pokemon echoed through the stagnant air. He couldn't stop himself from looking at what was right in front of him, less than a few feet from him. The things of his nightmares. Rebecca and Lyre. Dead._

_Lyre was lying peacefully on his back, eyes closed as if he were sleeping. He almost looked normal, save for the pool of blood puddling beneath him through the large slash across his neck. Rebecca was lying near him, curled onto her side. Her body was limp and relaxed as if she too were sleeping soundly. Her shirt had been nudged up slightly so that Arion could see the ragged slash marks ripping open her side. He staggered back slightly, non-blinking eyes staring as the image faded to be replaced by the dark room once more._

"_That is the future as it stands now," the voice said, a sad hint in its tone, "but that future is not set. You can still change it."_

"_How?" he asked, desperate._

"_The girl was right to keep her secrets," the voice told him, fading slightly. "She knew that you and the boy were nor ready to handle it. You must leave what lies in darkness alone. Some things should not be revealed until the time is right."_

"_Alright," Arion said softly, "I'll try."_

"_You must not try," the voice said, a note of urgency coloring it, "you must _**do**_. Anything less and the future you saw will come to pass. _**Do not**_ allow that to happen." Arion nodded absently._

"_Who...who are you?" he asked. There was silence. His vision started to fade as a new form attempted to show itself. All he caught was a flash of pink before his vision went dark, the voice's last comment echoing through his head._

"_In time, you will meet me."_

He woke up with a startled gasp, sitting up quickly and looking around. Lyre and Rebecca were still sleeping and, after assuring himself that they were indeed _**only**_ sleeping, he laid back and pet Dawn. He glanced out the window, watching as a steady downpour of rain settled over the city outside. It was still night. Tonight he'd mull over what he'd heard in his dream. Whether or not it was true didn't matter. It was too gruesome to dismiss it as nothing. So tonight he'd think, and then tomorrow...tomorrow he'd figure out how to fix this whole mess.

**So? Anyone see that brother thing coming besides my story partners who I know are reading this? And does anyone think Arion can actually keep Lyre and Rebecca from going separate ways? Who's this 'voice' Arion heard in his dreams? Why the hell am I asking so many questions? I don't know. Just review and give your opinion. I'd love to see if anyone can get close.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaaand here's that third chapter I spoke of. I'm so proud for getting a nice rhythm for this story now. I thought I'd get thrown off eventually but I've gotten into the groove now. So, let's see how this chapter fares shall we?**

When morning came Arion noted that he must have fallen asleep again at one point during his thoughts. He still had no idea what to do about his companions so he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He yawned and stood, stretching his stiff muscles.

"You are up early." He jumped and whipped around, meeting Rebecca's gaze.

"I didn't sleep well," he stated. Rebecca searched his face and shrugged.

"You're pretty calm after last night," Rebecca said.

"You can't help who you're related to," Arion pointed out, "you aren't Tryus after all." Rebecca nodded in agreement. She looked ready to say something else when Lyre woke. He yawned and shook his head, placing his hat back on.

"Morning," he mumbled. Arion replied in kind while Rebecca said nothing. Lyre looked at her and they held each others gaze for barely a moment before Rebecca purposefully looked away.

_'This may be more difficult than I thought,'_ Arion admitted to himself.

"Oh!" Lyre said suddenly, jumping up and grabbing his jacket, "I got a message from Celebi last night! She keyed me in on Tryus' next target."

"That's great," Arion said, "Who?"

"Victini," Lyre said, "I guess it makes sense though."

"He's after victory itself," Arion stated, "we can't let him succeed this time."

"Relax," Rebecca said, "he hasn't started infusing the legendary Pokemon yet so I doubt he will until he has them all."

"Well that's a relief at least," Lyre said. Rebecca nodded.

"I'm going to start searching for Victini's location," the girl said pulling out her book, "you two enjoy yourselves."

"Really?" Arion asked. Rebecca nodded and, despite the pang of sorrow at leaving her on her own, he and Lyre left with their partners by their sides. It was still damp outside from the rain last night.

"So where should we start?" Lyre asked, a smile on his face. Arion smiled as well, trying not to laugh at the childish gleam in his eyes.

"I have to stop by the Pokemon Center," Arion said, "my mom's likely to call." Lyre shot him a strange look but said nothing.

It took them about ten minutes to locate the Center and almost as soon as they entered the phone rang. Arion gave Lyre an apologetic look and went to answer it. "I'm still fine mom," He said as he lifted the receiver. He heard a giggle in response before the video screen blinked to life.

"Sorry to disappoint you bro." He grinned.

"Hey Amber," he said, "how's school?" She shrugged.

"Not a big fan," she admitted, "but ever since you decided to be a trainer mom's been breathing down my neck to be a nurse." He lifted a brow.

"You don't want to be a nurse?" he asked. His sister shook her head, pink pigtails bouncing.

"Nuh-uh," she said, "I want to be a trainer like you are Arion. You get to have so much fun with Dawn and make awesome friends!"

"It isn't all fun and games Amber," he said, "it's stressful too you know." _'Especially when you're trying to basically save humanity,'_ he thought dryly. Amber pouted and Arion knew he'd lost this battle.

"But it isn't fair!" She whined, "I don't wanna be a nurse. It's too restrictive."

"Tell you what," he said, "for now just do your work and behave. When I get back we'll both talk to mom together."

"Really?" She asked, blue eyes glittering.

"Really," he said, "I have to go now. Make sure to let mom know I said hi okay?"

"Okay! Bye-bye!" He hung up and chuckled. His sister certainly was a ball of energy. He left the Pokemon Center, Dawn in a good mood as well.

"Why won't you battle with us?!" a voice demanded, breaking Arion out of his happy mood. Two girls were hassling Lyre, demanding for a battle without even taking a breath.

"I already told you to back off," Lyre hissed, "I have no interest in battling two amateurs."

"Amateurs!" One of the girl's shrieked, "How dare you! I'll have you know that you'd be lucky to battle us. We're known as the best around here."

"Clearly the trainers here suck then," Lyre spat. Arion decided to step in before anything else could occur.

"We'll accept your challenge," Arion said, placing a hand on Lyre's shoulder.

"We will?" he asked. Arion nodded.

"What are your names?" Arion asked.

"I'm Opal," the first girl introduced.

"And I'm Ruby," said the other, "We're known as the Gemstones around this city."

_'They're certainly strange,'_ Arion thought. "I'm Arion and this is Lyre." Lyre gave a protest at that but Arion cut him off. "How does a one on one sound?"

"Perfect," Opal said, "20% winnings okay?" He nodded, analyzing the girls. Opal was the taller of the two, more curved than her sleeker counterpart. She had long, snow white hair and violet irises. Ruby, while almost the same height as Ruby, was less eccentric looking. She had short crimson hair with bright amber eyes. A pair of black glasses sat on her slim face.

"Fine," he said after a moment, "let's just start." The girls grinned and pulled out a Pokeball each.

"Go!" Opal said, "Porygon 2!" The virtual Pokemon appeared before them, blank stare seated on its face.

"You two," Ruby said, "go, Ditto!" The small Pokemon appeared beside it partner, its goofy smile seated on its face. Arion glanced to Lyre and the boy nodded.

"Go!" he said, "Storm!" The Gible called happily and took its place in front of Lyre. Arion glanced at Dawn before pulling out a Pokeball. Lyre watched him curiously.

"Go," he said, "Neeko!" The Persian was released and turned, brushing against his leg. Arion bent to pet him and Neeko went to take his place.

"Ditto!" Ruby called, "Transform into the Gible!" Ditto responded easily, morphing into the little land shark.

"Porygon 2, use Zap Cannon on that Persian!" Opal commanded.

"Neeko," Arion ordered, "dodge and use Night Slash on Porygon 2."

"Storm, use Dragon Claw!"

"Counter with a Dragon Claw of your own Ditto!" Arion ignored Lyre and the Ditto. His first priority was the Porygon 2. Neeko dodge the attack easily, slamming his shadow imbued claws into his opponent. Porygon 2 was thrown back from the super effective attack. Storm and Ditto met with Dragon Claws, Storm's flinging the imposter across the field. The opponents were up at once, seemingly not fazed.

"Sand Tomb!" Lyre ordered. Storm released its power, trapping not only Ditto, but Porygon 2 as well.

"Power Gem!" Arion ordered, "don't hold back." Neeko let loose his attack, striking both Pokemon trapped within the Sand Tomb. Ditto tumbled out but Porygon 2 took much of he force, falling down fainted.

"No!" Opal cried.

"Dragon Rage Ditto!" Ruby ordered. Ditto nodded and opened its maw, releasing a stream of blue-violet energy towards Storm.

_'If that hits,'_ Arion thought. Neeko must have sensed his thoughts, springing in front of Storm at the last moment and releasing another Power Gem. The attack's force was lessened, but Neeko was still thrown slightly. He got back to his paws, shaking his head to clear it but uninjured. "Night Slash!"

"Dragon Claw!" Lyre ordered. The Ditto panicked under the double attack, caught between two Pokemon clearly more powerful than itself.

"No!" Ruby cried out, "Ditto!"

"That takes care of that," Arion muttered. He patted Neeko once more before returning him.

"Guess they can't claim how wonderful they are now," Lyre said. Arion shrugged, accepting the Poke that Opal gave to him before the girls ran into the Pokemon Center. "At least we have some money now." Aron nodded, pocketing it, and gave a sigh.

"So," he asked, "was there something you wanted to do?"

"You know," Lyre said, "not really. I've never been good in cities like this."

"Same," Arion said, "but we should look around. Rebecca will skin us both if we interrupt her." Lyre's aura darkened immediately at the mere mention of the girl. "Or we could talk about your clear issue with Rebecca."

"I don't have an issue," Lyre protested. Arion stared at him, not buying his statement for a moment. "Alright so what if I do. How could she hide something so crucial as her being the sister of the asshole we're trying to take out!" Arion caught a mother glaring at them and swallowed.

"You may want to lower your voice," Arion suggested. Lyre growled at him. "Or don't."

"How can you be so calm," he hissed.

"Because she likely has a reason for not telling us," Arion said.

"Like what? You seem to trust her so much, so what are her motives hmm?" Arion was at a loss until he recalled what he had heard in his dream last night.

"She knew we couldn't handle it," Arion said blankly. He snapped back to himself and locked eyes with Lyre. "She didn't tell us because she knew we'd freak out. Even if she won't admit it she needs our help. Telling us wasn't going to make us trust her any more so she kept it silent. Likely there's more she's hiding."

"Oh great," Lyre groaned, trowing his arms into the air, "I should have stayed on Gem Mountain."

"You'd be dead," Arion pointed out. Lyre shot him a glare.

"At least I wouldn't have to deal with a nutcase and an oblivious idiot," He snarled. He turned away and Arion grabbed his arm. "Damn it Arion. Let go of me."

"No," he challenged, feeling his temper flare, "not until I beat the fact that Rebecca isn't the enemy into your thick skull."

"She isn't exactly an ally either in my opinion." Arion groaned and turned, all but dragging Lyre down the street.

"Hey! Let go!" Arion ignored his protests. Storm growled at him as well, nearly biting his leg in his annoyance. Arion dragged the boy into a more secluded place and released him, standing between him and his exit. "Move."

"I said no," Arion argued, "now what the hell is your issue? Rebecca and Tryus are siblings sure, but they are _**not**_ the same person."

"As if I don't know that," Lyre said, "but just because she hasn't killed me yet doesn't mean I trust her you naive idiot.

"Maybe I am naive," Arion said, "but at least I can trust _**somebody**_. Who do you trust besides Celebi and your Pokemon? Anyone human?"

"Shut up Arion," Lyre growled in warning. Arion, despite his better judgment, kept talking.

"You're so busy loathing yourself that you don't even try to let anybody in. Maybe if you would actually try to look past what people show on the outside you might learn something."

"Shut up," Lyre repeated, slightly louder. Arion plowed on.

"Don't think that you can judge everyone else as being against you before you even know-"

"SHUT UP!" He froze, watching Lyre catch his breath. The younger boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

_'So he does get angry,'_ Arion noted absently, _'Usually he's so calm and laid back.'_

"You," Lyre began, anger still lacing his voice, "don't know me."

"I never said I did," Arion said. His statement caught the other boy by surprise, making him pause. "but I do know that you and Rebecca are more alike than either of you would like to admit." The anger in Lyre's gaze lessened, replaced by a slight confusion.

"How?"

"You both had a similar upbringing," Arion said, "you may have been in different situations but you were both raised in loneliness. Both of you try to shut other people out yet at the same time like to know as much about your surroundings as you can. Neither of you will admit anything until you're flat out asked, but when someone _**does**_ ask you tell the truth." Lyre looked at him for a moment before relaxing.

"Yeah," he said, looking away and stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I guess you're right." Arion gave a small smile, relieved he'd finally gotten through.

"You're both stubborn as hell too," he joked. Lyre cracked a smile and laughed.

"Like you aren't," he teased.

"I never said I wasn't," he said with a smirk. Lyre laughed again and this time Arion joined in.

"Come on," Lyre said with a grin, "Let's head back. I should probably apologize for always getting on her case." Arion nodded and the started back. He glanced up at the sky, figuring it would start raining again soon but feeling happy nonetheless.

_'If anything,'_ He thought, _'our little makeshift group seems to make up pretty easily. As long as we stand strong and stand together we'll be fine. Tryus won't win. Jirachi was right. We can beat him eventually.'_

**There we are. Arion and Lyre have a fight for once. Shocking huh? And Victini is our next little legendary Tryus goes after. Also, how did the Pokemon battle with the nutty girls go? I figure that people usually get into battles and these three...have not. I hope that battle seen was written well and not ridiculous. After all, the girls didn't stand a chance. Please review and follow. I'll keep trucking through this story until my motivation gives out. ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay, one more chapter. This story is literally writing itself. I spaced out the other day and bam! the chapter was written. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll have an annoucement with the next chapter. But for now, enjoy!**

"I found a possible place for Victini." They'd barely stepped into the hotel room when Rebecca spoke, eyes still glued to her book.

"That's great," Arion said, "but what do you mean by possible?"

"Victini is the Pokemon who represents Victory," Rebecca stated, "so in ancient times temples were built to honor Victini in hopes that it would bring them good times. Most of these temples are destroyed, and the legend of Victini has been essentially erased from existence."

"So that helps us how?" Lyre asked, sitting down on the bed, "if the temples are gone and the legend no longer exists, how did you find his hiding place?" Rebecca glanced at him and set the book down.

"Most of the temples were destroyed," she repeated, "there are three that are still standing aroud Trialus. One down south near the ocean, one deep in the eastern mountains, and the third one is at the base of Krili Volcano. Apparently those who live at the base still worship Victini."

"Victis Village," Arion said, "I stopped by there a few years back. They aren't all that keen on giving out information on the temple. It's sacred for them so they keep it hidden from outsiders. That's likely why it's still in such good condition. I didn't realize it was a temple for Victini though."

"Don't concern yourself with whether or not they'll tell us its location," Rebecca said, standing in a single graceful motion, "If they won't tell us then we'll find it ourselves. Besides, we don't have time to waste. We might be able to get the jump on Tryus since we made part of the journey coming her to start with."

"How far is Victis Village from here?" Lyre asked.

"I don't remember," Arion admitted, "I went on foot and it was years ago. I also came from the other direction. Victis village _**is**_ on the northern side of the volcano at least, settled into the base. We should be able to find it even in mid flight."

"We should head off as soon as possible then," Lyre said. That fiery determination was back in his voice and Arion felt grateful for that. The boy was getting back to normal.

"It will start raining before we arrive," Arion said, not wanting to delay their plans but figuring he should point it out anyway.

"Jet and Screech can hold out," Rebecca said, "We'll just have to move quick." They checked out of the hotel and readied their Pokemon for the flight. Rebecca slung on her bag, suspiciously bulkier than it had been when they got there, and Arion frown.

"Don't tell me you stole again," he chided. Rebecca shrugged, unrepentant.

"Like I said," She said, "Don't concern yourself." She hopped onto Screech's back, petting the Noivern's head. Arion shook his head and clambered up after her, wondering how he could stop her uncaring attitude.

_'It's likely impossible,'_ he thought dryly, _'she'll continue to do whatever she wishes no matter what anyone else says.'_ He moved his thoughts away from her bad habits and inspected the sky. It would rain at any moment now. He hoped that a storm wouldn't roll in. Even with Screech and Jet's powerful flying any turbulence would most likely make him throw up.

"We'll fly fast and try to cover as much ground as we can before having to land," Rebecca said, "Any ground we can cover before Tryus comes is good. Once he catches up who knows how difficult it will be to protect Victini."

"So are we just going to warn Victini?" Lyre asked, climbing onto Jet's back, "Or wait until Tryus arrives?"

"Both," Rebecca said, "First we warn Victini and hopefully get it to go elsewhere. Then we hope Celebi was right and he comes to us. The only way we beat Tryus is by surprising him."

"Where did he learn to fight anyway?" Lyre asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"No clue." Screech's wings flared open and the Noivern gave a large jump into the air, rising into the gray sky. People watched as Jet followed, the Flygon and Noivern spiraling higher into the rain. Arion blinked rapidly, wiping water from his face. Lyre had stashed his lens somewhere and had a pair of goggles with green lens over his eyes. He flashed a grin and shot off ahead of them, heading south.

The first thing Arion noticed during their flight was the distinct lack of wild Pokemon. Even with the rain he expected some Swablu or Masquerain flying around. None of them were to be found. He shifted, unsettled, and momentarily forgot his unease flying to survey the sky. "It's pretty empty up here isn't it," he said. Rebecca hummed in reply, focused elsewhere. He watched as Screech drew level beside Jet and frowned. The Flygon was clearly determined to fly through the rain and wind but it was clear the wetness was taking its toll. Jet looked clearly miserable, trying to shake off water that collected on its skin. Lyre looked grim as well, holding onto his Pokemon tightly.

A sudden jerk from Screech nearly threw Arion off of the dragon and he gave a yelp, grabbing anything he could to stay on. Rebecca gave a grunt as one of his hands grabbed her left arm and he absently recalled how she'd been unable to move it after the battle with Tryus.

"What's going on?" he asked her, shifting his grip elsewhere.

"Winds," she said through clenched teeth, "Screech is stuck in crossing air-streams." Arion swallowed at that, watching Screech struggle against the buffeting wind. Finally she jerked free, nearly tumbling through the air. Arion almost sighed in relief when Jet's cry pierced the air. He whipped his head around, watching as Jet flapped and struggled wildly in the air-streams and ignoring Lyre's orders. "Screech," Rebecca said, "think you can help him?" The Noivern bobbed its head, winging back towards Jet. It hovered for a few moments, unsure how to get close to the struggling Flygon without being caught herself. "He's losing strength too fast. What is that idiot thinking? Has he never flown in a storm before?" Arion could tell Rebecca was annoyed but he could also hear the small amount of concern lacing her voice. "Screech, aim a Boomburst towards Jet's wings."

"Are you insane!" Arion snapped, "You'll knock him out of the sky!" Rebecca shot him an annoyed look and he quickly came to the realization that she _**wanted**_ to knock him out of the sky. "No way in hell!"

"Look," she said, "it won't hurt Jet, just stun him. It'll knock him out of the air-stream and Screech can hold him long enough to recover. Otherwise he'll plunge out of the sky with no strength and there will be no stopping his fall. If Jet doesn't recover at the very least we'll all survive the fall." Arion bit his lip and groaned.

_'Damn complicated situations!'_ he mentally swore. He gave Rebecca a nod to go ahead even though his brain was screaming out that it was a bad idea.

"Do it," she told the Noivern. Screech sucked in a breath and released a deafening pulse of sound. The sound waves rippled through the air and slammed into Jet's stomach, knocking him out of the air-stream and throwing him into a plummet towards the ground. Screech tucked her wings in and dove, snapping them out and grabbing at Jet with her clawed legs. Jet jerked to a stop, trowing Lyre up into the air. The boy gave a startled cry as he fell back toward them. Arion lashed out on impulse, grabbing his snag arm as he passed. The added weight nearly pulled him off of Screech's back and it was only Rebecca's quick grab onto his belt that kept him mostly seated. "Pull him up," she ground out, straining under the combined weight of the two boys with nothing to really hold onto. Arion tugged on Lyre's arm, trying to pull him onto the Noivern.

_'Why is it he's so heavy when he's so tiny?!'_ Arion protested in his mind. He ground his teeth and kept pulling but Lyre wasn't budging. It was only when he looked down that he noticed the boy was nearly unconscious. _'He must have struck his head on Screech's body as he fell.'_

"Hurry it up idiot," Rebecca snapped. Her grip was weakening, unable to hold them all on Screech's back. Screech dipped down almost twenty feet, crying out as she did. Her wing-beats were steadily growing weaker, Jet's weight dragging her from the air.

"I can't pull him up," Arion replied, "He's out cold." Muted swears sounded from Rebecca as her grip faltered, dropping Arion a few inches before it tightened again. "The hell! Got any ideas?"

"Brace for impact," was all she said. Arion looked down, seeing barren dirt and a shallow patch of water around them.

_'We're gonna end up dead,'_ he thought bitterly. He bit his lip and tried a last ditch effort, grabbing Dawn's Pokeball and releasing her onto Screech's back. "Dawn!" he called out, "Use Psychic to pull up Lyre." The Espeon responded immediately, mewling under the strain of lifting him up. Rebecca's hand lashed out to help haul him the rest of the way onto Screech's back and Arion returned the Espeon immediately, feeling Rebecca drag him back. He braced himself against Screech, gritting his teeth as the Noivern gained a few inches before her wings gave out and she plummeted through the air. _'Shit!'_

He shut his eyes, bracing himself, and holding tightly to the unconscious Lyre. He almost thought Screech may have recovered when the jarring impact from Screech hitting the water registered to him. Jet was torn from Screech's claws and the dragon sailed a few more yards before hitting down as well. Arion was tossed into the water from the impact, landing face first with a splash and nearly smashing his head off of the sandy bottom. He came up sputtering, shaking water from his eyes.

Screech was on her belly, wings floating on the water's surface. She'd landed close enough to the edge of the water that he head lay on the dirt. Jet was still out in the middle of the water, head floating while most of his body began to sink. Arion swam over to where Lyre lay beside Screech, grabbing the empty Pokeball and pulling Jet into it before he could sink fully. He reattached the ball and tried to stand, wincing at the pain in his leg. _'I probably whacked it on something,'_ he thought dismissively. When he tumbled back onto the dirt he wondered if it might be a little more serious.

His energy was gone at this point. He felt his brain shutting down and dragged himself besides Lyre, hoping Rebecca was on dry land as well. He hadn't seen her anywhere, but there was no way he could muster up the energy to look for her. With a last pained groan he shut his eyes, pressing against Screech's warm side as he fell into unconsciousness.

**How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. Otherwise I don't know your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Here's the second chapter for today. I'll be announcing a little contest at the end of this chapter so read my comments down below. Until then enjoy the chapter.**

Lyre woke with a sharp pain in his head. He groaned, sitting up before he recalled what had happened. His breath hitched as he checked his Pokeballs...only to find that they weren't on him. He panicked, trying to stand. Dizziness washed over him, forcing him to sit again and put his head between his knees. _'I need to know my partners are okay dammit!'_

"Oh!" he chanced looking up to see an elderly woman at the door. A bag sat in her hands and when she approached him he could see six Pokeballs nestled inside. "I'm surprised you're up so soon."

"How are they?" He asked, eyes trained on the Pokeballs. The woman chuckled, handing him the bag.

"Fine dear," she said, "your Flygon had a bit of water damage but he'll recover soon enough. The rest were worried about you but otherwise fine." Lyre dug for Storm's ball and released the Gible. Storm was thankfully fine just as the woman had said and he relaxed a bit. "I'd be more concerned for your companions if I were you." A sense of dread crept down his spine as he locked eyes with the old woman.

"Why?" he asked, voice cracking slightly. His voice was wrecked. "What happened to them?"

"They both suffered some injuries," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "the boy had a fractured leg and a bit of a bump on his head but he should be alright." Lyre swallowed.

"And the girl? How was Rebecca?" The woman sighed, twirling her silvery braid around her fingers.

"She should be alright too," the woman said, "She had water in her lungs when we found her, but it was removed and she's breathing fine now. All we can hope for is that she'll wake up soon."

"Why wouldn't she?" he pressed. Sure he didn't always get along with the dark, stubborn girl but that didn't mean he wanted her hurt.

"We think she hit her head as well," the woman said, "She barely responds to anything we do and it concerns our medics that she hasn't woke. We can't find any head trauma but if there is and we can't find it...it's entirely likely she has swelling in her brain which would explain why she hasn't woken." Storm gave a worried noise and hopped onto the bed, nuzzling into Lyre's side. "What's your name dear? And what happened to you three?"

"My name's Lyre," he said, "we were trying to get to Victis Village and got caught in the storm. My Flygon Jet panicked and we all got knocked from the sky trying to free him from the air currents."

"Ah," the woman said, "at least you all arrived at Victis Village."

"We're in Victis Village?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman answered, "I am the village's elder. My name is Amelia." Lyre ducked his head. "Why were you seeking our village?"

"We needed to visit Victory's Temple," Lyre said, "to see Victini." Amelia's eyes darkened and she was about to say something when the door opened and a woman dressed in a lavender dress entered.

"Elder," she said, "the girl has woken up." Lyre bolted upright, eyes hopeful. Amelia sighed.

"We'll discuss your reasons later," she said before standing, "for now you should see your friend." He stood shakily, hooked his Pokeballs to his belt, and followed her from the room.

As it turned out, the 'room' was actually a small, one room cottage made from some form of straw like wood. Amelia led him across the village and to another cottage, holding back the piece of cloth covering the entrance. Lyre stepped in, freezing with a light blush on his cheeks. Rebecca was awake alright...and apparently topless. Icy blue eyes me his and he turned away with an awkward cough. Amelia laughed at his clear embarrassment.

"And here I thought you two might be involved," Amelia joked, "the way you two were lying so close together."

"That will not be happening," came Rebecca's voice, tinted with embarrassment of her own. At least he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this situation.

"Here's your shirt dear," Amelia said, "I got my fun from the situation. No need to embarrass either of you children any more than necessary."

When Rebecca was...decent...he was able to turn back. The black eye Rebecca had received from Tryus was no longer swollen, but it was still a dark bruise. He sat on a chair off to one side while Amelia took the chair beside Rebecca. "So," Amelia said, looking between them, "What was this I hear about wanting to see Victini." Lyre went to answer but was at a loss. Hadn't Arion said these guys were protective of Victini?

"This may as well be explained as simplistic as possible," Rebecca said in his silence, polite as she always seemed to be around adults, "we have obtained information that leads us to know that Victini is in danger. We only wish to protect Victini from harm." Amelia's eyes flashed angrily.

"As if I haven't heard that before in my old age," she said, "I know outsiders of your kind. You trainers only want Victini for yourselves."

"Look lady," Rebecca said, her manners dropping, "Victini's in danger. Whether or not you want to believe that is of no concern to me. Now, either you can give us directions to Victory's Temple, or we'll find it ourselves."

"Then search for it yourselves."

"Fine," Rebecca said, standing. Much easier than he himself had been able to Lyre noted with a touch of annoyance. "Just know that, should Victini be harmed, it is only due to your own stubbornness and stupidity."

"Is that a threat young lady?" Amelia demanded.

"If I were threatening you to harm Victini," Rebecca said, "you'd be better off. No, I am simply warning you of the consequences concerning your own actions. Let's go Lyre." The younger trainer had no choice but to trot after her.

"Wait." Rebecca paused, making Lyre nearly run into her. "The entrance to Victory's Temple lies in the volcanic tunnels behind this building. I can't tell you any more. It goes against the code of our village. Just hope you can navigate them. They can be a bit...tricky."

"Thank you for your assistance," Rebecca said monotonously. She left without hesitation, releasing Luna as she walked. The Umbreon purred and rubbed against her thigh. "We should be on our way to Victory's Temple."

"Wait," Lyre said, "what about Arion?"

"He'll be fine here," she said with a dismissive wave. Lyre grabbed her arm to stop her, ignoring the almost offended look she shot him.

"Do you care about either of us?" Lyre demanded, "Or are we just tools at your disposal?" She rolled her eyes, wrenching her arm from his loose grip.

"Such a needy child you are," she muttered, "do not mistake my motives. While I may not be a 'friend', I am not a using person like my brother. Once this is over you and Lyre are free to do whatever you'd like. I'll be doing the same. So no, you are not merely tools. You are human beings with a free-will. I never forced you to come with me. You made that choice on your own. As did Arion."

"Then why leave him here?" Rebecca, clearly frustrated with him, groaned.

"We will come back when we are done," she stated, "at the moment we have no time to spare. Besides, Arion is too drugged by the herbal medicines they use here to be of any help even if he was conscious. For now we have to move on our own."

"Alright." Lyre grudgingly gave in, following the girl to where the tunnels would be. The entrance was easy to see, considering it was a gaping hole in the volcano's side. Lyre looked up at the volcano, wondering briefly if it was active. _'No,'_ he told himself, _'don't think about that right now.'_

The tunnels were not only tricky to navigate. They were a labyrinth, lit by glowing orange stones against the otherwise black wall. The tunnels were different sizes too. Some appeared big enough to be dug by an Onix or Steelix, while others were so small Luna and Storm would be lucky to squeeze through. Lyre felt slightly at ease seeing the well worn tunnels. People traveled through here all the time. Surely that meant they were safe...right?

When they came to the first branch in the tunnels they stopped. "Which way should we go?" Lyre asked, kicking a stone by his foot. It clattered down the left tunnel noisily.

"Split," Rebecca said, turning to walk down the right tunnel. Lyre grabbed her arm again and she glared at him. "Grab me again and I'll beat you so hard that you won't return to the world of the living so easily." Lyre immediately released her but, to his relief, she stayed still.

"We shouldn't split up," he pointed out, "we got our asses handed to us by Tryus when all three of us were together. One of us won't be able to do much. Especially in our conditions."

"Follow or don't," she said, continuing without another word. He trotted after her. Finally he felt as if he was beginning to understand her strange way of communicating. To anyone else the statement would have sounded annoyed. He knew now that it was her way of accepting his company.

They wandered for what had to be an hour before they came upon a lit torch on the wall. They shared a look and followed it, coming across more the further they went. The tunnel widened, opening into a large cavern filled with the same glowing orange stones Lyre had seen earlier. Across the cavern a large portion of the stone had been carved to represent columns, a large V made of orange stone buried high above their heads. He gaped at the intricacy of it all, only noticing the girl kneeling before the entrance further into the structure. She looked up at their entrance, turning to look at them before standing quickly. She had jade green hair that fell in a long braid to her waist. Amber eyes calculated them, a slightly tanned hand reaching for her Pokeballs.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"We aren't here to cause trouble," Lyre said, "We think Victini is in trouble. All we want to do is keep Victini safe."

"I suppose you must have some truth to your statement," the girl said, "but you'll need me to navigate the temple. My knowledge may not be perfect but no one can read the ruins as well as I can." Rebecca looked at a scripted passage on the wall beside the girl's head.

"And with its arrival came the time of success for the human race," Rebecca read, "In return for the legend's power, the humans created temples in which to worship it. These temples became known as Victory's Temples and the legend passed freely between them. It remained this way until the humans forgot their worship of the legend, allowing its temples, and its passage between them, to fall into ruin."

"How?" The girl asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"The ancient language used in temples and ruins like this isn't too different from the Unknown ruins we see more commonly. Anyone who truly wanted to read them could learn with some determination."

"Nice," the girl said with a grin, "My name's Seeca by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Lyre," he introduced, "and this is Rebecca. Gible's name is Storm and Umbreon's name is Luna." Seeca dipped her head.

"Shall we head in?" Seeca asked, whistling slightly. At first nothing happened, but then a Larvesta dropped from the ceiling, landing neatly in Seeca's arms. "This is my partner Blazeheart. Let's be on our way." Seeca set Blazeheart down and turned to walk into the Temple.

The inside of the temple was similar to the outside, carved in smooth stone with glowing orange stone rimming the seam between the walls and the floor. More passages of writing littered the halls, pictures of Victini and another unknown creature scattered amongst them. Lyre noticed Rebecca eyeing the passages, eyes scanning them rapidly as they passed. Lyre assumed that there was no way she could have been fully reading them, but the way her eyes moved on from one passage to the next before they'd even passed convinced him otherwise.

The twisting halls of the temple led them deeper towards the heart of the volcano, a fact which put Lyre on edge. The stones grew brighter and Lyre could almost imagine lava pooling from one should it break. He bit his lip and forced himself to look at the back of Seeca's head.

"I'm glad you decided to lead us further in," Lyre said, "none of the other villagers would even listen to us."

"They're just worried for Victini," Seeca said, turning and walking backwards.

"But why are you showing us the way then?" Lyre pressed.

"'Those who find their own way to the Temple's mouth have passed Victory's final test,'" Rebecca said in a low voice, "'and found their way into its arms. Original children of Victory, allow them to be led forth into the Temple's Heart to rest their hand upon the stone and Victory shall shine upon them.'" Lyre stared at her and Seeca smirked.

"Victory's Pledge," Seeca said, "you don't just read the ruins well, you read them fast. That was one of the passages when we first walked in." Rebecca nodded.

"Victini's legend has nearly been erased," Rebecca said, "that knowledge is something that can be handy later on in our journey." Seeca looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and turning away. She stopped in front of a small opening in the wall, barely large enough to crawl through.

"Beyond here is what we call the Temple's Heart," Seeca said, "There, should you be recognized, you will meet Victini." Lyre jumped slightly as a small sound met his ears. Yet when he turned around he saw nothing but the softly lit tunnel stretching into darkness.

**How was it guys? Good I hope. Now, onto the announcement. I'm opening a contest for a story cover. Anyone who has read the story and can PM me a picture I'm challenging you guys to create a cover for this story. The winner will get their cover posted and given credit for it in the summary. The picture will be due March 1st. Anything after that will not be considered. Here are three rules for the cover:**

**1\. The cover must have the title clearly stated**

**2\. Lyre, Rebecca, and Arion must be on the cover**

**3\. Nothing romantic or sexually themed will be considered. please don't pair the OC's**

**Other than that there you go. I'd love to see the submissions and I look forward to seeing how you readers see the characters. Please, comment and submit your covers. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to finally post this chapter. I had some school work to finish up first. Also, I got some Pm's asking for another Fanfiction so I'll be starting a new fanfiction today. Read that if you'd like. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. Heaven knows when I'll get a chance to post again.**

The first thing to reach Arion was silence. His eyes fluttered open as he said up, brushing a hand through his hair. _'Where am I?'_ He thought. He tried to stand, seeing the makeshift splint around his left leg. He grabbed a wooden rod from beside the bed and jammed it under his arm as some form of crutch before making his way from the cottage.

Outside the sun was starting to set, casting a reddish-orange hue over the village. Arion hobbled out, trying to catch any sign of life. His hopes were answered when a young woman exited a slightly larger cottage than the one he'd been in. She waved him over and slipped back into the building. Confused but without an alternative, Arion followed her in.

Inside the dimly lit cottage Arion came face to face with the young woman and another elderly woman seated in a chair. She looked up as he entered, placing the book in her hands aside. "I don't believe I know your name," the woman said.

"I'm Arion," he said, "Ario"n Joy."

"Ah," the woman said, "My name is Amelia." He glanced towards the young woman but she didn't seem keen to introduce herself. "We'd best get you some food and back to bed. You'll need to heal as much as you can before your companions come back.

"Where did they go?" He asked.

"Off to Victory's Temple," Amelia said, "to see Victini." Arion's eyes widened. "Ah. Don't worry son. They'll be fine. My granddaughter Seeca will take care of them. For now you should rest." He shook his head.

"How do I get to Victory's Temple?" He demanded. Amelia sighed.

"There should be a tunnel behind my cottage," she said, "I'll show you." Arion nodded in thanks and hobbled after her, inwardly cursing at his leg.

_'I swear,' _Arion thought bitterly, _'They're lucky I can't go after them. Or else I-'_ He froze, staring at the sheer rock face in front of him.

"Oh my," Amelia said, "the cave seems to be gone for the moment. It seems to blink in and out of existence at times. Clearly Victini wants to see your friends alone. Just wait here and be patient. They'll return when the time is right. Victini resides in its own realm, linked to Dialga in its own way, and sometimes time runs differently there. What may be seconds to you could be days to them, and vice versa."

"How is Victini linked to Dialga?" Arion asked. Amelia sat on a smooth rock, gesturing for him to sit beside her.

"Victini itself isn't linked to Dialga," Amelia said, "This place that we chose to reside in and honor Victini rests above what is known as the Temporal River. Ever heard of it?" He shook his head, intrigued. "As Dialga bends time, streams and vortex's are created. The largest of them, being formed from the beginning of time, runs through this realm along with every other. The main portion of this stream runs beneath our village and it is theorized that Victini settled here because of this power. The Temporal River can be ridden through time with the right wielder."

"Huh," Arion said, "So anyone could ride the Temporal River?"

"Anyone can ride it," Amelia said, standing, "but only a select few can open the pathway into the river. The river itself is easy as long as the person riding it has a clear destination in mind. That's why group rides are difficult. The group will get yanked off to a stray destination that may not be the end goal. However, getting back on track isn't difficult. I should be going now. I can assume you'll be sitting here for a while?" Arion nodded and watched her leave before turning back to the rock wall.

_'Be safe you two,'_ He thought as he prepared to wait as long as he needed to.

"Stop dragging your feet!" Lyre glared once more at the overly cheerful girl walking ahead of him and Rebecca. With a huff he stood from his crouched position where he'd been looking at something and hurried after her. Seeca, while mostly good spirited and happy, had a temper at times. Mostly with him it seemed. Storm gave him an odd look and he shrugged. He'd been having a bad feeling ever since they'd squeezed through the hole leading to the Temple's Heart. However, there had been nothing to confirm his unease as anything other than his imagination.

"And this," Seeca said, "Is the Temple's Heart." Lyre looked past the girl at the large orange stone seated in the center of the room. It stretched up to the ceiling, branching across the rocky surface.

"Is that...lava running through there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Seeca replied, "this is the volcano's center. Surely you're seen the magma veins all throughout the temple."

"I have," he said. _'I just wish I hadn't.'_ Rebecca approached the giant stone, surveying it carefully. Lyre decided to stay away from the thing, going instead to look at one of the many Victini statues in the room. He ran his finger over the stone, marveling at the intricacy of it. _'Why do I feel like I've seen something like this before?'_ He was about to ask a question when a loud boom shook the room and black smoke filled his vision. He coughed and pulled his shirt up over his nose, sliding his goggles over his eyes. He looked through the smoke, catching a glimpse of movement before a burst of fire blew most of the smoke away from the center of the room. Turning his attention to the movement he saw Seeca physically attacking Alzea, driving the shocked blonde back towards the entrance. _'If Alzea's here then where's Tryus?'_

He looked around wildly, spotting him dragging a thrashing Rebecca towards the entrance. He scowled. No way in hell was that creep taking any of his allies. Not on his watch.

He sent out Quake and the Donphan immediately sensed his intentions. Without any order it curled up and rolled towards Tryus at an alarming speed. The man saw it coming and released his Lucario to intercept the Pokemon. _'No you don't,'_ he said. Jet came next, joining Quake by Lucario. It should have been an easy fight for the Flygon, yet Lucario took them both on with only little difficulty. _'Alright. New strategy.'_ He bypassed releasing more Pokemon and took off running. Sure, he was smaller than Tryus on several accounts and certainly didn't have the training the man seemed to have. That didn't mean he couldn't be a pain in the butt though.

He visibly shocked the man as he pounced on his back, planting a sharp jab with his knee directly into the man's spine. Tryus scowled and swatted at him, unamused. Rebecca saw the chance to break free and sweep his legs out from under him. Tryus crashed to the ground, Lyre still sitting triumphantly on his back. The man didn't move and Lyre desperately hoped he'd been knocked out when his head hit the ground.

"Don't get cocky," Rebecca hissed, practically hauling him off of Tryus, "you had help." Lyre was about to argue when she spun him around so he could see what she meant. Victini was seated on Seecas shoulder, smiling brightly and giggling. The girl looked overjoyed as well, still physically abusing Alzea. Lyre almost felt bad for her. Almost.

He was so intrigued by the scene that the weight that slammed into him sent him tumbling before he could even register it. He acted on instinct, landing and managing to get back to his feet to see a Luxray shake its head. _'Take Down huh,'_ he thought. It snarled at him, readying to charge again. Before it could he saw Luna bowl it over, scratching and biting.

"Ignore the Pokemon," Rebecca ordered, "take out the source."

"But we already-" he was cut off as e saw Tryus, looking no worse for wear than before. He scowled. "Does he ever go down?"

"Yes," Rebecca said, "you should be asking if he ever stays down though." Lyre scowled at her but she paid it no mind. "Go beat on Alzea then. You'll only get in my way anyway."

_'Like hell I will!"_ His temper flared as he ran at Tryus. He'd show her. He wasn't some weak willed little kid. He could keep up even if he didn't have the training.

The first swing Tryus made was dodged easily. He didn't think about it, just sidestepped and lashed out. His fist caught the space between two of his ribs and he heard one crack slightly. Tryus swore and stepped back, cuffing him over the head. "Don't get cocky you little brat," he hissed, "you do not stand on the same level as me."

"Maybe not, but he's a great distraction." Lyre barely registered the fact that Rebecca had moved until Tryus reeled back, one hand pressed against the spot Lyre had hit. Rebecca struck there again, a louder crack resonating through the room. He hissed again, beginning to fight back.

_'Wait for the right moment,'_ Lyre mentally coached himself, _'...now!'_ He jumped up, using his momentum to ram his straightened fingers into the man's kidney. Tryus froze, momentarily stunned from the strike. Rebecca didn't hesitate to use the moment to smash the heel of her boot into his chest, ramming her knuckles into the pressure point on his neck. "We don't work bad together," Lyre commented.

"Like I said, you're a good distraction." Lyre scowled and turned his attention to the man trying to rise after several strikes to sensitive areas. Tryus seemed to be struggling, groaning as he tried to stand.

"Step away from him slowly." Their gazes turned to Alzea. The woman was holding Seeca tightly, a gun pressed to her temple. Lyre absently wondered where it had come from and why the woman hadn't used it before. Victini sat in a cage similar to Celebi's beside her feet. "Now, Tryus is just going to collect Victini and leave or else this girl gets her brains splattered against the wall." Tryus, now back on his feet, murmured something to Alzea as he passed. The woman nodded and simply said, "Later."

"You've certainly improved Rebecca," Tryus said, bending to pick up Victini, "I'll take care not to underestimate you again."

"What makes you think you're leaving?" Rebecca said, voice icy and revealing nothing of her intentions. Lyre glanced at her nervously. Had the gun skipped her brain completely?

"Either I leave with Victini or the girl dies," Tryus said, "It is that simple."

"I care about her why?" Seeca tensed, glaring at Rebecca. "Besides, I'm supposed to simply believe that you have a real gun trained on her? If Alzea had that all along why not shoot us and be done with it." Tryus was silent. "Unless it isn't real."

"And you're willing to take that chance?" Tryus taunted.

"If it is real then I know that you've devolved into nothing more than a coward," Rebecca countered easily, "Besides, I know you. You aren't going to give up the life of Victory's child. In your brain you're thinking through all of the ways to experiment on her right now. You'd never pass up a prime subject."

"You think I truly care for her life?" Tryus asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"You care for the power she has," Rebecca said, "She brought Victini to her. That makes her special. It's the same reason you want to experiment on me. Or Arion. Or even Lyre. Because you want power. You want to poke around inside of us until we break and analyze the data. So I know you won't kill her. You'd kick yourself for it later."

"You know me much too well Rebecca," Tryus said, "you're right. I won't kill her." He nodded to Alzea and the woman pushed Seeca towards them. "However, I don't play fair."

"Lyre," Rebecca said softly, "put your Pokemon back into their Pokeballs."

"Why?"

"If you value their lives you'll do it." He swallowed thickly and returned them, tense as a coiled spring.

"Clever," Tryus said, "you've already figured it out. Too bad that won't protect you forever." He snapped his fingers and Lucario aimed an Aura Sphere...at some spot behind them. It took him a few moments before it registered, and by then the devastating sound of cracking reached his ears. "Farewell Rebecca. I do hope you and your little friends survive." He turned and left quickly, Alzea following while placing his Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Lyre hissed.

"Because he's all too ready to take us out," Rebecca said, looking towards the stone in the rooms center. Cracks were spreading across it, magma beginning to seep out. "We need an alternative route.

"There's a rear tunnel," Seeca said, "but I don't know how to navigate it. We could hit a dead end and get blocked in by lava."

"We'll have to chance it," Rebecca said calmly.

"Excuse me!" Lyre shouted, "I don't exactly like the idea of running into what could be our deaths thank you very much."

"Then go towards Tryus and live the rest of your life as a test subject," she hissed, eyes flaring with anger before she composed herself, "Frankly I don't care anymore."

"The back tunnel is this way," Seeca said after a moment, "let's go before the stone breaks and floods the chamber." The girls walked off and, with a last glance at the stone, Lyre followed.

**Thanks for reading another chapter of Lunar Sun. I really hope you guys like where this is heading. Comment and let me know cause you guys are the reason I keep writing.**

**Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I can't believe it took me so dang long to get another chapter up. Sorry about that. I got stuck halfway through this chapter and managed to get a breakthrough last night. So, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it isn't quite as good as the others...**

**Anyway, please read and review. I'd appreciate it everybody.**

Going out the back way turned out to be a bad idea. Seeca led them in circles, forcing them to double back and loose precious time as the escaped lava grew closer behind them. Eventually Rebecca hauled Seeca out of the way, taking the lead as they ran through the tunnels. Their progress gradually grew to all of their surprise with almost no dead ends.

"How do you know where you're going?" Seeca asked, a little out of breath.

"I don't," came the curt reply. Yet, despite her lack of knowledge on where they were going, Lyre somehow knew she was going in the right direction. How he could tell he didn't know. It felt like they were following an invisible tie pulling them towards outside.

When they finally broke free of the tunnels they paused to catch their breath. They had come out on the wrong side of the rocky wall they'd entered, but that didn't matter. They were alive. That was all that counted.

"We should get going," Seeca said, "It'll take a while to get around the wall and back to the village.

"No need to go around," Rebecca said, pulling a Pokeball free and releasing Screech. "We can fly over."

"One of us can take you too," Lyre said, letting Jet free. He hadn't seen the Flygon since the crash, but Jet looked fine and happy to be out. He smiled, patting his loyal Pokemon's head. Jet shook himself gratefully, looking down at him with a serene expression.

"Oh no," Seeca said, picking up Blazeheart, "I can get over just fine. I didn't realize you two would be able to do the same. She pulled out a Pokeball, releasing an Arcanine. "This is Legend," Seeca introduced, "He's one of the fastest Arcanine's out there. Climbing these rocks will be cake for him." She pet Legend's head and the Arcanine bumped her playfully with his head. "Such a good boy you are." She clambered onto Legend's back, Blazeheart in front of her.

They got up and over easily, Legend keeping a quick pace as they headed back to Victis. On the outskirts of the village they recalled their panting Pokemon, walking towards Amelia's hut. Lyre trudged behind Rebecca, nearly bumping into Rebecca when she stopped abruptly. He frowned and walked by her.

"You do realize you had no reason to randomly stop right?" he asked sarcastically. She eyed him and he felt a hard object smack into the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell?!" He whipped around, cradling his head. Arion glared at him, long stick in hand. Likely the object that had struck.

"About time you two showed up!" he snapped, "what the hell were you thinking?" His eyes narrowed further until his gaze fell on Seeca. "Who's that?"

"I'm Seeca," she introduced, stepping between Rebecca and Lyre, "I'm Amelia's granddaughter." Arion's eyes glittered with recognition.

"Your grandmother mentioned you," Arion said. He tossed the stick aside, turning an angry glare back towards Lyre. He huffed. Why was it always him? "And what the hell took you so long huh?"

"We were only gone a few hours," Lyre protested. Arion huffed and crossed his arms.

"You've been gone seven days!" Arion snarled. Lyre stared at him with wide eyes.

"Seven days?" he choked out, "How...?"

"The Temporal River," Seeca said, "It must have warped time more than usual. I thought it was flowing in the opposite direction."

"Which means?" Lyre asked.

"It means that I assumed the time in there would pass slower than time out here would," Seeca said, "I only go in when the river flows that way. Gives me plenty of time to map the temple and the drawings on the walls while not much time passes outside of it. It fluctuates sometimes, but never so drastically."

"What happened in there?" Arion asked, "I saw the lava come out and it drove me into a panic. Your grandmother's been going crazy Seeca. After the center of the village was mostly destroyed she was worried that you got trapped inside."

"The village was destroyed!" Seeca gasped, "is everyone alright." Arion nodded and Seeca's expression changed to one of anger. "How dare that man!" She turned towards Lyra and Rebecca. "Who were those two anyway?"

"The man was Tryus and the woman's name is Alzea," Lyre said, glancing towards Rebecca. He wasn't sure how much she wanted to share.

"Okay...so who _**is**_ he?" Rebecca shut her eyes and brushed past her, pausing a few feet away.

"Tryus is the leader of an organization that calls themselves Team Scythe," She said, voice void of emotion, "Alzea is his second in command." There was a small pause where Lyre swore he saw Rebecca's shoulders slump. "Tryus also happens to be my brother."

"Oh," Seeca said, "well no offense but he's an ass." Rebecca nodded.

"I know."

"Victini?" Arion asked.

"Tryus got the best of us," Lyre replied, "Even with Victini's help we still got beaten."

"We'll get the next one," Arion said, "We can't give up. We have to keep going at all costs. If we give up then...then..." He paused, biting his lip. "I don't know what would happen if we just threw in the towel."

"Death," Rebecca said, "thousands of people and Pokemon. Dead." She turned back, azure eyes dark like sapphires. "Should he succeed now then the world as we know it will turn into a form of hell where the earth burns and bodies litter the streets. Tryus has numbers. So far we have three of us to oppose him. Four if Seeca's on our side. We can't stop him once the final piece clicks into place."

"I'm on your side," Seeca said, eyes burning, "Let me come with you."

"We need all the help we can get," Arion said, "We need to hurry out of the village. There's a chance the village will blame us for this."

"When Victory fails and fire rains from what is known, its children will turn to the unknown to pass judgment. For that is how they will cope with the damage, and that is how they shall learn rebirth," Rebecca stated calmly.

"Someone want to explain that?" Arion asked. Lyre laughed while Seeca giggled.

"Perhaps you can explain your companion's strange ability to read a dead language," Seeca said cheekily. Arion gave her a strange look.

"Come on," Rebecca said, "You're riding with me Seeca."

"But I have Legend," Seeca said.

"He's exhausted for now," Rebecca said, "besides, we can't always run anywhere. Sometimes flight is faster." Seeca nodded. Lyre grabbed Jet's Pokeball, releasing the Flygon next to Screech. They clambered on, Lyre helping Arion up.

"Don't pull on his skin," Lyre warned, "he'll get mad if you do that." Arion nodded and shifted his grip on the Flygon's back, swallowing thickly. They launched into the air, circling higher and higher over the village. Lyre looked down at the destroyed buildings below them, smoke and lava rock adding to the dismal picture. "So much destruction," Lyre said softly, "How much more will fall before Tryus is done?"

"That's just it," Arion replied, "When _**will**_ it be done?"

"_Arion? Wake up."_

_His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. Blank white walls surrounded him, sterile and bright as if he were in a hospital. He turned fully, trying to take in as much as possible. The room was mostly empty, a clean bed with crisp sheets and a small washbasin the only things to break up the blandness._

"_Arion...come this way." He turned back towards where he'd been facing. A dark wooden door was opened slightly, a shade drawn over the window. Through the shade he could see a small shape. It gave a distinct wave before slipping away. He walked towards the door, taking the cold knob in his hand. It stung as if the touch had given him frostbite. He pulled it open the rest of the way and stepped out into the hallway. "Hurry up. This way."_

_The voice was the same as his last dream so he looked down the lengthy corridor and followed. Dozens of doors passed by him yet every time he grabbed a door handle the door stood locked as if mocking him for something he didn't understand. He caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, spotting his elusive contact behind one of the doors. He walked over and turned the handle. The door clicked open softly and, feeling slightly unnerved, he entered._

_The first thing he noticed were the people. Scientists dressed in silver and black, flitting around various machines he would never know the purpose of. The dim lighting made his eyesight blur for a moment. Once it cleared his breath caught. A large tube filled with a translucent gold liquid sat against one wall, tubes and wires branching off like some kind of mechanical tree. A young boy was inside the tube, a mask over his mouth feeding him oxygen. Multiple wires connected to his bare form. Arion wondered if he was dead at first before he saw the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest._

"_Adding the energy harnessed from Arceus into the subject at 50%," one of the scientists said, clicking at keys on his computer. A pulsing energy rippled through the fluid, growing in strength with every passing second. "Subject appears to be responding positively to the exposure. Brain waves enhanced 150%."_

"_Good." Arion jumped, whirling around to see the man he'd somehow missed. Tryus appeared from his spot off to one side, arms crossed and face stern. Zoroark stood beside him, gaze sharp. He held his breath until the man completely bypassed him._

"_That's right," he said, "It's a dream. Or maybe a vision. Either way, Tryus can't see me."_

"_Increase exposure levels to 100%," Tryus ordered, "I want you to test his boundaries. See where he finally breaks."_

"_Yes sir," the scientist said, "exposure increased to 60%. No apparent backlash. Vitals stable. Brain waves enhanced to 200%. Exposure increased to 70%."_

"_Tryus sir," another scientist, a female this time, announced, "any more and there's a 30% chance he'll break apart." Tryus was frozen for a moment before he settled back against one of the metal tables._

"_Do it," he ordered._

"_Exposure increased to 80%," the first scientist said. The response from the boy was so subtle that Arion nearly missed it. The boy's breath hitched, his eyes flickering rapidly behind his lids. "Heart rate increased. Otherwise no adverse reaction."_

"_Again," Tryus ordered._

"_Exposure increased to 90%," the scientist announced._

"_Vitals are dropping slightly," the female said, "Brain waves increased to 300%." She looked at something on her screen and frowned. "Sir, anymore will kill him. The setup isn't stable enough to handle the energy input."_

"_This one's a failure too," the male scientist said, "let's move on to the next one."_

"_No," Tryus said, drawing everyone's attention to him, "he's stabilizing. Continue the energy input."_

"_Energy input at 100%," the scientist said. Sparks spewed from the wires as the boy in the tube jerked violently. "Energy levels reaching critical levels. Vitals dropping rapidly. Brain waves dropping too fast to maintain function. Inject the drugs into the tube. Try to stabilize the subject." The boys jerking increased, several of the wires tearing free from the machine. The mask slipped away to reveal the boy's mouth stretched open in a silent scream. "Stop the energy input!"_

"_Sir the fluid is heating too rapidly. It won't cool."_

"_This shouldn't be happening," the scientist said, "the reaction shouldn't be so violent." A crack appeared in the tube. "We have a breach!" The tube exploded outwards, spraying gas and heated fluid everywhere. The boy's limp body hit the metal bottom of the tube with a dull thud, his skin red and bleeding from several spots. Fluid sluggishly poured from a broken pipe. "No one touch the body until the fluid cools." Scientists rushed around to try and stop the fluid from spilling further. Arion stared in horror at the boy who was now lifeless on the floor. Tryus had killed him. It may not have been his hand that had dealt the final blow, but it was ultimately him who caused the death._

"_This has to stop. You see that now don't you?" Arion could feel his vision blurring but he turned, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious creature that spoke to him. All he could see was a dark shadow. "This boy's gruesome death is not the end. Nor was it the beginning. More people will continue to die, as will Pokemon."_

"_I know that," Arion said, "but I don't know what to do."_

"_The Abyssal Ruins," the voice said, "go there. Should the legendary that resides there fall into Tryus' hands then more death will continue to devastate first Trialus then the remainder of the world."_

"_Who lies there?" Arion asked._

"_The bringer of death," the voice said softly, "the one that will connect with the girl."_

"_Who?" Arion urged despite the faint feeling of knowing plaguing his mind._

"_The one who will destroy the precarious balance we have in this world."_

"_Yveltal..."_

**So there you go. The gang managed to mess up again and gained a new partner. How did it go? Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again everyone. I'm not gonna chat too much but again, thank you everyone who's reading this story. It makes me so happy to know that even one person is liking it. I was doubtful in the beginning but you guys make me want to grind till the very end.**

**So, without another word, enjoy you lovely readers.**

Arion woke in a cold sweat, trembling slightly from the sights he'd been shown in his dream. Had that been the past? The future? Or maybe even the present? Could people be dieing as he lie there, staring up through the trees. They'd been forced to land in the forest due to lingering exhaustion on Jet and Screech's part and that was where they'd spent the night. He sat up, burying his face in his hands. Why was he getting these visions? Why him?

He shook off the feeling of death lingering over him and stood on shaky legs. Lyre was passed out a few feet from him, snoring softly. Seeca was over towards another patch of trees, apparently comfortable already around them. He looked for Rebecca but the girl was strangely absent. Luna and Dawn were curled around each other but the Umbreon looked up as he approached. Her gaze flicked into the trees before she settled back down. Arion glanced in that direction before heading off.

He walked through the moonlit trees and felt a strange calm wash over him. Out here nothing was wrong. No one was dying. No one was committing every unlawful thing they could think of. He breathed in the scent of pine and dew, feeling his muscles relax.

"Can't sleep?" He jumped, whirling around as his muscles tensed. At first he saw nothing but then his gaze was drawn to a form in the trees. Rebecca hopped down, landing neatly in front of him. He calmed, his heartbeat still thudding behind his ribs.

"I could ask you the same," he said. She shrugged and turned away, motioning for him to follow. He cocked his head and walked complied, curious as to where she was going. Pale moonlight filtered through the trees, giving them enough light to see by. When the trees broke and they stepped out under the moonlight in all its glory his breath caught. A small pond sat in front of them, glittering like liquid silver. Several nocturnal Pokemon such as Illumise and Dustox fluttered around, barely paying them any mind. "It's so beautiful," he breathed.

"Yes," Rebecca said, "it is." Arion glanced at the girl standing beside him. She looked tired, blue eyes dull with exhaustion. Yet she seemed so relaxed in this moment. As if the gentle moon was whispering calming notions to her the way the sun did for him sometimes. He looked back at the pond. "You've been sleeping badly lately." He snapped his gaze back to her. Her expression hadn't changed, arms loosely crossed over her chest.

"I've been sleeping fine," he lied. Before he could turn away her icy gaze caught his. He froze, as if he couldn't respond despite his desire to. Eventually she released him.

"You constantly thrash in your sleep," she stated calmly, "ever since you watched Jirachi be taken. Something happened there. Something only you were aware of."

"I-," he began, throat constricting his words.

"Don't bother forcing the explanation out," she said, "It will only end up as a lie. Speak when you're ready. Not before." He nodded, turning back to the pond.

"You haven't been sleeping well either," he said softly. To his surprise the reply wasn't angry.

"When you see as much as I have, you forget how to sleep," she said in an odd tone, "Although...hopefully you won't reach that point." It took Arion a few seconds to recognize Rebecca's odd kind of concern but then a small smile reached his face. "Don't look so happy Arion." He gave a laugh and went silent, watching the ripples in the water.

"This is nice," he commented absently.

"Don't get used to it," Rebecca said.

"Don't worry," Arion said with a small pang of sadness, "I won't."

They got back to Lyre and Seeca as the sun was breaking free of the grip of dusk. Seeca was stretching while Lyre was grumbling blearily. Seeca grinned as she saw them.

"Bout time you two got back," she said, "where are we headed next?"

"The Abyssal Ruins," Arion said quickly. Rebecca flashed him a strange look while Lyre visibly paled.

"Isn't that the place where it's said that anyone who goes in can't come out?" Lyre asked shakily. Arion shrugged slightly. Hell if he knew.

"The Abyssal Ruins lie south of the village of Xiric," Rebecca said, "The only way to get in is through that village. Most don't come out of the ruins because the Xirici tribe doesn't like strangers snooping around in their business."

"Who are the Xirici tribe?" Seeca asked, eyes bright with wild curiosity.

"They are a tribe of, for lack of a better word, assassins. They are trained from the age of eight to kill in the cleanest and most efficient way possible. Anyone who crosses the wrong side of that path is likely to end up with a dagger in their neck."

"How do you know this?" Arion murmured. Rebecca ignored him.

"The tribe worships the ruins and everything they stand for," Rebecca continued, "and the ruins master is considered a god in their eyes."

"The ruins have a master?" Lyre asked.

"What do the ruins stand for?" Seeca asked at the same time.

"The ruins stand for death, chaos, and destruction," Rebecca said, "Tryus will be going after the ruin master, Yveltal."

"We're screwed if he gets his hands on Yveltal," Lyre breathed, "they could wipe out entire sections of the country."

"Not necessarily," Rebecca said, "remember, Tryus needs to successfully infuse the power of the legendary Pokemon into people before he can use them. Likely he hasn't succeeded yet."

"Then we need to hurry up and get to the Abyssal Ruins," Seeca said.

"Did you not hear me when I said assassins?"

"No, I heard you," Seeca said, "but no stupid ninjas with sharp knives can stop me."

"You egotistical brat."

"Hey! For starters I bet I'm older than you!"

"I highly doubt that."

Seeca went off on a rant at that moment, pestering the other girl as she released Screech. Arion chuckled at their antics. Lyre gave a rare smile and slipped his lens off. Arion stared at him as he tucked it away. "What?" Lyre asked.

"It's just," he began, "you don't usually take it off. Even when you put your goggles on to flu you simply flip it up out of the way."

"I figure that where we're going my gazer will go nuts," Lyre said, "It makes my head hurt." Arion nodded and waited patiently as the boy released Jet. The Flygon gave an odd purring noise before nudging Lyre with his nose. Lyre laughed slightly. "C'mon boy. We've got somewhere to be." Lyre climbed on and waited for Arion to follow before launching into the air with a loud whoop of excitement. Arion yelped and playfully thumped the boy on the back.

"Seriously," Arion said, "you need to stop trying to break sound barriers."

"Aw lighten up," Lyre said, "besides, it's more fun this way."

"Jerk," Arion said as they headed east. He looked up seeing the dark clouds gathering over Trialus. Several Taillow darted past them, flying away from the area they were headed for. _'That...is not a good sign.'_

Several hours later it began to rain. Arion swore softly, squinting against the sudden downpour that assaulted his face. Lyre steered Jet closer to Screech, calling out to Rebecca over the wind.

"How much further to Xiric?" Lyre asked.

"Not much further," Rebecca replied, squinting against the wind, "We should be able to see it soon."

"How should we go about getting into the ruins?" Seeca asked.

"We land at the front gate to Xiric," Rebecca said, "I'll deal with the Xirici." Arion wanted to ask how but Lyre drew Jet away so speech was impossible. They flew faster, trying to beat the lightning that was chasing them. Eventually a small village surrounded by obsidian stones came into view. Rebecca motioned for Lyre to follow to follow and descended. Immediately three men in jet black outfits cornered them, razor sharp knives in hand. One of the men started yelling at them in a strange language, gesturing with the knife.

"What the hell are they saying?" Lyre said softly, body rigid as one man jabbed the knife towards him.

"They're speaking in the ancient language," Seeca said, "the same one that wrote the ruins in Victory's Temple."

"You speak it?" Lyre asked.

"Slightly," the girl replied. She cocked her head for a moment, listening. "He's saying that we're trespassing on Xirixi land and we'd better come with him or be skinned alive."

"Pleasant," Arion stated, "Kindly tell him to fuck off." Seeca opened her mouth when Rebecca reached out a hand to stop to stop her. She locked gazes with the man issuing orders, gaining his absolute attention.

"Tryus," she said, "Shi sao?" His eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. "Sao fi mai chise." His eyes widened.

"Rebecca?" He asked slowly. She nodded, lowering her arm. After a few more moments the man stepped back, barking orders to the other two. The turned and went back to the village. The man motioned for them to follow and went after his companions.

"What did you say?" Arion asked, clearly skeptical. Rebecca shrugged.

"I didn't lie," Rebecca said, "I simply said Tryus was my brother. It's true after all. Now, let's go before they realize that my relation to him isn't a good one."

**Okay so I'm sorry it was kind of short. If I went any further into the plot then the chapter would be way too long. So that's why. Also, as for Rebecca's lines in the ancient language, she's saying "Tryus, know him? He is my brother." So yeah. Don't know how much more of the verbal language we'll keep seeing but I'll make sure to translate it all for you guys.**

**Let me know your opinions on this chapter or the story in general. Same old stuff. But for now, buh-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there guys, I'm back with another chapter for this fic and I will be posting a second chapter immediately after this so there you go. Enjoy the chapter people.**

The Abyssal Ruins lived up to their name. They were a mass of blackish violet stone that seemed covered in thick, heavy fog. They hurried towards the entrance to the ruins, odd looks being thrown their way as they passed different Xirici.

"This place gives me the creeps," Seeca commented, shivering lightly.

"I understand that feeling completely," Arion said with a nod. He look towards the two raven haired teens walking ahead of them. "What about you two?"

"What do you mean?" Lyre asked over his shoulder.

"This place doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all," Lyre said, "I've spent my life chasing after Shadow Pokemon. Darkness and gloom kind of comes with the job description."

"What about you Rebecca?" Seeca asked.

"Darkness doesn't bother me at all," the girl replied, "In my experience the light is more dangerous." Arion wanted to ask her more about it when a flicker caught his attention. A girl was standing a little ways down the path through the ruins, dressed in a traditional assassin's garb with a Greninja beside her. Lyre and Rebecca walked right by her, ignoring her completely. Seeca gave the girl a strange look before trotting after the other two. Arion bit his lip, curious about this strange new girl. However, they had something they had to do.

"Hey," he said as he passed. The girl cocked her head and grabbed his arm. Within a few seconds he found himself spun around and shoved into the wall. He blinked as deep, violet eyes met his gaze. The girl had black fabric wrapped around most of her face but Arion could still see the small piece of spiky blond hair poking out the front.

"Hello," the girl said lowly. Arion swallowed, tense.

"Hello," he echoed. The girl cocked her head before puling back.

"What the hell," Lyre snarled, "You can't just go grabbing people like that. No cool." The girl shot him a sideways glance, seeming as if he was as interesting to her as a leech. She took another step back and turned towards Lyre, Seeca, and Rebecca. She gave a short bow.

"I am Dakuta, head of the Xirici clan," the girl stated. Her gaze rested on Rebecca. "You I know."

"Oh really," Rebecca said, "cause I don't know you."

"That is understandable," Dakuta said, "Your brother showed me a picture of you. I was ordered to bring you back with me." Icy blue eyes narrowed.

"So," she said dangerously, "you're just another lackey of my brother's." Dakuta cocked her head, her Greninja coming to stand beside her.

"This is Blue," she said, completely ignoring the younger girl's question, "He is everything an assassin could need." She looked back at Rebecca. "Now, will you come or must I force you?"

"Screw you," came the cool reply.

"Suit yourself. Blue, use Haze." Black smoke filled the area and Arion stumbled sideways from the main spray. He coughed, coming to a halt beside Lyre.

"You're little girlfriend has serious issues," Lyre commented, sliding his goggles over his eyes.

"What? The hell is wrong with you. I am so not interested in the enemy."

"She certainly seemed to take an interest in you." Arion gave the smaller boy a glare before a flash of movement caught his attention. He managed to duck just in time to avoid being decapitated by a Water Shuriken thrown by Blue. It whizzed over his head and off into the smoke. He stood nervously.

"We'll talk later," Arion said. "Seeca! Where are you?"

"Over here," came the reply. A ball of fire rocketed through the haze, cutting a temporary path through to them. Seeca trotted over with Blazeheart beside her. "The chick's nuts. She's actually out for blood."

"Welcome to our world," Lyre said bitterly. Arion looked around quickly, spotting Blue's form a little way off. Dakuta and Rebecca were no where to be seen.

"Where's Rebecca and Luna?" Arion asked.

"Not a clue."

His question was answered when a form skidded past him. He jerked back slightly in shock before looking at who or what had gone past. Rebecca looked calm and composed despite the two, thankfully shallow, cuts on her neck. However, Arion could see the subtle anger blazing in her eyes. She stood from her crouched position just as Luna came barreling out of the smoke.

"Tryus sure has a knack for finding powerful psychopaths," Lyre commented. Rebecca nodded slightly.

"We should probably get moving," Arion said, "and fast."

"She's a distraction," Rebecca said slowly, "Tryus isn't taking any chances with Yveltal. He knew Dakuta was stationed here. She's simply to keep us from getting to where we need to be."

"Then let's scram," Seeca said. She grabbed a Pokeball, releasing Legend who roared. She hopped on and motioned for Rebecca to climb on. Lyre grinned and released Quake before clambering on he Donphan's back. Arion hopped on afterwards, curious how fast this Pokemon could go.

"Hang on Arion," he said with a cheeky smile. Legend bounded away, Quake quick to follow. Arion yelped at the surprising speed of the beast and groaned. He swore one of these days he was going to get nauseous.

Dakuta must have decided that following them was not important because soon enough they were out of the hazy fog and surging through the ruins. Slowly the stones changed colors from a deep violet to a bloody red. Arion shuddered slightly, noting that Rebecca seemed intent on reading the description on the walls.

_'How fast does she read anyway?'_ he wondered absently. Suddenly Quake came to a stop, making him jolt forward and resulting in Arion smashing his chin off of Lyre's back.

"Watch it," the smaller boy grumbled. They dismounted and recalled the exhausted Pokemon to their Pokeballs. The cliff-like ruins had narrowed to a single path. Lyre trotted forward, full of his unique brand of confidence before a loud shrieking roar filled the air. He shrank back at that, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"I thought darkness didn't bother you," Arion teased. Lyre scowled, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't," he said. The cry echoed through the air and they all, minus Rebecca, shrank back. "That, however, bothers me a lot."

"When the cry of destruction carries over the land," Rebecca began softly, "Then a sacrifice must be made. Only then can death and darkness be calmed."

"This sacrifice does not equal death," Seeca continued, "but something hat is considered precious and held dear to the one who gives the sacrifice." She looked at Arion and Lyre with a sheepish smile. "It's called the Law of Death. It must have been written in the ruins."

"In multiple placed to be precise," Rebecca stated. Another cry tore through the air.

"We should get to that," Seeca said slowly, "I bet it's Yveltal."

"We should place our Pokemon back in their Pokeballs," Rebecca said, "the atmosphere is getting to them." They paused to follow the instruction before filing through the path. The heavy fog grew darker and heavier around them, creating a suffocating blanket that squeezed the breath from their lungs. Eventually the path sloped upwards and freed them from the worst of the haze. They continued to climb until the path flattened off again and led to a cliff. What sat beneath that cliff was what surprised them.

"Is that," Seeca breathed. Lyre nodded.

"It's Yveltal," the boy said, "holy crap." There was another ear piercing shriek before the massive Pokemon unfurled its wings. Two smaller forms could be seen in front of it. "Looks like you were right about Dakuta being a distraction." Yveltal suddenly flapped and threw itself into the air. They watched as Alzea and Tryus hopped on Alzea's Dragonite and fly after it.

"Let's go," Rebecca said, releasing Screech onto the cliff. Lyre released Jet and climbed on.

"You are not going anywhere." Lyre scowled.

"Damn it," Lyre said, "go away. He's not interested." Dakuta cocked her head, Blue mimicking the movement.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," she said. Lyre rolled his eyes.

"You three go," Seeca said, "I'll keep the ninja lady busy." Dakuta looked almost offended at that but they ignored her.

"Good luck," Arion said before climbing onto Screech behind Rebecca. The two Pokemon shot into the air, the sound of Seeca issuing a command and Legend's roar following them.

"Jet," Lyre was saying as they gained height, "the target is the Dragonite. Do not attack Yveltal." Jet gave an odd purring sound that likely meant he understood before opening his maw and firing a powerful Dragon Breath at Dragonite. The dragon managed to swerve away but the attack still clipped its wing. A solid Boomburst from Screech sent it careening back slightly further. "I got this," Lyre said, "you deal with Yveltal."

"Seriously?" Arion said. Lyre nodded and smirked, crouching low on Jet's back.

"No one beats me in a sky battle," the smaller boy said cheekily. Arion smiled and nodded, feeling Screech pull away and towards the Pokemon circling in the sky. Yveltal screeched and fired a blast of energy into the ruins. Stone cracked and shattered under the impact. They settled for flying over the Pokemon, unable to get close otherwise.

"We need to get Yveltal to leave," Rebecca said. There was a moment where she looked thoughtful before shifting into a crouch on Screech's back. "Screech, Arion's in charge for now." The Noivern gave a confused chirp before her trainer launched herself from her back.

"The fucking hell!" Arion yelped. He scooted forward into Rebecca's spot and looked over Screech's side. Rebecca was pulling herself onto Yveltal's back and he breathed a sigh of relief. "You are fucking insane!" he yelled down to her. She pointedly flipped him off and settled onto Yveltal. The massive beast looked annoyed at first before going with her urging. It turned, flapping to gain ground and soaring off into one direction. Arion flew after her, glancing down at Lyre. He was holding himself perfectly fine, weaving around atatcks and firing off his own in a display that was nearly athletic. He looked to Seeca, seeing the girl struggling slightly. "All right Screech," he coaxed, "would you mind helping Seeca out?" The Noivern huffed and shook herself before changing direction. A Dark Pulse surged towards Blue and slammed against its side. It wasn't down for the count, but it was certainly dazed. "Thanks girl."

Screech immediately winged back towards Rebecca. The girl seemed to have gotten control of Yveltal and the pair was headed off towards some unknown location. He flew behind her, unease gnawing at his belly. This was too easy. Was it simply because Tryus couldn't rush them on the ground that this was going so smoothly? Was that why Dakuta had been there to be a distraction? It was all too smooth. He glanced down at Tryus just in time to see Dragonite launch a Hyper Beam. Not at Lyre. But at Rebecca.

What happened occurred in what seemed like slow motion for Arion.

The blast struck Yveltal's wing, the Pokemon banking to one side and throwing Rebecca off. She swore, twisting and trying to grab at the Pokemon. Yveltal launched a blast of its own, the dark energy clipping Rebecca as she fell. Screech took off, barely managing to catch the girl and dropping a few feet because of it. Yveltal fell with a loud crash, Team Scythe members swarming to keep the Pokemon down. Lyre flew over, leaving Tryus to his own devices. Arion looked past him to the chaos on the ground.

"We fucked up," Lyre said softly, looking at the massive legendary.

"Yeah," Arion replied, looking down at the lifeless girl lying in front of him, "we fucked up. Badly."

**And there we go. So I'm gonna get started on the next chapter so that can get up. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's that second chapter I promised people so hopefully you enjoy.**

"How is she?" Seeca asked, sitting down and dividing the pile of fruit she'd managed to gather from somewhere. Arion sighed, nudging one with his finger.

"Still unconscious," he answered. He looked around the small cave they'd managed to locate. Screech and Jet were curled together outside, protective over the four trainers. Lyre was lying outside, curled into Jet's side and in a fitful sleep. His time flute lie beside him. Arion wasn't sure quite how long the boy had payed it once they'd settled down.

"Try and get some sleep," Seeca said, "depriving yourself isn't going to help anyone." He nodded absently and watched her walk off to another part of the cave to lie down. Arion sighed again and buried his head in his lap. Rebecca had been unconscious ever since she fell from Yveltal's back and showed no sign of waking. Her pulse was weak, her breathing barely noticeable. Yet if he looked close enough he could see her eyes flickering rapidly behind her eyelids. He stood and went to check on her again.

"You're always trouble," he muttered as he plopped down beside her. Dawn looked up from her spot where she'd been playing Rebecca's personal hot water bottle and mewled sadly. He patted the Espeon's head, looking to Luna. This scene reminded him eerily of when he's first found her. Lifeless and broken while Luna lay beside her in a depression. He sighed and rested his chin on his palm, watching the slow but ever present rise and fall of Rebecca's chest. "What the hell's keeping you under?"

"_You worry for your team."_ Arion jerked back, looking around wildly. He recognized the voice almost immediately. _"You cannot see me. Now is not the time."_ He relaxed and settled back in, focusing his gaze on Rebecca once more.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, "You won't tell me who you are or why you somehow seem able to get into my head whenever you please."

"_Not whenever I please,"_ the voice said, _"Only when you are asleep. Or in emotional distress as you are now."_ Arion remained silent. He didn't want to deal with whoever or whatever was screwing around inside his head. For once he wanted peace. _"You're certainly quiet this time. I know Yveltal was a failure. I can see it through the eyes of Jirachi and Celebi. If this is what has you so down-"_

"It isn't," he said firmly, cutting the voice off, "Look, whatever you are, you don't understand what I'm feeling and quite frankly I don't intend for you to. Now leave me alone."

"_But...you were chosen for this,"_ the voice said softly, _"You were the one chosen to keep this team together and stop that madman. You-"_

"I didn't ask for this!" Arion snapped, quieting when he heard Lyre shift in his sleep. "I didn't want this to be my life." He groaned and dropped his head into his lap. "Why me? Why the hell would I be chosen for this crap. I get Rebecca because she's the creep's sister. I get Lyre because he's connected to Celebi and wants to save his friend. I even understand Seeca. Her fucking village was burnt to the ground. But why me? I never had any contact with Tryus before I found Rebecca. If I had chose not to follow Luna then-"

"_But you did follow her,"_ the voice interrupted, _"You were chosen not because of the effect Tryus has had on you, but on the effect he's had on those _**around**_ you. You care for others and because of that you are the one to remain level-headed even when emotion clouds the judgment of the others. You keep Rebecca from breaking every law imaginable. You keep Lyre from getting too confrontational and distraught. You hold this group together."_

"Shut up," Arion said, "I'm tired. Just leave me alone. I'm done with this shit. Let them deal with him by themselves. I have no part in this. Go talk to one of them." There was a few moments of blissful silence in which he hoped he'd been listened to. The next thing the voice said, however, sent chills down his spine.

"_Then do you not care that Rebecca paid a price for nothing?"_ He looked up, watching Rebecca with wide, worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" he choked out, "what price?"

"_The Law of Death,"_ the voice said, _"In order to calm Yveltal's rage Rebecca was forced to make a connection with him that would have lead to her death had she been anyone else."_

"What price," Arion repeated. He was ignored.

"_Anyone who was more...innocent...would have been killed to pay such a price. She instead paid the one thing she cares for more than anything."_

"Damn it!" Arion snarled, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes. He grit his teeth in annoyance. "What was the price she paid!" There was silence in which all Arion could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs.

"_One things Rebecca values more than even her own life is her ability to suppress her memories,"_ the voice said quietly, _"she managed to keep most things locked away in her mind, never to be revisited unless she had too. It is what allows her to wish harm to her brother without being overwhelmed. Now, she is unable to hold that wall anymore. She's recalling every memory she's desperately tried to forget. Right now her mind is trying to process it all."_

"That's why she's asleep." There was an acknowledging hum and Arion studied Rebecca's face again. Her flickering eyelids and odd breathing made a weird sort of sense now. She was experecing every nightmare she'd experienced at once. He hissed when he noticed a wet tear trying to slide free from her lids.

"_She's a strong girl,"_ the voice said softly, _"but even she has moments where it's too much. She wasn't always this closed off and cold."_

"What can I do?" he choked out. He hated it, seeing someone struggling like this. It reminded him of when his sister had nightmares when she was younger.

"_Connect with her,"_ the voice replied, _"calm her as you would for your sister."_ Arion bit his lip, all too aware of what he'd do for his sister. He sighed, feeling ridiculous, and bent to gently press his lips to her forehead in a gentle manner. He never expected for his sight to leave him and for his mind to be forced into another vision like before. This one, however, left more of a mark than ever before.

"_Tryus?" A little Rebecca, only six years old, walked down the darkened hallways of her family home. She yawned softly, peering into her brother's room. A dark shape lay on the bed and she walked over to it. She nudged her brother's side, kneeling on the side of the bed._

"_What?" Tryus, only ten, grumbled, "It's late. Go back to sleep."_

"_I heard something," came the reply. Bleary red eyes looked at the younger before Tryus yawned and rolled back over._

"_Go tell mom then," he said. She huffed, crossing her arms._

"_Fine," she said, hopping off the bed and trotting back out into the hallway. She went to their parents' room and opened the door just enough to squeeze through. The room was nearly pitch black, the illumination from the moon enough to show her where the bed was. She trotted over and climbed up, nudging her mother. "Mom?" No reply. She nudged her harder. "Mommy."_

_The silence was odd but she simply turned and nudged her father. He didn't respond either. After one more attempt to wake her parents she frowned and left, walking back to her brother's room. She pushed the door open and flipped on the light. Tryus grumbled, pulling the covers up over his head and mumbling. She walked over and climbed up beside him, shoving at him._

"_Go away Rebecca," he groaned, "I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Mom and Dad won't wake up," she said simply. There a few moments of silence before Tryus sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes._

"_What do you mean they won't wake up?" he asked, trying to clear his vision. She shrugged, waiting for him to come to awareness. He finally looked at her and froze. "Rebecca," he said, "Are you hurt?"_

"_No, I'm not hurt," she said, "Why?" Tryus was out of the bed before he could even finish and out the door, calling out for their parents. She cocked her head and got up._

_She took a trip into the bathroom, clambering up onto the counter to look into the mirror. Wondering why her brother thought she'd been hurt she surveyed herself. Red was smeared across her cheek and hands, more splattered on her pajama top. She looked at her hands for a moment, confused, and scrambled off of the counter. She exited the bathroom and went to her parents bedroom again. The light was now on and she could hear muffled cries from inside. She pushed open the door, seeing her brother sitting in the corner with his knees drawn tight to his chest. "Tryus?"_

"_Rebecca." He was up in an instant, grabbing her tightly. He was crying, holding onto her as if she would disappear if he let go. She looked past him at their parents. With the lights on she could see the red mess drenching the blankets wrapped around her parents. "Thank god you're okay at least."_

"_Tryus?" Rebecca said softly, "Why won't mommy and daddy wake up?" Her brother pulled back and took her hand, wiping his face with the other._

"_They can't wake up anymore," he said gently, "Now come on. We need to get to the neighbors like mom said should something happen." Rebecca nodded and allowed her brother to pull her from the room, glancing over her shoulder once more at her parents who would she would never see again._

Arion pulled back with a gasp, nearly smashing his head off of the floor as he found himself suddenly back in reality. Rebecca was still sleeping soundly, eyes still flickering behind their lids. For a moment he flashed back to the six year old Rebecca covered in he blood of her parents before he shook his head.

"_Do you understand now?"_ He nodded, unable to speak. He knew her parents had been killed, but for her to be the one to find them like that. He shook his head harder, hoping her could knock those visions from his mind. _"This is what she suffers due to her sacrifice. Can you truly just walk away now?"_ He shook his head, speechless. _"There's a reason I was able to show this to you, and there's a reason why I come to you. You told me to talk to someone else but the fact is that I cannot. Not now at least."_

"Why did you come this time," Arion said, "normally you have the next legendary."

"_I do have that,"_ the voice said, _"but know that Rebecca cannot go with you. She will not wake for a while and Tryus is getting ready to strike already."_

"But-"

"_She had left you behind when she knew it was necessary. Don't worry about her. I will ensure this place is safe from harm. She will wake by the time you return. However, it is your decision. I cannot make you do anything."_ Arion bit his lip, thinking.

"All right," he said eventually, "Where is Tryus headed?"

"_Much like the Temporal River, your next target is somewhere where an average person cannot find it."_

"How are we supposed to find it then?"

"_You friend can sense darkness,"_ the voice told him, _"Go to Urinius City and your friend should be able to find the entrance to The Shadow Core."_

"Alright," Arion said, standing, "Now leave me alone. I have some research to do."

"_I thought you wanted nothing to do with this,"_ the voice mused, taunting him, _"because you have no reason to be a part of his."_

"Yeah, well," he looked around at the three sleeping people who had become his friends, "I've found a reason."

**So you guys get to learn a little bit more about Rebecca and Tryus in the past and Arion breaking down a bit. I have to say that I love writing this series and hopefully this is something that you guys enjoy reading. Please let me know what you guys think and I'll make sure to keep writing.**

**Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to post this new chapter. I had some school stuff to finish up. There's one thing I want to say before you start reading though. For anyone who's read or will read _The Darkened Ones_ by Leon Arget the Silver Ritten, he has permission to use my characters. I got some PM's about it and what he said was true. He _has_ permission. Now that that is over, let's get on with the story.**

"We're doing what now?" Arion scowled from where his eyes were glued to to the book Rebecca had stolen. Sure he hadn't approved of it but it sure was helpful.

"You heard me Lyre," Arion replied, not bothering to look at the boy, "me and you are going to Urinius City to head off Tryus."

"Look I might have let this slide a few other times," Lyre said, "but how the hell have you been able to figure out where we need to go."

"You have your specialties, I have mine." Arion knew Lyre wasn't happy about his vague answer but what could he say? That he got all of his information from a voice that only he seemed able to hear? Wasn't happening.

"What am I supposed to do?" Seeca asked.

"Stay here," Arion said, standing and gripping the book tightly before lying it back beside Rebecca's bag, "I don't feel comfortable just leaving her unconscious here."

"Fine," Seeca said, "enjoy your time in the city." Arion frowned and turned away. Lyre was mounting Jet, sliding his goggles over his eye.

"I'll put my gazer on once we land," he said simply. Arion nodded and approached Screech. The Noivern lifted her head and leveled an angry glare at him, as if daring him to go through with his plan.

"Come on Screech," he said, hands in front of him, "we need as much firepower as we can." Screech huffed and turned her head away, nudging her wings. Arion stepped closer, resting a hand on Screech's neck. The Noivern chirped in annoyance, shaking him off. He sighed and turned away, going to grab one of the fruits from the pile where Seeca had left them. He returned to the touchy Noivern, offering the fruit. Screech sniffed it curiously and snapped it out of his fingers, purring happily.

"You're good with Pokemon," Lyre said, a touch of amusement in his voice. Arion grinned, patting Screech's head and mounting her.

"With most," Arion corrected, "it comes from being around so many in the Pokemon Center when I was little."

"Cool." Arion sensed the change in Lyre's tone immediately but the boy was off before he could react. He patted Screech's head and the Noivern surged into the air after Jet.

"Why do we always have to stop at the Pokemon Center?" Lyre grumbled as Arion all but dragged him down the street.

"My mother is majorly protective," he stated, "probably cause I'm the only boy in the family or some crap like that. Anyway, what we're doing is not something she needs to know about so I prefer to pacify her when I can."

"Right," Lyre said. Arion rolled his eyes and pulled the boy into the center. To his shock the center was nearly filled with trainers and their injured Pokemon.

"Oh! Arion, its nice to see you dear." He looked up, noticing another of his aunts rushing around. "Is there any chance that you-"

RING!

"Hang on a sec," he said, grabbing the phone hurriedly. His mother popped onto the screen, glancing past him.

"What in the world is going on in there?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," he said quickly, "it's good to see you mom." She smiled, all attention on him again.

"So, where's the girl you always have with you?" she asked.

"Got into a bit of an accident flying the other day. She'll be fine but for now she's resting at a nearby inn."

"Alone?" Arion sighed. Could his mother ever let something drop?

"No mom," he said, "we got another companion a little while back."

"Boy or Girl?"

"Girl mother. Now I really have to go," Arion said, thinking of an excuse, "I should check with Auntie Allison on what's going on here?"

"All right. Good luck Arion." She looked at Lyre and smiled. "And nice to see you again Lyre." He gave an awkward smile and nodded before Arion hung up.

"We should go," Lyre said, "I feel like I'm being suffocated in here."

"Hang on a second," Arion said, "I'm serious about finding out what's going on here." Lyre groaned but nodded, rubbing at his arm nervously. "We'll be out soon." He located his aunt and pushed through the crowd towards her, Lyre close behind. When they reached her Arion could see the relief in her eyes.

"Arion," she said, "do you think you could give me a hand."

"Bad idea," Lyre hissed softly in his ear. He ignored the boy.

"What happened here?" he chose to ask. Dawn mewled softly, pressed tightly to his side. Storm growled softly and shifted, bringing himself tight to the floor. "I've never seen it so crowded in here."

"I'm not sure," Allison admitted, "but all the trainers have been talking about being attacked near the clock tower in the city's center. The second they get close something attacks them. So far the police are keeping it under lock-down. Someone called for her as another trainer entered and she sighed. "I could really use the help Arion."

"Just give me a moment," he said as Lyre tugged on his arm. He stepped back as his aunt returned to the Pokemon in front of her.

"We don't have time for this," Lyre hissed.

"I know," Arion replied, "but if I say I'm too busy then she'll know something's up. I'm _**never**_ too busy too help. That's just who I am."

"But you_** are**_ too busy this time."

"What do you want me to say?" Arion challenged, "Sorry auntie but I can't help you because I'm too busy trying to take out some psychopath who's trying to destroy the world? God knows she'd blow a gasket and I'd never be allowed out of my house ever again."

"But-"

"Look," Arion said, "just go to the clock tower and check it out. I'll be down there as soon as I can be."

"What if it is the entrance to The Shadow's Core?"

"Do not go in alone," Arion warned, "wait for me there and try to keep people out." Lyre nodded reluctantly and turned away. Arion sighed and steeled himself for the job ahead.

_'Idiot,'_ Lyre grumbled mentally, _'We have to stop Tryus before he causes more issues. There's no time for his stupidity!'_ He scowled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Storm waddles beside him, looking around the city with a look of distaste. "Don't worry Storm," he said, "I'm not a fan either." Thankfully the streets were fairly empty. Had they been flooded with people he might have screamed.

Downtown was even less crowded than the rest of the city. Cops were swarming around the clock tower and Lyre found himself cut off the moment he went near the barrier. "You can't be here kid," the man said, "go somewhere else."

_'I don't think so.'_ But he backed off and found a spot where the police stopped watching him before flipping down his gazer and turning it on. It sputtered for a moment before showing him something he did not expect to see. Dark strands of energy, unseen by the human eye, snaked around the clock tower and shot out around the area, creating a malicious spiderweb that made Lyre's stomach sink. They convened to a door that sat outside the clock face on a ledge that rimmed around the clock tower. He looked down at his partner.

"Storm," he said, "can you make a distraction for me?" The Gible gave a grin and was off, digging holes in the ground and gaining the attention of the police almost immediately as they chased after him. Lyre grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, releasing Glisten from the device. "You ready Glisten?" The Gliscor nodded and rose into the air, waiting for Lyre to latch onto her tail before rising towards the clock tower. Concerned as to the effects of the strands he steered Glisten away from them. Together they rose towards the clock face, Lyre dropping onto the ledge. "Good girl."

As he placed Glisten back into her Pokeball he glanced down at Storm before carefully making his way to the small door beside the clock face. One of the tendrils of energy was snaked around the handle. Cautiously he reached out and ran his fingers over it feeling an immediate sense of dread settle in his stomach. He shifted, wrenching the door open. _'Sorry Arion,'_ he thought as he stepped inside, _'we have no time to wait around.'_ He shut the door behind him, traveling deeper into darkness.

"Sorry Auntie, I have to go," Arion announced.

"No problem at all dear. You've helped out a lot. I never would have gotten this much done on my own." Arion grabbed his bag and headed for the door, Dawn racing after him.

"Bye!" he called out before leaving hurriedly. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, freezing his blood in his veins. He ran through the streets, coming to a halt when he clock tower came into view. The police were in a panic, dark tendrils of energy tearing into the ground. He stared at the malicious web, unable to move until a familiar sound reached him. "Storm?" he questioned as the Gible reached him, "Where's Lyre?" Storm looked to the clock tower and Arion swore. "Damn it Lyre. I told you to wait."

He placed Dawn into her Pokeball and let Screech free. She regarded him with a strange look but allowed him and Storm to climb on. Without him having to give an order Screech was off towards the clock tower's ledge. The dark towers grew more dense as they grew closer to the tower. Arion slid from Screech's back and returned her, releasing Dawn instead. She sniffed the air and shrank back. Arion pat her head and pulled open the door, entering the dark interior of the clock tower.

Immediately he knew he was no longer in Trialus. The dark expanse of The Shadow's Core left him with a feeling of unease. Dawn shuddered and pressed against him. "I know girl," Arion said, "I don't like it either." Storm took off into the darkness and Arion hurried after him. Slowly a voice reached his ears, becoming clearer with every step until he could finally identify it.

Lyre.

"Damn it," he heard the boy swear, "Get the fuck off me. I have somewhere to be."

"Lyre?" Arion asked, stepping into the space where Lyre was struggling under a mass of dark tendrils. He smirked, amused despite the situation. "You're an idiot you know." Lyre looked up and glared, eyes full of venom.

"Shut up," he said simply. Arion rolled his eyes and went to kneel beside him, reaching for his binds. Lyre jerked away. "Wait! Don't touch them!" Arion tugged one of the tendrils away and watched as it melted into the floor. The idea that the space around them was somehow alive made him shudder. He looked back to Lyre only to see his staring at him.

"What?" Lyre shook his head.

"Don't you feel strange?" Lyre asked. Arion cocked his head and worked towards freeing his smaller companion.

"I've felt strange since I got in here Lyre," Arion stated, "darkness isn't really my forte." He continued his task in silence before catching Lyre's gaze. "Why? Does this place make you feel weird?" Lyre looked away, lying his head on his freed arm.

"Yeah," he said, "I just feel cold and empty. I've been in a lot of dark places while chasing Shadow Pokemon but...this place just seeps into you and claws despair into your heart. It's unnerving." Arion caught the expression in those storm blue eyes and was forced to look away. It was such a vulnerable expression that he never wanted to see again.

He was brought to attention by the sound of Dawn growling. He looked over to see her tense, tail erect and ears perked. To see his normally docile partner in such an aggressive stance made him rise to his feet, leaving Lyre to squirm in his remaining bonds. Dawn crouched lower, snarling. Storm stood nearby, guarding his trainer. Slowly, the target of Dawn's attention came into view. Lucario. Dawn growled louder, trying to be threatening. Within seconds Lucario had grabbed her and launched her across the space with an Aura Sphere. Arion grit his teeth and stepped between the Pokemon and Lyre. Lucario barely acknowledged him. Clearly Lyre was his target.

"Don't even think about it," Arion threatened. Lyre had almost freed himself. He just needed to stall for time. He could battle, but that would only result in his Pokemon being severely injured. Lucario was powerful and ruthless. Abnormally so. That left only one option. Lucario's eyes narrowed and Arion, tring to catch him off guard, threw a punch.

Immediately he regretted his choice. Lucario seized his wrist, lifting him a few inches off the ground. His free paw pressed against his chest and Arion felt the surge of energy as a Dark Pulse ripped through him. He let out an agonized scream that sounded foreign to his own ears until Lucario dropped him. He crumpled like a rag doll, struggling to get air into his lungs. Storm growled lowly as Lucario approached, taking up the position Arion had tried to fill.

"Storm no!" Lyre cried panicked, "Get out of the way! He'll kill you for crying out loud!" Lyre was right. Lucario looked ready for blood. Yet Storm stood strong, eyes blazing with determination. With a sickening feeling Arion realized that Storm would not move aside. He was prepared to die before allowing his trainer to be harmed. "Storm..." Lyre choked out. Tears were gathering in his eyes. "Don't do this..." Lucario gave a small smirk, stepping closer and releasing what sounded like a laugh.

A burst of white light flooded the space and forced Arion to squeeze his eyes shut. When it dissipated and the spots faded from his eyes he released a small gasp. Storm still stood in his place before Lyre, but no longer was he the little Gible they knew. Now he stood as a Gabite, proud and powerful. He lashed out with shocking speed and even though Lucario reared back he was left with bloody scratches on his chest. He began charging an Aura Sphere, but Storm was on him before he could fire. Fangs tore into Lucario's arm, claw ripping a new set of wounds dangerously close to his eye. Lucario twisted away, staring at Storm in curprise.

Adrenaline was surging through Storm, the extra burst of energy from his evolution and his desire to protect his trainer making him unpredictable. Lucario, being a Pokemon that relied on predicting its opponents movements, was thrown for a loop. The odds had suddenly turned to their favor and Lucario saw that. He backed off, running back the way he'd come. One slash pf Storm's claw freed Lyre and he jumped to his feet. He hugged Storm fiercely.

"You idiot," he murmured, "You never listen." Storm gave him a look that likely said _'If I had listened then you'd be dead'_. Lyre pulled back and helped Arion to his feet. The older boy returned Dawn to her Pokeball, leaning on Lyre to stay standing. "We should move forward," Lyre said, "If Lucario's here then so is Tryus." Arion nodded and together, with Storm protectively in front of them, they traveled deeper into The Shadow's Core.

**How was that? To think that we'll almost halfway done with this story. But don't worry guys. There will be another segment after this one. Also, feel free to follow me on twitter at DuskheartAngel because I'll be putting up some ideas for new stories and it'd be cool if you guys could let me know which one you want to see along with the next segment of this if not sooner. Anyhow, hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there everybody. Glad to finally get another chapter up. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and look forwards to the next. Enjoy the reading everybody!**

To say that they were unnerved when they reached the inner chamber was an understatement. There was no sign of Tryus, who they knew was ahead of them. There was no sign of anything at all actually. Arion pulled away from Lyre, stepping forward. His steps echoed loudly in the space, piercing the silence. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"That's likely because you are." The two boys whipped around, ready to fight if needed. Blood red eyes peered out at them from the shadows before their owner revealed himself. Finally, they saw the legendary they were after. Darkrai. "Why have you chosen to ruin my sanctuary with your presence."

"You're in trouble," Arion managed, trying to ignore the comment, "A bad man is trying to capture you." Darkrai released a laugh that sent shivers down their spines.

"I know perfectly well who you mean," he said, "I do not like him, but he will not reach me. He is busy wandering a shadowy labyrinth created from his own fears. Very few can face their darkest fears, and none end up unbroken. He will not escape." Darkrai turned away, clearly dismissing them. "Leave me. I have no desire to mingle with humans, let alone ones as weak as yourselves."

"This is a lost cause isn't it," Lyre whispered bitterly. Darkrai paused and for a brief moment Arion wondered if the legendary suddenly had a change of heart. Darkrai turned back to them and glided closer, stopping in front of Arion and peering into his eyes.

"You," he said slowly, "You are plagued by nightmares." Arion stared at him. He couldn't do anything; couldn't fight the allure of those eyes that probed his mind. "No...not nightmares. Those can be removed and are constantly changing. Visions. That is what you are experiencing. Visions of things past and current. That is how you found me is it not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It sounded weak, even to his own ears. Darkrai's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you?" Arion swallowed, still unable to break eye contact. He felt restrained.

"What is he talking about Arion?" Lyre asked. Arion shook his head weakly, denying.

"That is how you knew locations of others before me," Darkrai said. There was amusement in his eyes and Arion was sure that, had he been able to see his mouth, Darkrai would be smirking. "Those three are clever. Using you to direct the future of this realm. Do you know why Pokemon like me, who you call legends, stay separated? Because our power is too strong to be combined. That man you spoke of is testing fate. He will not like the outcomes."  
"What are you talking about?" Lyre demanded, "and who are these three you spoke of. Arion?"

"You are tools," Darkrai said, cutting off any reply Arion might have made. Lucario's cry was heard through the silence and Darkrai turned away from them. "Leave me."

"No," Lyre challenged. Blazing red shot him a warning.

"I will not be protected by children," he snarled, "I am not weak." Lyre bristled, looking ready to attack Darkrai himself, but Arion laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," he said, "let's just get back to the girls. You were right. This _**is**_ a lost cause." Lyre nodded hesitantly and turned away, brushing off his hand. Arion sighed and began to follow him. This place was starting to get to him.

"Remember one thing boy," Darkrai said suddenly. He turned back.

"What is it?"

"Un alaira conbe dunae. Un dunae conbe reseconce." Arion wanted to ask what that meant but the look Darkrai gave him stopped him in his tracks. "Now make yourselves scarce. I want nothing more from you."

"_They captured Darkrai."_ Arion nearly groaned at the voice's return. He restrained himself, knowing he needed the information.

"Tryus got Darkrai," Arion told Lyre. They'd been silent most of the flight back but Lyre released a snort.

"The voice in your head tell you that?" Arion did groan at that.

"Lyre," he said, "you don't understand."

"You failed to tell us that your informational source is a damned voice in your head," Lyre spat, "Who the hell are we blindly following Arion?" He remained silent. He couldn't answer that. "I mean what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I thought I could trust it," Arion said, just loud enough for Lyre to hear.

"That right there is your problem," Lyre stated, arms crossed and eyes narrowed behind his goggles, "You're too trusting." Something in Arion snapped He crossed his arms as well and growled low in his throat.

"Well unlike you I don't assume everyone is out to get me," he challenged, trying to ignore his precarious perch on Screech's back without his hands. "You don't trust anyone!"

"I trust you damn it!" Arion immediately deflated at that, feeling bad for bringing up Lyre's obvious trust issues. Lyre didn't seem overly concerned and relaxed. "Sorry about that," he said simply.

"Don't be," Arion said, "I shouldn't be listening to something I don't understand.

"Well your voice has been right so far, even if it makes you seem crazy." Arion shot him a glare and was met by Lyre's playful smirk. "It _**has**_ been right so far so...I guess it won't hurt to listen to it. I wouldn't tell Rebecca or Seeca though."

"Wasn't planning on it," Arion said in relief before something caught his eye. "Speaking of the girls, what happened to the cave?" Lyre followed his gaze curiously. There, covering the cave's opening, was a mass of sticky webbing. Sparks traveled along the fine strands, energy thrumming in the air.

"I bet Seeca's behind this," Lyre stated. Arion nodded and leaned forward, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Seeca!" he called out. The amber eyed girl poked her head out of a hole in the web. "Let us in."

"Let me think about it," She teased, grinning.

"Leave them there," came a tired sounding voice from inside.

"Okay." She disappeared back into the cave. Arion called for her again and got no reply.

"Now what," Lyre said. Arion tugged a Pokeball free from his belt, not in the mood for the current situation at hand. He released Flare and the Vulpix clambered onto Screech's head, tails wagging happily.

"Flare, can you burn that web for us?" Flare gave a noise of understanding and opened her mouth. "Be careful okay?" A jet f flames shot towards the web, burning through immediately. Flare sat back, proud of herself, and Arion returned her. Seeca's Garvantula Hunter, who they'd met upon arriving to the cave, froze before scurrying off towards the back of the cave. Lyre laughed, grinning slightly.

"Shall we?"

"I'm not surprised Darkrai refused help," Rebecca said. According to Seeca, she'd woken shortly after Arion and Lyre had left. Yet, to Arion at least, she still seemed to be in pain. She was sluggish slightly, looking mentally drained. Arion could only imagine how it felt to constantly have old memories that should belong in nightmares pounding against her brain. He also knew, however, that she would be up the moment they had new information. It was simply who she was. He forced himself to turn back to what she was saying. "Had I know it was him I would have told you to leave it be."

"You were unconscious," Arion stated, "we couldn't have avoided this."

"Besides," Lyre added, patting Storm's head with a proud smile, "It wasn't all bad."

"I wish I'd been there," Seeca said with a pout, clearly still sore that she'd been left behind, "Did you actually learn anything though?"

"Didn't Darkrai tell us something before we left?" Lyre asked. Arion sat up straight so quickly it looked like he'd been shocked.

"Yeah, he did," Arion said, wracking his brain, "What was it again? Um...It was...Un alaira con...something or other. I can't remember..."

"Un alaira conbe dunae. Un dunae conbe reseconce," Rebecca said slowly.

"Yeah!" Arion said, "that was it." Rebecca sighed.

"I'm not surprised," Rebecca said, "He has always enjoyed that phrase as far as I know."

"What does it mean?" Arion asked while Lyre asked, "How come you know Darkrai?"

"The phrase was written in the ancient language by people who worshiped Darkrai. In modern times they have died off and he retreated into his realm. The phrase means 'In life comes death. In death comes understanding'. Life held no meaning for Darkrai. Death however, fascinated him. Those who worshiped him believed that in death they would be in a realm like Darkrai's where they could overlook the world and finally understand that which they could not before." She shut her eyes gently, as peaceful as Arion had seen he in sleep. " As for how I know him. There was a time shortly after I escaped him that he caught up to me. It was only a few months before I met Arion."

"It's been about two months hasn't it?" Arion asked, unsure himself. A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Pretty much," she said, "I left him four months before you found me in that forest." Arion bit his lip. He didn't want to reveal how vulnerable she had been. He couldn't imagine that she'd appreciate Seeca and Lyre knowing that. "However I encountered a few...complications after I left. I was unable to slip away and he caught up. However, for whatever reason, Darkrai shielded me from his sight. I sat for three days shrouded in shadows, watching him search and waiting for him to leave. In that time, Darkrai spoke to me. He tried not to reveal himself, but eventually I figured it out. How else would a Pokemon be so powerful to bend darkness itself to his will. I am grateful for that escape and valuable information he provided. Despite that, I do not like him."

"Was he where you learned the ancient language from?" Seeca asked, eyes bright. She was eager and Arion noted Lyre did as well. Rebecca very rarely revealed things about herself, and when she did the three of them were like excited kids listening to a tale told by their parent. Rebecca opened her eyes, crossing her arms out of habit. She looked thoughtful, serene even. Arion had never seen her like this.

"Partially," Rebecca replied carefully, "One of the people my brother kept locked up began my teaching three years prior. She said that I would need it and it was best for someone to know it should she eventually die. When she did I turned to teaching myself for a while before escaping. Darkrai taught me a bit more, but not much."

"How come he knows the ancient language?" Seeca asked, "I've never really heard a Pokemon speak it."

"It's a dead language to us," Rebecca stated, "but not to them. For Pokemon as ancient as Darkrai it was the first one they knew. He, Arceus, Mew, they all know it." She looked at Lyre. "I wouldn't be surprised if Celebi knew it too."

"She's never spoken in it," the boy stated. Rebecca stood, dusting her jeans off.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't know it," Rebecca said, "she likely knows you don't know it and didn't think it was important. We should rest and head out early tomorrow." She retreated towards the back of the cave."

"She was certainly open today," Seeca commented.

"You're telling us," Lyre said, still looking surprised. He stood as well and wandered off, Storm following closely.

"Get some sleep tonight okay?" Seeca said. Arion nodded, watching her go.

"_Yes,"_ Arion heard the voice say softly, _"Sleep. I have much to tell you."_

**Things are getting more and more interesting are they not. I'm trying to find a balance between giving information about the character without dumping it all at once. After all, if they revealed everything it wouldn't be realistic.**

**Please comment and favorite. I love to hear the constructive criticism and opinions. Tell me what you like or don't like. Tell me what's working. Tell me what you think about the little voice in Arion's head. Who could that be?**

**Until next time you guys, I look forward to your reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there everybody! I've got a new chapter for you guys. Hopefully you guys will enjoy. I took a little bit longer to get this up due to some recording on YouTube. Anyway. Please enjoy.**

"_You're halfway there Arion." Again his voice was given shape. And again it was nothing more than a shadowy form, nothing distinct about it. He frowned at it, thinking over its statement._

"_I've failed six legendary Pokemon already," he said bitterly, "I can't find an upside to that."_

"_It's okay," the voice said, "As long as at least one is protected it will be enough."_

"_Explain one thing to me," Arion said._

"_What is it?"_

"_How the hell do I know I can trust you," Arion said, "I don't know who you are but you seem to know me fairly well. Who the hell are you?" There was a soft sigh as the shadowy form came closer._

"_I am not allowed to tell you my name," the voice said, "It would compromise your journey. However...I suppose I can tell you a little bit about me. I am the youngest of a set of triplets. All girls. My sisters constantly say that I am the hothead of the group and that I allow my emotions to get the best of me. It never insults me though. I take it as a complement."_

"_That proves nothing," Arion said._

"_Would it help if I said I knew your mother while she was pregnant with you?" The voice asked. Arion was silent, non-believing. "Look, do you want my help or not?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair before nodding. "Good, but first have something to show you first."_

_The scene changed to that of the containment room Arion had seen after Jirachi's capture. Six containers were filled, six more resting unused. Celebi looked miserable, curled into herself pitifully/ Arceus was blearily looking in his direction, no energy left to even move. Jirachi stood staring at him, tiny hands pressed against the glass of its prison. Victini was crying, heart breaking wails reaching his ears. Yveltal was wrapped in a cocoon, not even a twitch from its massive body. Finally Arion looked to Darkrai. He was fully unconscious, slumped against the wall as if there was no life in him. Arion stepped back unconsciously, filled with guilt. How many more would suffer like this?_

"_Why do you keep showing me things like this?" He asked. He was beginning to feel sick, the scene in front of him making his mind scream out for him to do something. There was nothing he could do though._

"_I do this to remind you," the voice said, moving to one side of him. He tried to keep focused on that fuzzy image. It made the tight feeling in his chest lessen._

"_Remind me of what?"_

"_Of who your enemy is. Should you begin to doubt what you're doing here then it could effect you more than just a lost legendary." The scene shifted and Arion stumbled back, gagging slightly at the scene in front of him. His eyes went wide as he was once again confronted with the sight of Lyre and Rebecca, dead on icy stone. Seeca, strangely enough, was absent. "Should you find pause then this _**will**_ be the result. This is not simply a worse care scenario. This is, in an aspect, the best case."_

"_What could you show me that's worse." There was an uncomfortable pause._

"_There could be many more bodies than just those two," the voice said softly, "many, many more. You need to use this as fuel to keep going."_

"_I already have reasons to keep going," he said softly._

"_Then this will give you one more." The scene faded and Arion breathed out slowly. "Your next destination is Victis Village."_

"_But we already failed Victini," Aron said softly._

"_You aren't going after Victini. You already know about the Temporal River."_

"_You mean," Arion breathed._

"_Yes. Your next objective is to protect Dialga."_

"What?!"

"Shut up Lyre," Arion hissed, "could you not bring attention to yourself."

"Sorry," Lyre said, quieting, "but how the hell do you expect us to sneak into Victis Village?"

"I don't know," Arion admitted, "but I remember Seeca's grandmother talking about it. The trick is entering the river. The actual travel should be fairly simple."

"Leave getting in to me," Lyre said, "If there's one thing I know it's entering time streams." Arion nodded and felt something nudge his leg. He looked down at Blazeheart, seeing the Larvesta staring at him.

"There you are," Seeca said, rounding the corner and taking her Pokemon into her arms. She stared at them for a moment. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Just talking," Arion said hoping he sounded natural. From the look on Seeca's look he was failing.

"Oh really," she said, shifting her weight to one leg, "why don't I wake Rebecca and see how often you two normally 'just talk'." She turned and began to leave.

"Don't," Lyre said, stopping her. Seeca turned back, waiting expectantly. "Look, I got a message from Celebi and we didn't want to say anything quite yet."

"Continue."

"Rebecca needs sleep," Lyre continued, "If she finds out we have a clue on where to go them she'll drive herself to the point of exhaustion. Then what help will she be? We'll tell her when she wakes up."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"We have to go back to Victis Village." Seeca was immediately quiet. Arion bit his lip, waiting for a response.

"There are other ways to enter the Temporal River," she said darkly.

"This way is the fastest," Lyre said, "we're only a day's flight from there and we don't even need to go through the village. We just get in and get out. You can even sit out if you want."

"As if!" Seeca snapped, "I am not sitting out another round you hear me? Besides...you _**do**_ make it sound fairly easy."

"It's going to be a bit harder than Lyre makes it sound." They looked sheepishly at Rebecca, a tense atmosphere settling over them. She looked like she always did but Arion could see a small glimmer of exhaustion in her eyes. It was carefully hidden behind the walls she always had up but nevertheless it was there. Physically she appeared okay. It was her mental state that had him worried.

"What do you mean?" Seeca asked, "If we can get in and seal off the entrance into the river then there's nothing to worry about." Rebecca snorted and Arion swore it was the most emotion he'd seen from her in a while.

"If only my brother was that easy to stop," she stated, "he's unpredictable and has likely arrived there already. He'll be searching for a way in. We won't be getting out of this without a fight. He held back to start but now he's getting desperate. We don't know how far he has to go but he won't relax quite yet."

"Halfway," Arion whispered. Only Lyre appeared to hear him.

"We're doing training," Rebecca said, "going in unprepared will only result in one of us ending up dead." Arion shuddered as the image of Lyre and Rebecca dead appeared in his mind again. He hurriedly shook his head to clear it.

"What kind of training?" Seeca asked. Rebecca turned and walked off, leaving them to follow.

They'd flown halfway to Victis Village before landing in a flat expanse of ground. Pokemon scurried around, blissfully uncaring towards the four trainers. Lyre looked around, sliding his goggles up. "What kind of training can we do here?" he asked. Rebecca didn't answer him. Instead she bent and scooped something up, throwing it in Lyre's direction. He hurriedly ducked away, glaring while Storm lashed his tail. "The hell was that for?!"

"Combat training," Rebecca said, putting her hands in her pockets, "Fighting with your Pokemon is fine in a regular situation. With someone like Tryus, it isn't enough. You three need to be able to get physical with not only Tryus but his Pokemon as well. And your Pokemon need to learn how to strike out at a person."

"No way!" Seeca protested, holding Blazeheart almost protectively. The Larvesta squirmed, clearly annoyed. "You want to turn them into mindless killing machines! You're no better than he is!"

"No," Rebecca said, her voice taking on an icy and dangerous tone, "there is no need for them to kill or even use their attacks. Lyre, I want you to attack me." The younger blinked and shifted position before charging at her. She barely reacted, stepping aside and ramming an elbow into his back while knocking his feet out from under him.

He gasped and fell with a thump, embarrassed but otherwise unharmed. Storm however, saw this as a challenge. He roared and charged, claw raised to swipe, but the second Rebecca looked towards him he froze. "Storm hesitates because I'm human," she said, "had I been Tryus you would be dead." Lyre picked himself up, huffing. "Now then, there's only enough time to train one Pokemon to forget their own morals. Chose one."

"What about you?" Lyre asked as Storm huffed and went to stand beside him. Luna sat beside her, looking malicious in that moment.

"I don't think any of my Pokemon have the issues yours do," she replied. Arion felt Dawn push against his leg. She looked appalled at what Rebecca was proposing, but she was willing to do whatever was necessary. See a released Legend, leaving Blazeheart in his Pokeball.

"Blazeheart is still young in his training," Seeca stated, meeting Rebecca's gaze, "I don't want him learning that attacking people is the way to go. Legend will understand that this is a one time thing."

"You think I care," Rebecca said flatly, "now let's begin."

They sparred for at least an hour before Arion felt his chest tighten. He froze, groaning as a burning sensation tore through him. "Shit," he muttered.

"You must still have residue from Lucario's attack," Rebecca said, releasing the right hold she had on Lyre's arm. The boy looked slightly peeved at the fact that she'd gotten the upper hand this time. Seeca looked angry too, not one for being beaten.

Rebecca approached him swiftly, tugging at his shirt. It popped open and he yelped, pulling away. "What are you doing?!"

"I need to see the damage. Should it be too bad it could make your heart collapse." Arion swallowed and allowed her to continue. Shockingly gentle fingers prodded the spot and he looked down. A black spot the size of a melon spread across the skin, thin veined paths branching out. That certainly hadn't been there the night before.

"Shit man," Lyre breathed out.

"Any longer and you might not be here," Rebecca stated, "Luna, use Moonlight." Gentle silver ribbons of light wrapped around him, centering on his chest. The mark shrank gradually until it was the size of Lucario's paw, a diseased paw print marring the flesh. "It's deeply ingrained."

"I feel fine now," he said, stepping back and buttoning his shirt, "Let's return to training."

"We've wasted enough time here," Lyre said before Rebecca could reply, "so let's get moving before Tryus captures Dialga and we don't even do anything. We need to move."

"You rush into things," Rebecca stated.

"Shut up." Lyre turned away, getting on Jet's back. "You coming Arion?" He nodded hesitantly and climbed on behind Lyre. The younger boy pulled down his goggles down and shot into the sky. Arion yelped and gripped Jet tighter, barely hearing Lyre's statement. "I refuse to sit back and watch while that bastard destroys everything. Rebecca might not care, but I do." Arion sighed, hanging his head.

_'Things are not going to get any better are they...'_

**And there you go. Hopefully you enjoyed. Please review so I can hear your opinions. Let me know how I'm doing and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there guys, back again with another chapter of Lunar Sun for you guys. Hopefully you enjoy and I'll try my hardest to keep this updated as much as possible.**

"It's...It's completely destroyed." Seeca was staring at the ruins of her village with wide eyes. They'd never seen the final outcome of the lava flow but it was clear that there was nothing to salvage in the tiny village. There was no one in sight, allowing them to reach what used to be Victory's Temple with ease. Seeca looked horrified at the scene, brushing some soot off of some stone nearby. Ancient markings showed through faintly. "We've always rebuilt. No matter what we always rebuild so that we can remain close to Victini...but they've abandoned this completely."

"I'm so sorry Seeca," Arion said softly. Seeca shook her head.

"Don't be," she said, faking an aura of strength. She turned to them. "Can any on you break through the rock into the tunnel?"

"I got it," Lyre said hurriedly. Arion noted the look of annoyance on Rebecca's face. She looked ready for a vein to burst. "Quake can use Hyper Beam." Once the Donphan had done his job, sending shrapnel scattered around them, Lyre returned him and they began their way into the tunnels.

The insides of the tunnels had changed drastically since their last visit. No longer were the tunnels nice and spacious, glowing from the magma running through the place. Instead they were pitch black, covered in lava rock that somehow clung to just the walls. As they stepped inside they realized that the tunnels were barely half the size they once were, leaving them just enough space to stand single file in. Blaze took a spot ahead of them, tail lighting the area somewhat. They were all silent, footsteps echoing off the stone. Eventually Lyre stopped suddenly, fingers brushing the wall gently before Releasing Quake again and blasting a hole through. The space beyond was untouched, exactly the same as the tunnels they'd first seen. Now, however, the crystalline structures that once held magma were dark. "This is the entrance," Lyre said, voice low and subdued as if in a trance of some sort.

"How can this be an entrance?" Seeca asked, poking her head in.

"I'm not sure," Lyre said, pulling out his time flute, "but I can feel it. Something's here." He brought the flute to his lips and began to play, eyes shutting gently. The song was low and haunting, a mix of notes that released the tension and filled its place with a sense of dread and anxiety. As if Lyre's emotions were projecting themselves through the song he was playing. Lyre had an odd look of peace settled on his features, contradicting the song floating on the air. Another set of notes joined him, high and pretty like tinkling bells.

"What is that?" Arion asked, in a sense of awe at seeing his usually headstrong friend so calm and serene.

"Celebi," he replied with a pause in his playing, "she's answering." He continued playing, something stirring in the tunnel. Light blue strands of energy formed slowly, forming a swirling mass of energy surging through the tunnel. Seeca cautiously ran her fingers over it.

"It's like glass," she said in awe, "I never thought he Temporal River would be like this."

"It's not open yet," Lyre explained, tucking his flute away for the moment, "I'll open it and we can be on our way.

"Don't think you'll get in so easily." They whipped around, greeted with a sight that none of them wanted to see. Dakuta stood in the tunnel with Blue beside her, partially obscured in shadows.

"Should we break for it?" Arion asked.

"She'll just follow us in," Lyre said, "Once I open the river it will stay open for a few minutes."

"Then we'll just have to fight," Seeca said, "none of us are being left behind this time. Come on Blazeheart." The Larvesta nodded and took her place, spurting a small bit of flame as a warning.

"So we're going with our partners then," Lyre said, "You ready Storm?" The Gabite snarled and stepped forward, clashing his claws together.

"You up for this girl?" Arion asked. Dawn mewled an affirmative, getting into a fighting stance. Rebecca was a silent presence beside him, Luna growling and lashing her tail.

"You've brought this upon yourselves," Dakuta stated, "You should have stayed hidden away and stayed out of it."

"Not a chance," Arion said, "Dawn, use Grass Knot!"

"Blazeheart, use Signal Beam!"

"Storm, use Dragon Claw!"

"Luna, Shadow Ball!"

"Pitiful," Dakuta said. Blue moved with surprising speed, avoiding the Grass Knot and Signal Beam before pushing off Storm's head when he came close. "You're attacks can't hit someone of Blue's caliber.

"Good thing one of us wasn't aiming for him," Rebecca said, "Release it Luna." The Shadow Ball surged forward, barreling towards Dakuta. Blue released a shocked noise and darted back, sliding in front of Dakuta as the attack hit. Blue slid back from the impact, getting to its feet slowly. "Sometimes the trainer is the better target."

"How dare you," Dakuta said slowly, "Blue, use Shadow Sneak." The Greninja melted into the ground, bending into the darkly lit surroundings. "I can fully agree with you. If not for your brother then I would have killed you already."

"I'd love to see you try." Blue struck, bursting out of the ground behind her and lashing out. The blow shoved her into Arion, sending them both to the floor. Rebecca rolled off of him and to her feet, Arion a bit slower in his recovery as his chest throbbed. "Look at that," Rebecca said, "I'm not dead yet. Also..." She spun, landing a hit to Blue as he sank back into the ground. He grunted, reappearing by Dakuta's side with a look of annoyance. "I'm not afraid to strike out at a Pokemon."

"You have a death wish," Dakuta said, "should you die then Tryus will understand that it was not my fault. Blue, kill them but seize the girl if possible." Blue dove at them, Night Slashing anything that was within range. Storm went to intercept him and Blue tried to jump over him. However, with the ceiling as low as I was, all he managed was to smack his head off the ceiling. He stumbled back, unable to react as Storm sank his teeth into Blue's arm and started digging his claws in. Blue released a pained noise and tried to shove him off. Dawn growled as Dakuta approached, her and Luna firing Swift at the girl. She grunted as they slammed into her, throwing her back. Her head hit the stone and she crumpled to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Blue backed off, finally prying Storm off of him. He lifted Dakuta, darting away into the darkness.

"That was way too easy," Lyre commented.

"It must have been due to the tight space in here," Rebecca said slowly, "She's made for fighting in open areas."

"We should hurry to Dialga before anything else goes wrong," Arion said.

"I'll open the river then." Lyre turned to the swirling tunnel of blue energy, placing his hands on it. Slowly, inch by inch, his hands slid into it. Once they were in to the elbow he pulled back, a space opening to allow them inside. "We need to hurry," he said, "I can try to force it closed once we're in." Seeca was the first to approach, looking inside before she entered. She was visible for a moment before she disappeared, dragged along by the current. Rebecca followed her, brushing past Lyre without a word before disappearing. Arion paused by the opening, looking at Lyre.

"You'll be right in after us right?" Arion asked. Lyre grinned.

"Yeah," he said, "count on it." Arion turned back to the Temporal River, taking a deep breath before entering. Immediately he was swept in by the current and all he saw was black.

Memories. Fragments of things he'd forgotten. They all rushed past his closed eyes so quickly that he couldn't even hope to comprehend them. His head throbbed as everything bombarded his brain until he was finally spit into a world of nothingness. He blinked, up-righting himself as blue surrounded him, gentle pulses of energy surging by. He felt out of control, floating gently without any way to stop or slow himself.

"Arion!" He looked over, seeing Seeca smiling at him. Rebecca was by her, looking unamused by the situation as usual. "Isn't this so cool?"

"I guess," he said, "Where's Lyre?" As if on cue the boy shot out of some place into the river, looking slightly disorientated.

"That does a number on you doesn't it," Seeca said cheerfully. Lyre nodded, a deep frown on his face.

"I just wish I could have been able to process some of it," he said, "I saw flashes of memories...I might have been able to remember something."

"Sometimes memories are best kept hidden," Rebecca said. Arion met her gaze and for a split second he saw something that shocked him. Vulnerability. For a moment he wondered if she knew that he'd seen one of her memories when she'd been unconscious. Then she turned away and Lyre spoke.

"You think you know anything?" Lyre snapped, "do you know what its like to not remember anything before the age of eight?"

"No," Rebecca said simply.

"Then don't act like you understand everything," Lyre said, "I don't even know who I am."

"I may have my memories intact," Rebecca said, "but sometimes memories cause more pain and problems than forgetting him."

"You're senile," Lyre stated, "Let's get moving." He pushed past them, much more in control of himself then they were. Arion looked at him before looking at Rebecca. She looked uncaring, but the look in her eyes spoke differently. Pain glimmered in those icy eyes, so deep that nothing else showed through. He could understand her perfectly. Had he been forced to recall all the memories she had to...he'd have gone crazy.

"You okay Arion?" He jolted out of his reverie, looking at Seeca. She looked worried, watching him carefully. "You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine," he said, snapping a smile into place, "we should get moving like Lyre said." She nodded and, clearly unconvinced, turned away. He sighed, smile dropping, and headed after them. Lyre and Rebecca were as far away from each other as they could manage while still being close enough to stay together with the group. _'Whatever is setting these two off,'_ Arion thought, _'Hopefully it will work itself out soon.'_

"One thing I should tell you guys," Lyre said, "When we pop out the other side of this thing...likely we'll be out for a little bit. Time traveling takes a toll on people."

_'Great,'_ Arion thought, _'Just what we need.'_

**So there you guys go. Hope you enjoy how this is going. Anyway, make sure to comment so I can see your opinions. You guys keep me going when it all looks down. Bye for now!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there guys I'm back with another chapter of Lunar Sun. Things are gonna start getting serious guys. Hopefully you enjoy.**

_He opened his eyes to pure darkness. He looked around, unable to comprehend where he was. It wasn't like when he normally spoke to his voice. He felt ice cold; almost numb. He looked around once more, swallowing thickly. "Hey!" he called out, "Anyone here?" No reply answered him. For once it seemed he was truly alone._

_A short scream sounded from somewhere behind him and he whirled around. His eyes widened as he spotted Amber, trembling with wide eyes a few yards from him. He ran over to her, frowning as she stepped back. "Amber, what's wrong?" he asked. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head. He gently grabbed her shoulders. "You have to tell me Amber. What's wrong?"_

"_B-brother," she stuttered, looking on the verge of tears, "You're c-covered in blood."_

"_Eh?" He looked down at himself. Sure enough he was spattered in blood. Blue eyes widened again. _'How did this happen?'_ Another scream met him and he jerked up. Amber was suddenly gone. He looked around wildly, calling out for his little sister. A chuckle sounded behind him and he whirled towards the sound. Blood red eyes met his in a challenge. "Tryus."_

"_The male Joy," Tryus replied, a spark of interest in his eyes, "Interesting to see you again in a...non-hostile situation." Arion growled, clenching his fists._

"_What'd you do to my sister?" he demanded. Another icy chuckle made his shudder._

"_Gone," Tryus stated simply. The man took a step towards him, gauging his reaction. "Haven't you understood yet."_

"_Understood what?" Arion asked._

"_You can't win against me," Tryus told him, footsteps circling him, "If you continue to rebel..." Suddenly Tryus was there, sneering at him and so close that Arion reeled back. "I will personally tear everything you care about from you until you have nothing left but handfuls of blood and the screams of the fallen."_

"_No," Arion snarled, anger flaring inside of him, "I will personally end you if you touch them." Tryus laughed sadistically. Somehow this version of him was more terrifying than how he usually was._

"_You can't kill me boy," he said, "You don't have the willpower to do so. And besides...how do you plan to kill me when I'll I need to show you is the scene behind you. Take a look behind you and see if you don't falter." As much as his mind screamed at him not to turn around his body betrayed him. He nearly retched at the sight in front of him. He didn't know what it was with dead bodies in his dreams but he was starting to get sick of it. It wasn't Rebecca and Lyre this time. No. Now the bodies of his family members and Pokemon were scattered across the ground. Those glassy eyes stared at him, almost accusing in their stares. He stepped back, confronted by an icy form. "See? No will."_

"_Go to hell," he hissed, turning around to face him. However, Tryus was no longer alone. There, by his side, stood Rebecca, Lyre, and Seeca. Their usual looks were gone, morphed into steely looks of hatred._

"_No," Tryus said, placing a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, "I will never fall to someone like you." Before he could reply Rebecca raised her hand, the shining rim of a gun barrel leveled at his head. "Now die."_

"No!" Arion shot up with a start, gasping for oxygen as if he'd just been drowning. He panted softly, looking around. Lyre and Rebecca were lying, still out, a few feet away. He breathed a sigh in relief before a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, turning his gaze to the figure beside him.

"You okay?" the girl asked. He nodded, too out of breath to speak. She pursed her lips. "I don't know why you keep lying about it," She said, turning away and standing, "but you must have your reasons." He wanted to stop her and spill everything; just to get it off his chest. He knew he couldn't though. It was something that he knew he couldn't talk about.

He stood up and looked around the space they were currently in while Seeca was trying to wake up Lyre. The walls were made of smooth gray stone, frigid cold to the touch and dotted with luminous, pale-blue crystals. Lyre woke with a groan, pushing Seeca away. "Let me sleep," he whined, rolling over. Seeca hit him lightly.

"Wake up you doofus," she huffed before leaving him and going over to Rebecca, nudging her to bring her back to wakefulness. Lyre wandered over to Arion, looking at some marks engraved into the wall.

"There's bits of the ancient language even here," Lyre said softly. Arion only nodded. "Hey...does something feel wrong to you?"

"What do you mean?" Arion asked.

"I just feel like something isn't quite right," Lyre said, "This meeting worries me. Dialga...he's more animalistic than the others we've seen. Other than Yveltal these past legendaries have been more sentient. Just remembering what happened with Yveltal..." he trailed off.

"Lyre...we've gotten injured all over the place," Arion said.

"That almost killed her." Arion nudged the boy, a small smirk on his face.

"Guess you don't hate her after all." Lyre scowled.

"Of course I do! Who could be friends with someone so secretive, uncaring and cold." Arion snickered, patting Lyre's arm.

"Uh-huh," he said, "but I don't think any of us truly hate each other. As for her...she's likely got a reason for hiding things. Don't worry about it too much." Lyre huffed and turned away.

"Whatever," he said, "Let's go."

"What happened in there Dakuta?" Tryus asked, more curious than angry as to why the assassin was all beaten up.

"The space turned out to be a bit small to fight in properly," the girl replied, "however, the Temporal River is open and ready to be traversed. That is all." She turned and began to leave, Blue by her side. Tryus stopped her with his next words.

"Remember who you belong to Dakuta," he replied, "You were sworn by your parents to serve me without hesitation." Dakuta turned back to him, violet eyes burning with hatred she normally concealed. "Your control is slipping." The expression became black once more and she met his gaze easily.

"I am aware of what my parents did," she said, "and know that I _**will**_ follow your orders until you finally die. And trust me, I'm waiting for that day with glee."

"Don't hold your breath assassin," he snarled, "The moment my sister and her obnoxious allies are out of the way you'll be the next to meet death. You are a tool to be used for my end. Don't forget that."

"How could I," she replied before walking out of the tunnels that had once made Victory's Temple. Alzea cleared her throat beside him, drawing his crimson gaze to her.

"Is it wise to keep her around?" the woman asked, "She is unpredictable like the rest of her...kind. I do not trust her."

"Nor do I," Tryus said, "but she has use for the moment. She will die as soon as she is of no more use. Even if I must plunge the blade into her neck myself."

"She's a slippery girl sir."

"I'm aware of that. You seem to forget that my sister is quite the slippery girl herself. Now then, you have the back up to escape the river?" Alzea held up a small metal disk, the middle illuminated with a sphere filled with bright green liquid.

"Here sir," she told him, "it's been charged with the energy extracted from Celebi. It has only one use in it though. Celebi is much too weak to have harbored any more energy from it." Tryus smirked, motioning for Alzea to follow him deeper into the tunnels. The entrance to the Temporal River stood proudly, a gaping hole in the flow of energy.

"I figured it would," he said, "which is why we have allowed our little pests to go first. That time brat was kind enough to open that path to Dialga for us after all." He chuckled, the sound gradually turning into a loud laugh. Alzea gave a nervous smile, readjusting her shades. "We're so close," he whispered, "remind me to thank those kids for their assistance. All they've done so far is help further our plan after all."

"That reminds me sir," Alzea said, "Why have you allowed them to live this far. I understand that only the one boy could open the Temporal River but, given enough time, we could have harbored enough of Celebi's energy to make another device."

"I know," Tryus said, "but they amuse me. Besides, something about them intrigues me. I want to experiment a bit before disposing of them. Victory's daughter, a boy bound to the being of time, and the only male ever born into the Joy family. They've got something special in their DNA I bet. They are certainly of scientific interest at least." A strange yet serene look crossed onto his face. "Like my sister. She has something in her that makes her the prime test subject."

"Is that wise?"

"She never reacted negatively before. Besides, I wouldn't risk her life for experimentation."

"That isn't what I meant sir. I meant is it wise to keep them all alive. They have proven so far to be...unpredictable at best."

"Are you questioning me Alzea?" She shook her head and he nodded. "Then let's go. Dialga awaits."

**So there you guys go. Sorry this one's a bit shorter. Stuff is going down next chapter and I didn't want a ridiculously long chapter so there you go. How am I doing with this? Any questions? Let me know guys. I'll make sure to get back to you guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey there guys! Sorry this took a bit longer to get up. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

"I know I wanted the legendaries to be a bit more easy to find," Lyre said, "but this is ridiculous." Arion couldn't argue with his statement. Two chambers over from where the river had dumped them lay Dialga. The massive legendary asleep, calmly snoring away. The cavern trembled softly from the vibrations, crystals clinking gently.

"This is so weird," Arion said softly, running his hand along Dialga's side. The skin was ice cold and perfectly smooth; like polished steel. Dialga didn't stir from its slumber at the contact.

"Dialga," Seeca said, hand on the center of Dialga's forehead, "it's...pulsating." Arion found her to be correct, pulsations thrumming up his arm, in sync with his own heartbeat.

"It's Dialga's Temporal energy," Lyre breathed, "Celebi releases some whenever she time travels but...never like this."

"Wow," Seeca breathed.

"He's keeping the river stable," Lyre said, "his energy must make sure that the river doesn't collapse."

"The holder of time," Rebecca said, the first thing she'd said since they'd stared looking for Dialga. She was running her fingers over a set of ruins on the wall. The ancient language. "whose heartbeat synchronizes with the river and the holder of space. As the two are linked together, so are their realms. When one destabilizes, the other slowly falls into chaos."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arion asked. Rebecca shrugged, scanning more ruins on the wall, Seeca joining her. She'd been eerily silent since the earlier argument with Lyre. Even more so than usual even. Arion watched the two carefully. Lyre had yet to say a thing to her and Rebecca seemed content in her silence. The atmosphere was strained, that much was clear, yet Arion didn't know what to do about it. If he got involved in their problems he suspected that neither would appreciate it much.

"So," Seeca said, likely noticing the unnerving silence as well, "what do we do about Dialga?"

"It doesn't look like we can wake it," Lyre commented, "I guess we just beat back Tryus when he shows up and seal the river. That should keep him from getting in." Rebecca made a soft sound of amusement and Lyre glared at her. "What the hell's so funny to you."

"Nothing," she said. She went back to the ruins, turned away from them. Arion cocked his head. She acted like she knew something; like she was waiting for something bad to happen.

_'She knows something,'_ the voice suddenly said. He jolted slightly, ignoring Seeca's concerned look. He wasn't used to hearing his voice while he was conscious. _'She could tell you secrets you wouldn't imagine.'_ He wandered over to Dialga's other side, away from the hearing of the other three.

"What do you mean?" He whispered.

_'I can't tell you the specifics,'_ the voice said.

"Helpful," he muttered.

_'My eldest sister won't allow it,'_ the voice stated, _'it would be interfering. You have to complete this journey on your own.'_ There was silence for a while. Arion felt his thoughts racing, compelling him to ask something that had been weighing on him for a while.

"Can we trust her?" he asked softly.

_'Who? Victory's daughter or the child of darkness?'_ Arion wondered about the names for a moment and shook his head.

"Rebecca," he hissed. There was a soft sigh.

_'You choose to ask this now?'_ She asked simply. He huffed, shifting slightly. Is eyes trailed to where he'd slipped away. One of the others would come to see what was wrong sooner or later. _'It depends on what you mean I suppose. She won't kill you or cause you intentional harm if that's what you mean. However she isn't always trustworthy. Her word shouldn't always be taken as right.'_ He wanted to question her when Lyre slipped around Dialga.

"Tryus is here," he hissed, "the river was disturbed." Arion nodded and followed him back to Rebecca and Seeca, slipping a Pokeball into his hand.

_'Be careful,'_ the voice said, _'If this goes wrong then you could lose everything.'_ With that ominous statement in his head he swallowed thickly. Images from his past dream flickered behind his eyes. He shook his head to clear it and released his Pokemon. Blitz stood ready, tail blazing behind him. He knew Dawn had been trained specifically to take on Tryus directly but he didn't trust the man's Lucario. Blitz seemed the best choice to combat it. He saw Seeca release Legend and Lyre release Storm out of the corner of his eye. He was relieved to see that Rebecca didn't send out Luna but that was short-lived.

_'Likely all of her Pokemon could attack a person without pause,'_ he thought. He glanced at Midnight, still shuddering at the sight of the Absol. Midnight looked over at him, crimson eyes burning into his. _'I could lose everything...could Midnights appearance be linked to that? That look of his...it's unnerving.'_ He shook off the feeling of dread settling in his stomach, focusing on the entrance to the cavern. He expected Tryus to be sneaky or to come in with Pokemon firing off moves. He did neither. Instead he walked in casually, eyes glittering with some form of dark amusement. Alzea walked behind him, expression neutral.

"You look surprised Arion," he said simply.

"Not that you're here," he said, "only that you aren't on the offensive." Tryus chuckled.

"I am _**always**_ on the offensive," he said. Arion narrowed his eyes, trying to determine the man's motives.

"What are you playing at!" Lyre snarled. Tryus smirked.

"I plan to wake Dialga," he said calmly, "and are you aware of how to awaken the holder of time?" He was met with silence. "I didn't expect you to. The way to awaken Dialga is to commit an act of disturbance. To 'taint' its realm. And what better way than to spill blood on its terrain?" He looked at his sister, a look almost akin to regret on his face. "I must say what I'm about to do next saddens me." Arion caught Midnight looking at him again and looked over just in time to see the disturbance behind his trainer. A Gallade appeared in the shift of space, a Leaf Blade held in its grip.

"Rebecca!" He called out. Too late it seemed. Rebecca turned in time to see Gallade before the Leaf Blade plunged into her body. Shock flickered on her face before she crumpled against the Pokemon. Gallade held her steady, crimson blood pattering onto the stone floor.

"S-sir?" Alzea said, "you said you wouldn't kill her."

"I said I would not risk her life for an experiment," he said, "this is no experiment." Rebecca's blood pooled around her feet, trailing down towards the massive legend.

"You sick bastard," Lyre breathed out, "You just...you stabbed your own sister."

"She'll survive," he said with a shrug. Gallade pulled his weapon free, the Leaf Blade fading away. He teleported back to Tryus' side as Dialga opened its eyes, standing and roaring angrily. "Dialga has awakened. Alzea, get the device ready." She pulled free a small black device and tossed it towards Dialga. An electrical charge blasted from it, making Dialga call out it pain. "Gallade, shall we get back?" Gallade nodded, placing a hand on Dialga's tail. The duo disappeared without a trace. "Let's be going Alzea."

"Y-yes sir." Alzea stepped forward with another device, the Temporal River opening for them.

"Do try to get out before the dimension seals itself," Tryus said with a smirk, "You four have made this much more interesting." He slipped into the river, Alzea behind him. The cavern rumbled, the river warping slightly.

"We need to hurry," Lyre said, "the river could collapse at any moment!"

"One problem," Arion said, kneeling carefully next to Rebecca. Midnight sat beside him, disturbingly close. He patted the Absol's head and turned his gaze back to the girl in front of him. "She might bleed out on the way back through. I need to try and slow the bleeding first."

"Then hurry!" Lyre snarled. Arion looked at him and he backed down, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I get it."

"What's been wrong with you lately?" Arion asked as he rummaged through his bag, searching for _**anything**_ that could stanch the blood flow. Rebecca was still, skin paler than normal and crimson puddled around her. Arion couldn't help but think the sight was strange. Rebecca had always been the strongest of them. She always bounced back and kept going no matter what. Now, lying in front of him and bleeding out, she looked so vulnerable. It was disturbing.

"She knows something," Lyre said, breaking him from his thoughts, "I know she knows _**something.**_ I just..." he took a deep breath, hanging his head, "Sometimes I look at her and just get so pissed off. I feel like I should have a reason to be mad but I don't. It sucks." Arion nodded and then scowled. He had nothing. Nothing to get them out of this predicament. Midnight nudged him and he looked into those crimson eyes. Flames licked at the edges on his mouth and his eyes widened.

"That's it!" He yelped, "we need to cauterize the wound so she'll bleed a bit less." He dug back into his bag, pulling out a metal tube he stored medicine packets in. He dumped them out, turning to Blitz. "Blitz an you heat the end of this for me?" The Charmeleon nodded and took the tube, gently breathing fire on the end. He gingerly peeled Rebecca's shirt away from her stomach, revealing the gash to the air.

"Can someone live from something like that?" Seeca gasped.

"As long as it didn't puncture any organs she stands a good chance," Arion stated. He looked at the wound again. _'As long as she hasn't lost too much blood. If she has...'_ He cut off his own thoughts, taking the meta tube from Blitz. He grimaced before pressing the red hot end to the wound. He expected her to cry out, to give some form of reaction. She gave none, not even a hitch of breath. _'That can't be normal,'_ he thought, sliding the hot metal along the wound, giving it to Blitz to heat when the glow dulled.

"We're going to get trapped here," Lyre said, "the river is destabilizing. We need to go _**now**_."

"Just a little longer," Arion pressed. Blood was still pouring out of the wound. Less than before but still worrying.

_'Relax,'_ the voice said, _'I'll stabilize the river for a bit. Ensure your team's survival.'_ He bobbed his head and went back to his work. The cavern rumbled louder, small cracks appearing in the walls. He continued his work until the blood slowed. He dropped the bloody tube, lifting Rebecca from the stone floor. They hurriedly returned their Pokemon.

"Let's hurry," Arion said, "she needs someone to help her further." Lyre nodded, opening the river and allowing them to leave the Temporal Realm behind.

**So how was it? Let me know with a review or a PM. Whatever works for you guys.**

**Also I was curious about something. Which character is your favorite so far? Review which person is your favorite. All I ask is that you keep it named, human characters. Other than that it can be anyone. Please let me know! It'd be cool to see the results.**

**Until next time everyone! Buh-bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Lunar Sun! I was working on a second chapter for this but it'll have to wait cause I cranked out chapters for my other two fanfics that are running right now. Sorry bout that, but I'll get another chapter up when I can!**

**Please enjoy everyone!**

"Auntie!" Arion yelled as he tore into the Pokemon Center. They had returned to Urinius City, the place that had once housed Darkrai. Now it was the place that held Rebecca's only chance at survival.

"My, my," Nurse Joy said, stepping out into the front room, "what is the problem?" She gasped when she say Rebecca's bloodied state and hurried over in a few quick strides.

"She got hurt really badly," he gasped out, "I tried to help but..." he trailed off, breath shallow. Nurse Joy easily took Rebecca's petite frame from him and turned.

"Clean yourself up Arion," she said gently, "I'll do everything I can." Arion only nodded, shuffling off down a side hallway and leaving Seeca and Lyre with the four Pokemon. Blazeheart curled up in Seeca's arms, purring almost mournfully. Luna was slumped beside Lyre's legs, paws over her muzzle. Dawn mewled sadly, curled up next to the Umbreon as a source of comfort. Storm stood tense behind Lyre, clearly not liking the situation they were currently in.

"She'll...be alright won't she?" Seeca asked, looking towards him. Lyre shrugged.

"Honestly...I don't know," he said, "she's a stubborn pain in the ass so she should be okay but then again...I don't think she's ever been injured to this extent before."

"How do you three do this?" Seeca asked, "you're fighting against someone who could kill you, and very easily at that it seems. Why do you keep this up?"

"Cause if we don't then he'll just tear everything apart," Lyre said, "I wasn't going to be part of this to start off but...I see now that I wouldn't have been able to do anything on my own. Quite honestly it pisses me off."

"What do you mean?" Seeca asked.

"Tryus has a way of messing with you mentally," he stated, "he always has this look when he sees me like he knows something I don't. It's unnerving and annoying because I can't remember anything from before I was eight. It doesn't help that Rebecca gives me the same look." He clenched his hands. "She knows something. I just don't know what. And if it is about me then...why won't she tell me?" Seeca placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling when he met her gaze.

"Even if she knows something," Seeca said, "she must have a good reason for holding back. Maybe she feels you can't handle it or that it will make you mad. For the moment she seems to need you even though she won't admit it. Maybe she worries that whatever she knows will drive you away."

"I just...I can't ever tell what she's thinking," Lyre said, "and it bugs me. You might be right about her having a reason though. She doesn't seem to be a person to do something without a reason."

"Course I'm right," Seeca said with a grin, "and if it bothers you so much just ask." Lyre snorted.

"Cause that will ever get me anywhere," he muttered, "That girl is about as tight lipped as a Cloyster." Seeca sighed and shook her head.

"How you three haven't killed each other is a mystery to me," She commented. Lyre was about to say more when Arion returned. By the look on his face anyone could have believed _**he**_ had been the one to be hurt. The phone rang and he went to answer it, his expression morphing into a wide smile when he saw his mom. Lyre watched him. That smile was fake, and it irked him to no end. He huffed and crossed his arms, leveling his gaze at the floor. All the fake expressions and lies were getting to him.

Minutes passed and turned into hours. Arion had taken to sitting in a chair in the corner, eyes glassy and face blank. Clearly the situation was eating him up inside and even through his own annoyance it pained Lyre to see it. Seeca went to sit beside him, Luna and Dawn wrapped around each other at his feet. Lyre stood by the main door, in a staring contest with the tile floor.

"Excuse me." The looked up to see Nurse Joy stepping out from the back room, eyes showing her exhaustion. They perked up at the sight of her, standing hurriedly.

"How is she?" Arion asked, voice rough from lack of use. She sighed and looked away.

"I did all I could," Nurse Joy said, "but she may not survive the night. Her condition is a bit shaky still. However, she did wake up during the original surgery. It was quite startling actually. I'm surprised she still had the energy to speak."

"She said something?" Seeca asked, surprise evident in her voice. Nurse Joy nodded.

"She told me to give you three a message," she told them, "all she said was 'tell them to keep moving'. I must admit I was a bit confused."

"We're traveling together," Arion said softly, "we're in a bit of a hurry and she wants us to keep moving without her." He took a deep breath, looking up at his aunt with pleading eyes. "Can I go in and see her?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy said, "all three of you can. Just stay quiet. She needs the rest. Also, it would be best for the Pokemon to stay out here." Arion nodded and headed off, leaving Seeca and Lyre to follow. They followed the boy through the halls until they reached a closed door. Arion opened it, peering into the dark room, sunlight gently lighting the interior. Rebecca was lying in the stark white bed, skin pale and eyes shut gently. She was mumbling something under her breath but Arion couldn't make it out.

"She's not speaking English," Lyre commented. Seeca nodded, stepping closer.

"She keeps repeating your name Lyre," she said, "and the words 'ai nu sonae'."

"What does that mean?" Lyre asked, eyes narrowed.

"It means I'm sorry." Lyre was silent for a moment before sighing.

"For what?" he asked softly, "why is she sorry."

"I can't make out the rest of it," Seeca said, "she's mumbling too fast and some of the words are ones I've never heard before."

"It's fine," Lyre said, "I'll just ask when she comes back to the world of the living." Arion mumbled something softly and Lyre looked at him. "What?"

"She might not come back to the world of the living," Arion repeated, loud enough for him to hear but otherwise still quiet. Lyre stared at him for a moment before he continued. "Let's face it. She's not gonna live through this. Tryus killed her." Something in Lyre snapped in that moment. He lashed out, landing a hit on the side of Arion's jaw. The elder by reeled back, eyes wide with shock. Lyre was seething.

"Do you really have so little faith in us?" he asked, voice low but dangerous, "she gets injured and you suddenly break down as if the world just ended. She isn't dead yet, so stop acting like she is. Where is that positive attitude you had before huh? What happened to your trust in us?!" Nurse Joy strode in at that moment, eyes slightly narrowed.

"All right you two," she said, "this is not the place to be fighting. I have a patient in here so you'll have to take your argument elsewhere." She ushered them out, but not before Lyre could swipe the book Rebecca had stolen early on in their adventure.

"Where are you going?" Arion asked as Lyre stalked towards the door, Storm following with a confused look.

"Outside to cool off and get some actual work done," Lyre said bitterly. He paused at the door and turned around. "You can spend as much time as you want wallowing in the mindset that she's going to die but I refuse to do so. She told us to keep going so I will. With or without you. Her death wouldn't be the end of the world. Tryus would still be trying to destroy the human race. So when you get away from your own pity, some and find me." He turned and walked out, not bothering to look back. He couldn't. Not ever.

_'I just have to keep moving. Just like she said.'_

Lyre sat perched in a tree not far from the Pokemon Center. He was seated with his back against the trunk, the old book of legends in his lap. _'There are so many legends in Trialus,'_ he thought as his eyes scanned the page, _'How does she manage to make sense of any of this?'_ He sighed and leaned back, glancing at Storm's sleeping form below him. His head was spinning and he'd barely gotten through a quarter of it. He glanced back at the page. Rebecca's neat notes had been scrawled next to the various legendaries, marking them as either likely or unlikely targets for Tryus. There was bits of information that Lyre himself had not been aware of. Like a curse that surrounded Lugia and Ho-oh. Or Tryus' fascination with Mew. His mind felt heavy.

He set the book aside for a moment and pulled out his time flute, bringing the aged wood to his lips. A soft and simple melody played as he shut his eyes, recalling back to when he'd first met Celebi.

"_C'mon Lyre," Celebi said with a giggle. Lyre struggled to keep up with the nature spirit, laughing as she flitted around._

"_Where are we going?" he asked. She giggled and flew off again. He hurried after her, breaking into a small clearing in the trees, a large oak dominating the space. A small, naturally made hole marred the side of the tree, and Celebi flew over to it, retrieving something and bringing it back to Lyre. "What is it?"_

"_It's called a time flute," She said hovering beside him, "you can use this to communicate with me when you're older and off on your own."_

"_How do I play it?" he asked, looking up to meet her gaze. She smiled._

"_I'm not sure," she said, "just give it a try. I bet it'll come naturally."_

It had. He'd played the time flute as if he'd been playing it forever. Even now his fingers brushed over the holes as if they were meant for this task. The song was sweet, like a child's lullaby, and one he played quite often. It had been the first one he'd played. He knew it. He just couldn't identify from where.

He lowered the flute, staring off at the distant mountains and, behind them, the ocean. Life had seemed so much more simple with Celebi. No stress. No Shadow Pokemon. No Tryus. Nothing. A part of him mourned that loss of life. The rest of him wanted to keep moving; to discover what he was missing about his life. _'I have to keep moving,'_ he thought, recalling that Celebi had once said something similar.

"_Don't give up Lyre! I know you don't wanna leave me but you have to keep walking on your own path. Remember that okay? If you ever need me then just play that lullaby. I'll respond. I promise."_

He sighed, setting the flute down. He wanted Celebi to reply but knew it was impossible. _'Tryus captured her for his own selfish reasons,'_ he thought bitterly. A flash of guilt pierced through him. _'Rebecca is certainly crude at times but...I can't compare her to that monster. They're nothing alike."_ He was about to go back to reading when a figure caught his eye. They stood a little ways away, hidden in the shadows of the building. He cocked his head, seeing them motion for him to come over. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, stuffing the book and flute into his bag before slipping out of the tree, _'I guess I have nothing to lose.'_

**Ooo, who is Lyre's little stalker? Well not really a stalker but close enough. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I bet you'll never guess who's paying our little Lyre a visit.**

**Also before anyone asks, and people have asked before, there are no pairings between the characters guys. They are just friends. Sorry, but there won't be anything more between them. So please, stop giving me pairing ideas. Some of these characters are based off my friends (heck, Rebecca is based off of me for crying out loud) so the pairings kind of weird me out.**

**Now that that's over, I'll see you in the next chapter everyone! I'll start working immediately and hopefully have more than one chapter next time.**

**Buh-Bye everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there everybody! Bet you didn't plan on hearing from me quite this soon did you. Anyway, I got a chapter done and managed to be at a place with wifi so I figured I'd post it while I have the chance. Now then, it's about time to see who called Lyre out isn't it.**

**On with the chapter.**

"I'm shocked you actually heeded my call." Lyre narrowed his eyes towards the other figure in the dim alley. Violet eyes burned into his, no hint of malice. Lyre didn't trust her.

"Look Dakuta," he said, "you better speak quickly. I have things to do." Dakuta nodded. Blue was nowhere to be seen. _'Either he's hiding or...or Dakuta's trying to show she isn't here to kill me.'_

"How is the sister?" Dakuta asked.

"Fine. Thanks for asking." No way was he telling her anything. Her face shifted as if she were frowning but with her mouth covered it was hard to tell. "Why are you here."

"Tryus," she said, "I know where he's heading next." Lyre perked up. This was good information, but could he trust her word.

"Why made you think that I'd trust anything you say," Lyre said slowly, "You work for Tryus." Dakuta sighed.

"I may work for him," she said, eyes burning, "but not of my own desire. I would just as quickly end his life. Besides, you have no other leads do you. " Lyre watched her for a moment and crossed his arms.

"Alright," he said slowly, "let's say I believe you. Where is he headed?"

"To a place called the Isle of Ancients. I don't know where it was, I only heard the name. That is where he is going. He is on his way now." A shout from somewhere made Lyre turn his gaze. When he looked back the mysterious girl was gone. He looked around for a bit, unable to find any trace of her.

_'Well then,'_ he thought, _'I'd best head back and research this Isle of Ancients.'_ He hurried back, clambering up into his tree and settling the book into his lap. There was no table of contents in this book, so he was forced to skim the pages until the name caught his eye. Rebecca had scrawled a note beside it. 'Potential Target' it said. He looked at the passage, gaze serious but also curious about this new piece of information.

_'The Isle of Ancients,'_ The book read, _'is believed to be a large, nearly impenetrable island off the coast of Morime Port. The coast of the island is covered in thick vegetation, and a thick force field forged from some form of powerful energy makes passage impossible due to the physical and mental strain on both people and Pokemon who try to pass through it. What lies on this island is unknown, though one scientist who claimed to have reached the island stated that he saw some form of strange rock formation covered with undergrowth and what appeared to be gemstones imbedded into the surface. What this structure is, if it indeed exists, is unknown.'_ Lyre stared at the page, biting his lip gently. For once...they had no idea of the beast Tryus was going after.

"Lyre!" He looked down, seeing Seeca staring up at him. "You hungry? If so, Nurse Joy made some dinner." He shook his head, slipping from the tree and handing Seeca the book.

"I need to check something out," he said, "You stay here with Arion and finish eating. Then meet me at Morime Port. We have a lead."

"Lyre, where-"

"Just meet me there," he said, snatching a Pokeball from his belt and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I'll explain more there." He released Jet, quickly placing Storm back into his Pokeball before slipping both onto his belt and mounting his Pokemon.

"Lyre wait," Seeca said, clutching the book to her chest, "this is a bad idea. I can feel it." She looked away, eyes almost sad. "I know I can't stop you...but at least tell me what you're checking out."

"There's an island off shore," he said, "called the Isle of Ancients. Read the legend and meet me there. That's our next destination." Before she could say more Jet dove into the sky. Lyre felt his eyes burn as the wind struck him, vaguely recalling he hadn't put on his goggles before going into flight. He pulled them out, releasing the Flygon long enough to flip his gazer out of the way and slide them on.

Jet flew faster at his urging, only stopping on a cliff ringing one of the mountains throughout the region to catch his breath. Once recovered the Pokemon burst through the sky once more, tearing through wind currents as if they were nothing, flying so fast that his wings angled back and his tail whipped out behind him. Lyre crouched low against Jet's back, a deep frown marring his face as they tore towards their destination. It reminded him of the days before joining Rebecca and Arion. The days when he tore across the region on Jet's back to purify Shadow Pokemon. His left hand clenched, feeling icy metal chill against his skin. _'There can't be much more to this,'_ he told himself, _'then everything will be normal again. I can go back to what I do best. Everything will be okay.'_ He kept repeating that line to himself, saying that he was only on this journey for Celebi. Yet the further he grew from Urinius City, the heavier his heart weighed on him. Seeca's words echoed in his ears, haunting him. _"It means I'm sorry."_ He grit his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly. _'Sorry for what? Why is Rebecca subconsciously apologizing? What does she know?!'_

It was nearly midnight when he reached Morime Port. Jet staggered to a stop, panting and wings trembling from exhaustion. He apologized to his Pokemon, placing him back into his Pokeball. He ran along the empty streets, finding an inn with an open window on the first floor. After ensuring the room it lead to was empty he climbed in, collapsing on the bed in the corner. Questions swirled in his mind, keeping him awake. Suddenly he felt like he had the first time he'd left Celebi's forest with Storm, a lost child again. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his nose into his scarf. He'd been told by Celebi that she had found him with it on, and it felt like the only tie to his past. He sighed, too restless to sleep but unable to do anything else. _'Just one night,'_ he said, _'then you can do something useful. Just one night.'_ He lay there, wide awake, until morning broke.

Lyre was up the moment the sun rose, racing from the inn and bringing Jet out again. Together they continued their flight east, over the ocean. It took nearly another hour before a large island came into view. Trees covered the coast, cliffs stretching down into the water. Lyre angled Jet closer, shocked when the Flygon slammed into an invisible shield, pushed away by an unseen force. Jet pulled back, giving a small noise of concern. "We have to get in there," he murmured, "Jet, do you think you can push through?" Jet turned his head, nodding. Lyre braced himself. "Do it buddy."

Jet backed up, zipping towards the barrier. He slammed into the wall of energy, ripples forming along the invisible surface. Jet shot a Dragon Breath at the barrier before ramming his body against it again. The barrier gave, Jet's head starting to push through. "C'mon Jet. You can do it." Wings beat faster as Jet pushed. Lyre clutched Jet's back, feeling something pressing down on his body as Jet forced his way through. It squeezed him, forcing the air out of his lungs. He gasped, groaning as his head throbbed. He felt as if he was being squeezed in a vice. His vision blurred as Jet finally broke through, shooting towards the ground at an incredible speed. "Jet! Pull up!" The Flygon didn't reply, hurtling through the ground. Lyre pulled himself, seeing Jet's eyes gently closed. He swore and yanked Jet's Pokeball free. He returned the Pokemon, hurtling towards the ground in a tumble of limbs. He slammed into the ground and lay there, groaning.

_'I have to get up,'_ He told himself. His body protested, not moving a muscle despite his protests. _'damn it! What happened to me...'_ His eyes drifted half-closed. A figure passed close to his face, saying something to him. He ignored them, shutting his eyes. _'I can't move...'_ He gave an inward sigh, feeling as though his chest was collapsing. _'Am I...am I going to die here?'_

_'Something's wrong Arion.'_ Arion jumped at the sudden voice in his head, grateful that Seeca had retired to her room for the night. He himself was seated in Rebecca's room, now that his aunt had allowed him back in.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

_'My eldest sister,'_ the voice said, _'has been keeping an eye on Lyre. Something bad is going to happen to him. He shouldn't have gone off on his own. You need to get to him quickly.'_

"What?" he asked, "we have to go then."

_'Hurry, Arion.'_ He jumped up and ran to Seeca's room, barreling in without even knocking. Seeca sat up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Arion?" She asked, sitting up and setting the book Lyre had given her earlier aside. He took a deep breath, steadying his pounding heart.

"We have to go now," he said. She stood, a concerned look on her face.

"Arion? What do you mean we have to go now?"

"I know I said we should wait until morning to go after Lyre, but I've got a bad feeling. We need to go _**now**_." She nodded.

"Le's go then," she said, "Legend will get us there as fast as he can." Arion nodded, hurrying out of the Pokemon Center after Seeca.

_'Be alright Lyre,'_ he mentally pleaded, _'please...I can't risk almost losing another one of you guys.'_

**So then, how was that? Lyre always gets into trouble when he takes off doesn't he. And who is this figure he saw? You'll have to wait to find out. Sorry about that. I promise I'll update as soon as I can guys!**

**I'm do glad people like these stories. It makes me happy. And I hope these stories bring you through a roller-coaster of emotions. If not...then I'm not doing my job right.**

**I'll see you later! Bye everyone!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey there everyone! I've got another chapter here for you guys. Hopefully you enjoy.**

"How do we get to the island?" Seeca asked, "I have Raindrop but he can't swim all that way. You don't have any water Pokemon and we don't have any flying Pokemon other than that Vivillion you have, and no way it that thing getting us over there."

"I'm thinking," Arion said. _'I should have grabbed Screech before coming here. Oh well, too late for that now.'_ He scanned the ocean, trying to think of something that would help in this situation. "Is there any way we can hop a boat or something?" Seeca snorted.

"That wouldn't end well," she said, "besides. All that's out here is fishing boats. They won't get us where we need to go." Arion sighed, frowning.

_'How are we supposed to-'_ he was cut off by a familiar shape whizzing towards them over the water, green body reflecting off of the water's crystalline surface. Jet.

The Flygon landed easily, chirping and buzzing in a language unknown to them. Arion stroked the Flygon's side, calming him. "Take us to Lyre," he said simply. Jet leaned down to let him and Seeca on before taking off.

They surged back across the water, ripples forming on the glistening surface beneath Jet's body. Arion groaned as the wind struck him. He thought on several occasions that he was going to fall off the Flygon's back and tumble into the waves below. However he held on tight, waiting for the Flygon to reach their destination.

The island came into sight quickly enough, a tower of trees on a dark cliffside. Jet tore towards it, suddenly thrown back by an invisible force. Seeca gave a short screech of shock as Arion tumbled back into her. "Jet?" he questioned as the Flygon screeched and slammed against the barrier again. Suddenly, Jet began to push through, the power that crushed their bodies. _'What is this?!'_ he thought.

_'The energy seal that protects this place,'_ the voice said suddenly, _'It is dangerous to be suffocated like this. I'll help create a barrier around you two and Jet. It should protect you enough to push through. Close your eyes.'_ Arion obeyed, shutting his eyes gently. A warmth spread over him, and suddenly they were through the barrier. Jet flew through the trees, landing in a small space, surrounded by trees and undergrowth. Jet let them slide off and Arion felt something roll as his foot hit it. He looked down, seeing an open Pokeball. Nearby five more Pokeballs sat, scattered in the dirt along with a strip of white fabric. Arion bent and picked up the open Pokeball. A burst of light shot from the device, calling Jet back into it. Arion couldn't help but drop the Pokeball, staring at the other items on the ground.

_'These Pokeballs...and Lyre's scarf,'_ he looked out into the undergrowth as Seeca stood beside him. _'What happened here? Lyre...please be alive.'_

Lyre groaned as he came back to himself. His whole body throbbed like he was a single walking bruise. Even breathing hurt. He tried to take slow, even breaths to clear his head. Something was wrapped tight around his torso, binding him. Icy stone pressed against his back. He let his eyes flutter open, trying to right his dizzy vision. Trees loomed over him, impossibly tall. Other plant life sprung up around him, yet there didn't seem to be any life. Lyre squirmed, trying to free himself from whatever was holding him. Ropes, he realized, binding him to the stone behind him. He squirmed, trying to free himself when a voice reached him.

"You're struggle is useless. Are you aware of that?" He looked up, glaring into blood red eyes.

"And you're annoying as fuck," Lyre countered, "Are you aware of that?" Tryus chuckled at his comment, stepping closer to him. Lyre immediately noticed the blade in his hand, covered in blood. He squirmed, wishing his binds would let him slip free. The look on Tryus' face concerned him.

"You know," Tryus said, stopping a few steps from him, "It'll be a pity to waste such a perfectly good sample. Alas, I'm afraid your death is necessarily."

"Sir, perhaps you don't need to kill him." Tryus turned, looking at Alzea as she came into view, "You only need to spill enough blood to count as a ritual sacrifices and the original plan was for small Pokemon. Therefore, you only need to spill enough to activate the Legendary."

"You're correct as usual Azlea," Tryus said. He went to kneel in front of Lyre, grabbing his leg. He tried to kick the man but Tryus pinned his other leg easily enough. He pushed the pant leg up and brought the knife closer. A smirk slid onto his features. "You might want to look away Lyre." There was a strange tone in his voice and Lyre turned his gaze, freezing as he spotted two unmoving forms beside him. A Ponyta and Vaporeon lay on the grass, blood pooling from the large slices in their stomachs. He was cut away from them by a sudden searing pain in his leg. He cried out, hissing as Tryus squeezed the wound. He looked back, seeing blood splatter from a large slash that began just below the back of his knee and ended before his ankle. Something rumbled behind him and Tryus stood. "Ah," he said, "it's awoken." Something rustled nearby and Tryus spun around. "Who's there!" A Vigeroth slid from the bushes, looking around quickly. "Stupid beast."

"Mmph!" Lyre let out a startled, yet muffled, yelp as a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Stay quiet," someone whispered, "I'll have you out in a second." Something sliced though the ropes and Lyre shrugged them off. "Can you stand? That's a pretty nasty cut there." Lyre nodded, getting to his feet. The second he put weight on his injured leg pain flared through him, making him gasp involuntarily. Tryus turned.

"You!" Tryus shouted, pointing his knife at whoever had helped free him, "Who are you?!"

"Oops, I've been seen." Lyre felt his body get lifted, slung over the person's shoulder. "There we go. Slash, meet me back at camp." The Vigeroth nodded and tore into the trees, though not before slashing at Tryus' leg, shredding his pants and making shallow cuts on the pants. "Let's go."

"Put me down!" Lyre shouted before the person took off running. He yelped, flushing. "What was this situation he was in?

Eventually they stumbled to a stop and Lyre heard soft panting. "You know," The person said, walking more calmly towards a large cave, "You're pretty heavy for such a little guy."

"Shut up!" Lyre snapped, squirming, "and put me down!"

"I will when we get into camp," the person said, "now stop squirming. I'm gonna drop you on your head." Lyre huffed and went still, crossing his arms in annoyance. Who was this person?

He was set down once they'd gotten into the cave, sat against the icy wall. He got a good look at the person who'd helped him. It was a boy, likely younger than he himself was, with spiky, snow white hair and hazel eyes. He eyed him for a moment, curious. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Ryou Reeson," The boy replied, "I live here on the Isle of Ancients. What about you?"

"Lyre," he replied. Ryou nodded, clearly seeing his unwillingness to say much.

"So Lyre," Ryou asked, plucking out a Pokeball, "how'd you get here without any Pokemon."

"I _**have**_ Pokemon," he said, watching as Ryou released his Pokemon. A Miltank. "they must have been removed when that guy grabbed me after I crash landed on the island."

"About that," Ryou said, sitting down beside Miltank after grabbing a small bowl, "why did he look at you like you were something to carve into pieces."

"That's what he does," Lyre said, one hand pressing into the wound on his leg. It was still bleeding steadily. "Though why he sliced me open I don't know."

"Likely to awaken the Master of Ancients," Ryou said, looking over his shoulder.

"The Master of Ancients?" Lyre questioned, meeting those hazel eyes, "who's the Master of Ancients."

"Ah," Ryou said, looking back to his Pokemon. Lyre swore he heard something splash softly and cocked his head. "I forget that outsiders don't know. I've been here for so long that I'm not well versed with the outside world."

"What do you mean?" Lyre asked.

"I've been here since I was eight," Ryou said, "and I'll stay on the island until I die. I'm supposed to be the keeper of the island. Basically I take care of the island and once a week people from the port send out a transport boat with supplies. They drop it off and I pick it up."

"That's...kind of sad," Lyre commented. Ryou shrugged.

"I don't mind," he said, "It means that no one else has to be stuck out here and besides, it's rather peaceful out here." Ryou turned back, the Miltank by his side and bowl in hand. He knelt down in front of Lyre, holding out the bowl. "Drink this. It'll speed up the healing process and that wound will be mostly closed in about an hour I'd say. Not without having any pain still but it'll be shut and not bleeding at least."

"What is is?" he asked, looking at the white fluid in the bowl. Ryou flashed a grin.

"It's Miltank milk," Ryou said, "Lucine here is great at producing high quality milk. Something here on the island makes it even more potent than normal." Lyre nodded and brought the bowl to his lips, taking a small sip. A soothing chill passed through him and he felt his leg tingle slightly. He let his eyes slide closed, relaxed for the moment.

"You never said who the Master of Ancients was," Lyre commented before taking another sip.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away," Ryou said, "the Master of Ancients is none other than Regigigas." Lyre's eyes snapped open and he stared at the younger boy sitting in front of him.

"Regigigas," he breathed before looking down, "I'm not surprised he's come after him."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, "That man from before?" Lyre nodded.

"Yes," Lyre replied, "he's capturing legendary Pokemon from around Trialus. This time he's come for Regigigas." A look of worry passed over his face.

"Surely not," Ryou said, "he must have come to pray like everyone else who tries to enter the island."

"Do people who come to pray normally kill two Pokemon and stab someone?" Lyre asked, voice icy. Ryou dropped his head.

"No," he admitted, "but maybe-"

"Face it," Lyre said harshly, "he's going to take Regigigas. There's nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry." Ryou stood.

"Finish your milk," Ryou said softly, "I'm going out for a while to gather more food. I'll be back later. You should rest. It'll help you recover. I'll leave Lucine here with you." Lyre sighed as the boy left, sitting the now empty bowl aside.

"Sorry for breaking the news Ryou," he murmured, "but you had to hear it before it was too late." He shut his eyes and felt Lucine curl up next to him. "Things aren't going to get better. Not ever."

**What do you guys think? I'm loving this story so much and I hope all you guys love it too. Until the next chapter! Buh-bye everyone!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there everyone! I've got a little announcement before we get into this chapter. I've been getting some requests for pairings and since my earlier comment about no pairing had no effect I figured I'd feed the interest. But NOT in this fanfic. On my Wattpad I'm going to make a collection of Lunar Sun pairing one-shots soon after this goes up. If you want to see them then go to Wattpad and look up the author DuskheartAngel. If you want to read the pairings then go there. If not then ignore this.**

**Enjoy!**

"Lyre!" Arion called. Seeca sighed.

"Don't you think he would have answered by now if he could?" the girl asked. Arion huffed, crossing his arms.

"I know," he said, "doesn't mean I can't try."

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. They'd been wandering for at least an hour, searching for their smaller companion amongst the towering trees and suffocating undergrowth.

"Yeah," he said, "sorry. I'm just stressed. First Rebecca almost dies and then Lyre goes missing without any of his Pokemon...I just feel like we're dropping like flies." He gave a strained laugh. "Maybe this is why I never teamed up with anyone before."

"Don't worry," Seeca said, "Rebecca will heal, and we'll find Lyre. Don't worry."

"Lyre? You two know Lyre?" They looked around wildly, unable to locate the source of the voice. "Oh! I'm sorry. I forget that I tend to be hard to see sometimes." They heard a rustle as a form slid from the tree and landed in front of him. "My name's Ryou."

"You know Lyre?" Seeca asked. Ryou nodded and flashed a smile.

"Yep. Follow me." He led them through the trees, humming a tune to himself. Eventually Arion stepped up next to him, glancing at the smaller boy.

"So," he began, "how is Lyre?"

"He's alright," Ryou said, "he got his leg slashed but he'll heal in time." Arion gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good," he said, "but...how did he get hurt?"

"That's a question to ask him," Ryou said, "I don't know all the details. All I know is that I saved him. He had the nerve to actually say someone was going to take Regigigas from the island."

"Regigigas is here?" Seeca asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "he keeps the island alive. Without him the island would die." Arion was about to ask something else when the boy flashed a smile at him. "Here we are! Come on in." Ryou trotted into the cave, Arion and Seeca right behind him. Lyre was slumped to one side, half lying on top of a Miltank.

"Lyre!" Seeca gasped, seeing the blood staining his pant leg. The two ran over, kneeling beside him. The boy was resting soundly, leaned on the Miltank with a peaceful expression. Arion checked his leg, sighing in relief that it was not bleeding and slowly mending itself.

"Lucine makes a great watcher don't she?" Ryou asked, walking over to pat the Miltank's head. She opened her eyes, a gentle sound rumbling in her throat. A scratching noise made itself known at the cave's entrance and they all turned, watching as a Vigeroth entered, wood in hand. "Ah Slash. Good timing."

"So," Arion began gingerly, "you said Regigigas was here?"

"Yeah," Ryou responded as Slash dumped the wood into a small pile off to one side and came over, "he watches over the island. He gives it life."

"The man who attacked Lyre," Arion said, "what did he look like?"

"I didn't look too close," Ryou said, sitting swiftly, "but I did notice the eyes. Bright red, like rubies. They were unsettling...and unnatural."

"Hey," Seeca said in annoyance, "you have an issue with red eyes?"

"Not yours," he replied, "yours are more like amber. Not quite as blood colored." Seeca calmed a bit, still looking annoyed.

"I hate to say it Ryou," Arion said, "but that guy who attacked Lyre is bad news. He's going around Trialus trying to collect legendary Pokemon." Ryou's eyes widened, jaw slack in shock.

"But...why?"

"He's trying to make an army by implanting the power of legendary Pokemon into people," Arion explained.

"We're trying to keep him from succeeding but so far we haven't had much luck," Seeca finished. Ryou was silent.

"Stay here," he said, turning away, "rest up, let your friend heal and then leave. I don't need you guys polluting the island."

"But-" Arion started.

"No," Ryou said, cutting him off. When he looked back his eyes were blazing angrily, "you people aren't meant to be here anyway. So leave when you can." He walked out, Slash hurrying after him. Seeca sighed.

"Well that just happened," she commented. Arion nodded. "We should get some rest. Hopefully Lyre will be alright to move tomorrow."

"But Seeca," he protested, "we can't just leave. If we do then Tryus gets one step closer to succeeding."

"There's nothing we can do this time," Seeca said, "maybe we weren't meant to do this Arion. Just get some sleep. We can't help where we aren't wanted." She walked away to lay down and Arion huffed, stepping outside. The sun was setting again, painting the sky a mix of violet and crimson.

"Maybe you're right," he muttered, "we weren't meant for this."

_Pain. Blinding pain. That was all he could feel. He forced his eyes open, staring through thick fluid and glass. He panicked, trying to move, to escape. He'd seen his setup before, knew the result. He was in the testing tube in Tryus' lab. His body refused to answer his call. Refused to budge an inch. He wanted to tear the wires from his body. To smash to tube open and escape before he became like the other boy he'd seen. A mess of blood and fluid on the floor._

"_Relax," A calming voice said, "you appeared in the wrong spot. That isn't you in that tube. You're still safe; sleeping outside the cave on the Isle of Ancients. Just stay calm and wait. This is something you need to see." Arion tried to relax. After all, there was nothing he could do. He had no control._

_He watched with bated breath as Tryus approached the tube, eying him carefully. "How has the subject fared in past tests?" he asked._

"_Well," came the voice of the main scientist, "we decided that since he reacted best to Dialga's energy that we'd test that this time."_

"_Fine," Tryus said, stepping back until he stood by the scientist. His eyes were focused intently on the tube, making Arion shudder unpleasantly. "Begin testing."_

"_Inputting energy from Dialga into the subject," the scientist said, "levels starting at 50%. Sir, do you want us to test the limits again?"_

"_Push past the limits," he said, "Reach 100%. No matter what."_

"_Yes sir," he scientist said. Arion looked around, noting that there were no other scientists in the room this time. "Energy input beginning. Vitals are stable. Brain function is normal. Upping power levels to 60%." Arion felt a power surge through him, like electricity lighting up his nerves. "Power input is climbing to 70%. Levels are starting to destabilize."_

"_Keep pushing it," Tryus ordered, "I want to see the end result." The scientist nodded, clicking some buttons._

"_Input levels at 80%" Arion felt the body he was in jerk violently. "Sir, he's destabilizing already. His vital levels are worse than anything previous."_

"_Keep going," Tryus ordered._

"_But sir-"_

"_Keep. Going. You are not to stop until the input levels are at 100%. Anything else will fade in time. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good."_

"_90%," the scientist said, "vitals are failing." Arion felt the body jerk, all but thrashing in the tiny tube. "Spasms are getting more intense. Fluid is cooling to compensate for sudden heating due to increased energy input."_

"_Finish it," Tryus said._

_'No,'_ _Arion thought, 'don't finish it. End this madness.' The scientist sighed and clicked a few more buttons. Arion felt white hot pain surge through him and screamed. It went unheard of by the two others in the room. They did, however, notice the spasms going through the body and the bubbles slipping past his vision._

"_What's happening?" Tryus asked calmly._

"_The energy is too much," the scientist replied, "I can reduce it and he'll stabilize or else I can leave it like this and see what happens."_

"_Leave it," Tryus ordered, "Let's see if he's strong enough." Arion hissed through clenched teeth before the voice reached him._

"_Go," she said, "you're released." Suddenly he found himself outside of the tube, standing beside Tryus and watching as the boy within jerked violently. Wires snapped as the boy seemed to regain consciousness; eyes wide and bloodshot while he ashed out violently. It was a few more minutes before it happened. The fluid heated enough to change colors, going from gold to red as the boys chest burst open. Blood spattered the inside of the tube and he went still. Arion wanted to throw up, but he simply stood, shaking. "See what he's capable of? What if that had been Lyre in there? Or Seeca? Or even his own sister?"_

"_Shut up," he croaked, "stop showing me this."_

"_I can't," she said, "I'm not the one showing you this."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Your mind was in control this time," she explained, "I had no choice in this. Your mind wandered here. My sisters believed it to be right to watch your reaction. I wanted to sever this tie before it began."_

"_Why did they want me to see this?" He asked._

"_To test you," she said, "they do not have the faith in you that I have. They believe you are not ready for this. That you and Lyre are not suitable companions for Rebecca on this quest."_

"_They're certain of her?" he asked._

"_Of course," she said, "Rebecca is linked to this man in a way no one else could ever be. She's here whether we like it or not."_

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_I cannot answer that. Now go. Awaken. Something has happened, and Regigigas is not yet lost." He nodded numbly, eyes locked on the bloody tube as his vision faded._

"Arion!" He jerked awake, staring into Seeca's eyes. She sighed in relief. "Thank god you woke up."

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"Ryou never came back," she replied, "and Lyre..."

"What happened to Lyre?" She looked away, speaking in a small, quiet voice.

"He's gone."

**There you go guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got more stuff to post so Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I'm back! I've got yet another chapter of the Lunar Sun for you all. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I will warn you, there is some death at the end of the chapter. If you're ready, read on.**

"Arion!" Seeca called out as he bolted from the cave, "Where are you going?" He didn't stop running, hearing her come after him. It had started to rain, pouring down heavily through the trees. He shook water out of his face, feeling the icy downpour soaking through his clothes already.

"He's an idiot," Arion growled, "how could he just run off like this! He didn't even take his Pokeballs with him. What does he think he's gonna do without them anyway?"

"Calm down," Seeca said, racing to catch up, "he's old enough to keep himself safe. He'll be fine." Arion snorted, a sneer on his face.

"Yeah right," he said, "every time that boy leaves on his own he gets into trouble. When we went after Darkrai he nearly got himself killed by Lucario. He leaves for this island and gets injured by Tryus. That maniac is still here somewhere, and Lyre's going to get himself killed."

"Maybe you're right," Seeca said, "he's irresponsible at times but he's smart. He'll be fine, but you running off into who knows where isn't going to help. You need to slow down and think. He might be irrational at times but when you get worried you're no better." Arion slowed to a stop and sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yeah I know," he said, "I'm sorry. I'm just still paranoid after what Tryus did to Rebecca. He stabbed his own sister...who knows what he'd do with Lyre."

"We just need to think about where he might go," Seeca said, "we don't know the layout of the island. Our best bet is to try and find Ryou, and the only way we'll manage that is by waiting for him to come back."

"No," Arion said, "There's another way." He shrugged off his bag and yanked out one of Lyre's Pokeballs. He released it, hearing Seeca's gasp as Jet was revealed. "We can go up. Jet, we need to find Lyre. He might be in trouble. Can you help us?" Jet shook himself and crouched down. "Thanks buddy."

"Can you actually fly him?" Seeca asked as Arion clambered on. Jet flicked his wings, spraying water on the amber eyed girl.

"I don't have to," Arion said, helping her hop on, "he flies himself. Now come on Jet. Let's get moving." Jet gave a rumble of amusement and shot off through the trees, breaking free of the branches and flapping his wings faster to keep himself aloft. Seeca gave a soft squeak.

"I really hate flying," she said. He laughed, feeling more exhilarated than he had in a long time. Was this how Lyre felt?

"Then hold on Seeca," he said, leaning down low, "Time to do a little searching."

"Ryou!" Lyre shouted, huffing when there was no reply. He shook his head, tightening his jacket to try and keep himself a bit drier. It mostly failed, the rain soaking through his clothes and making him shake. He felt the earth rumble and tried to follow the vibrations. _'If I can find Regigigas then I'll find Ryou...and Tryus.'_ He paused, cursing himself for not grabbing his Pokemon. Arion had placed the Pokeballs in his bag but it was too risky to try and take it from him. So Lyre had gone off on his own, hoping to find Ryou in the massive expanse of trees.

A loud cry echoed through the trees, almost like a roar, and he tore towards it. Branches whipped at him as he passed, their wet leaves stinging as they struck his skin. He pushed through, stumbling once or twice and nearly falling down a sharp slope he'd failed to see. He heard another sound, similar to yelling, and paused to listen. It came again, though it was too far away for him to hear.

When he finally escaped the dense trees he found himself by a river, the trees lessened in this area. The river was swollen from the rain, raging as it raced into the trees. On the other side of the river he spotted Ryou, only a few inches from the angered river. Beyond him Lyre saw red eyes growing through the rain. Tryus. And beyond him was a massive stone structure, shrubbery around the base. It was only when the massive structure moved that e realized what it was. Regigigas.

"Let him go!" Ryou yelled. Tryus only eyed him like a predator being threatened by its prey.

"Fight me for him then," Tryus said, "I awakened Regigigas, so now he answers to me. That's how it works." Ryou shook his head, white hair plastered to his scalp. He looked like a soaked rabbit, shivering and trying to stand up against a wolf who was about to slaughter him. Ryou shook his head and Lyre wondered why he didn't fight. His Pokeballs were attached to his waist, and Lyre had to wonder if the boy had ever fought in his life.

"I won't fight you," he said shakily, "but you can't take Regigigas. He's all that keeps this island alive."

"This island has no meaning," Tryus said, slipping a Pokeball into his hand and releasing the Pokemon inside. Gallade stood beside him, eyes piercing. "It only lives to house Regigigas. Now that it is gone the island will rightly die and be forgotten. Without life there will be no life."

"But," Ryou stammered.

"Therefore, you have no use either," Tryus said, "you were born and raised to serve the island. Now that it will die your purpose has ended." He looked to Gallade. "Go on. Kill him." In the blink of an eye Gallade teleported forward, summoning a leaf blade and ramming it into Ryou's body. The sharp tip burst out the other side, soaked in crimson. Gallade dispelled the weapon and let Ryou drop towards the river. Lyre snapped out of the trance he'd been in, diving forward and grabbing the younger boy before they both hit the water. He swore he heard laughter before he was submerged, dragged along by the current.

He managed to find his way back to the surface and spat out water, struggling to keep himself and the unconscious Ryou afloat. Blood trailed in the water behind them. "Shit," Lyre swore, trying to get towards the shore. His shoe sank into the riverbed and he shoved off, making his way to the bank. He managed to shove Ryou's limp form onto the bank before clambering up after him. Water dribbled from Ryou's mouth and Lyre shifted to listen for a heartbeat. It was weak, but there. Lyre sat back, pressing on the boys chest roughly. "C'mon you," he said, "breath damn it." Ryou spit up water, rolling onto his side as he hacked and coughed. Bleary eyes looked at him.

"Lyre?" he croaked softly, "why did you-"

"Shut up," he said, "you'll be fine. I just have to wrap this wound until we can get you help."

"Lyre," Ryou said, shaking his head. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips as he gripped his arm. "Don't bother. I'm done."

"Just stay quiet you," Lyre said. He yanked off his jacket, going to remove his shirt to use as some form of bandage. Again, Ryou stopped him.

"Lyre, it's no use," the boy said, pausing to cough up some blood onto the grass, "You can't fix this...and it's okay. I always knew I'd die here on the island. Let me die here while it's still beautiful."

"You're an idiot," Lyre said, but sat back on his heels. Ryou gave a weak smile.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I am." His Pokeballs suddenly burst open, his Pokemon spilling out to surround him. Lyre saw Slash and Lucine, along with a Lopunny, an Exploud, a Blissy, and a Linoone. "You know," Ryou said as they gathered closer to him, "I didn't raise any of these guys. They were all given to me before I came here, yet they love me so much. Pokemon are amazing aren't they?"

"Yeah," Lyre replied, "They really are. You sure you want to be left here? Should I move you somewhere else?" Ryou shook his head.

"Here's fine," Ryou said, "cause I can see the sky. My parents used to say that as long as you can see the sky when you die you'll be protected. Your soul will be free." Lyre only nodded, watching at the boy gave a last shuddering cough and went still. His Pokemon gave cries of sorrow, echoing into the air as they sat beside him. Lyre reached out, closing his eyes gently. He looked almost peaceful, the rain washing away the blood from his face.

"Foolish kid," Lyre said standing up and sliding his jacket on. He heard another Pokemon's cry, over top of the cries coming from Ryou's.

"Lyre!" He looked up, squinting against the rain. He saw Jet circling overhead, slowly coming to a rest beside him. Arion looked relieved. "About time we found you." He only nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," he said, "let's go. Regigigas is lost. Tryus has him." Arion gave him a strange look before his eyes rested on Ryou.

"Is he-"

"Yeah. He's dead."

"Should we move him?" Seeca asked, "or at least bury him?" Lyre shook his head.

"Nah," he said, "he wanted to be able to see the sky. Leave him be and let his Pokemon mourn. They'll live on without him." Arion nodded and shifted back, letting Lyre slide up in front of him. "Come on Jet. Let's head back to the port." The Flygon bobbed his head before bursting up into the air, the sound of rain and crying Pokemon trailing after them.

**How many of you thought I meant death of a main character? Sorry, I'm evil at times. Still though, writing Ryou's death made me sad. Dunno why since he was around for like two chapters but it did. Maybe I was sympathizing with Lyre. Anyway, I'm off to go do some more writing along with other stuff. So while I'm gone please tell me what you thought. I love hearing the feedback. How else will I know how I'm doing?**

**Goodbye everyone! Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! I know its been awhile but here we go. Another chapter of the Lunar Sun! Enjoy.**

"Things are a disaster," Lyre muttered as they walked into the Pokemon Center. It had taken them three days to return due to the massive rain storm that had settled over what seemed to be half of the continent. The trio were now tired, wet, and in no mood to deal with reality. "I swear we need a vacation."

"No time for that Lyre," Arion said, shucking off his shoes and walking towards the back of the Center, "by the way, you should grab your Pokeballs and scarf out of my bag!" Lyre huffed, digging into the bag and tugging out his things. He reattached his Pokeballs, returning Jet for a good rest, and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Where are you going anyway?" Seeca asked, bounding after Arion.

"I want to go check on Rebecca," the boy replied, just loud enough to be heard by Lyre, who was still standing by the entrance, "we _**have**_ been gone a week or so after all." Lyre shook his head, spraying water droplets and searching for the book in Arion's bag.

_'Must be with Seeca,'_ Lyre thought, _'cause there's no sign of it in here.'_ He stood fully, turning at the sound of footsteps. Nurse Joy smiled at him.

"You should get something to eat," she said, "and get dry. You'll catch a cold like that."

"I've been in worse," he commented, "being wet doesn't effect me too much." He yanked off his hat, running a hand through his hair before sticking it back on. Nurse Joy just shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said. Lyre was about to reply when Arion came running back out, eyes wide. Seeca was right behind him.

"Auntie!" he called, "Where's Rebecca?"

"What?" Lyre asked, "isn't she in her room."

"No," Arion replied, "her stuff's still there but no sign of her."

"Calm down boys," Nurse Joy said, "she's just out picking up some things for me."

"She's," Arion began.

"Out?" Lyre finished. Nurse Joy nodded.

"When did she wake up?" Arion asked.

"Two days ago," Nurse Joy told them, "but I only let her go anywhere this morning. She's certainly restless that one...oh! There she is." The trio whipped around, spotting the girl as she reentered the Pokemon Center. Seeca rushed forward, latching onto her.

"You're okay!" She shouted. Rebecca shot her an extremely annoyed look, trying to shove her off.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't cling to me," she said icily. Seeca stubbornly held on and Rebecca sighed, dragging her along. She handed a bag to Nurse Joy. "Here."

"Thank you dear," she replied, "I'll leave you four alone for a bit." She walked away, humming to herself.

"How are you?" Arion asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes, finally managing to tear her arm from Seeca's grip.

"Fine," she said shortly, "and annoyed that you all seem to think I'm so fragile."

"That's not it," Arion said, shaking his head. Rebecca huffed, looking away.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Badly," Lyre stated, "we lost Regigigas and a trainer as well."

"I see," she said, "any clues towards the next legend?"

"None." She nodded, taking the book from Seeca when the other girl offered it and walking away. Arion sighed beside him.

"She certainly prefers to blow us off doesn't she," he commented. Lyre nodded and Seeca cocked her head.

"I don't think that's it," she said, "I could be completely wrong about this but...she seems almost mad this time. I think, even if she won't show it, that she's angered by what her brother's doing."

"I doubt that," Lyre stated, "Her emotions range from none to mildly annoyed."

"Narrow minded boy," Seeca stated, walking away, "I'm gonna grab some sleep cause we flew all night and I'm beat."

"Sleep doesn't sound so bad," Arion commented. He went after her and, after only a moment of hesitation, Lyre followed.

"_You have to hurry."_ _Arion looked around, not surprised to be in a pitch black room once more. It seemed to be the place the owner of his voice took him to most often in his sleep._

"_Hurry to what?" he asked, "we have no idea where to go."_

"_Hurry," she urged, "the Spacial Plane is in chaos. It will restore itself but you must get there."_

"_If it will fix itself why do we need to go?" He asked._

"_Tryus has targeted it as his next target," she said, "Celebi has told me that Dialga is reacting to the chaos in its sister realm. Tryus has decided to strike as soon as possible, before the master of space regains itself."_

"_Palkia?" Arion guessed._

"_Yes. Palkia is in danger. After it there is only-" she cut off suddenly, and Arion caught the glowing sphere that he's associated with the voice's owner. Now though, two other figures appeared beside it, side by side. Both of the other figures appeared larger than the one containing his voice, yet still smaller than a melon._

"_You've said enough sister," the largest orb said, "I have allowed your meddling for too long. You claim that this boy is one of those chosen yet I see no proof of that. So far all I see is a group of incompetent children."_

"_The one supposed to be mine to overlook is not incompetent," the medium orb stated, voice monotonous, "stubborn and stupid at times but that it human aspect."_

"_Enough," the large orb said before turning its attention to his voice, "now sister, enough of these. Leave them to their own devices. The success or failure of this man poses no problem for us."_

"_I will not!" his voice protested, moving to hover beside him, "you two will see that I am correct."_

"_Your emotions get the better of you," the middle orb said._

"_I will not back down on this," the voice growled._

"_We do not plan to make you," the larger orb assured her, "however, we cannot allow you to keep up your constant meddling."_

"_The world is dying!" she protested._

"_That is no worry of ours," the middle orb replied, "we, unlike yourself, do not attach ourselves to humans. They betray us. They destroy their own planet. They are unreliable."_

"_We **need** them," the voice insisted, "you said so yourselves."_

"_We did," the larger orb stated, "however that is before we witnessed such stupidity on their part."_

"_Just you wait!" the voice shouted, "I'll prove that I'm right. He may not look like much but he and the others will stop that madman. You'll see!"_

"_Whether or not they do matters not," the large orb said._

"_Besides," the middle orb added, "if they fail then they'll be dead. Nothing else to it." The two faded away, leaving Arion alone with the voice._

"_I am sorry for them," she said, "they don't understand."_

"_You aren't human," Arion said, "are you." There was silence for a while before a sigh was heard._

"_I am not," she said, "but please don't distrust me. I promise you, I at least am on your side. I will make sure this ends the way it should. My sister knows that there is a chance to right things, to stop all this madness. However she always claims she won't get involved."_

"_What's the likelihood we can beat Tryus?" Arion asked._

"_You want the truth?" He nodded and she sighed. "Not good. In all the scenarios my sister has seen only one ended in success."_

"_Even if there's a small chance we can do it," Arion said._

"_My sister as seen hundreds of possibilities," she stated._

"_So? Look at me. I'm the very example of an impossible situation," Arion said, "the Joy family does not birth boys. We just don't. Yet here I am. No matter how unlikely anything can happen. Besides we're too stubborn to just sit back and do nothing. We were on the move to stopping Tryus before I even knew you existed. So, if you have to stand back and not help we'll still keep moving."_

"_I understand," she said, "but I refuse to sit back and watch. I will give you information as you need it. For now just know that Palkia is your next target."_

"_I'll do my best," Arion promised._

"_I know you will. Now go. You must wake."_

"_Wait. First, what's your name? I know you always say you can't reveal it but I feel I need to know. I feel it will be important."_

"_Alright, I will break the barrier. My name is Me-"_

"Arion!" He jerked awake, swearing.

"The hell Lyre!" he snarled before he felt the ground shake. "What's happening."

"Come outside," Lyre said, "You'll never believe what happened." Arion followed him out, eyes widening at the sight of the dark violet-pink orb swirling in the air above the Center. It pulled on everything around it, drawing things in.

"Where are the girls?" Arion asked.

"Already inside," Lyre said, "we need to hurry."

"Palkia," Arion said softly, "the spacial realm is breaking apart."

_'Get me inside,'_ the voice replied, _'I can stabilize it like I did to Dialga's realm.'_

"You never finished telling me your name," he murmured. There was no response. He turned to Lyre. "C'mon. Let's get inside."

**And we're good. Lyre, of course, causes issues again. What kind of trouble are the girls getting up to? And who are these voices Arion keeps hearing? You'll find out soon enough.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter of Lunar Sun. Hopefully you're all enjoying this story for now. Let's dive right in to this, and enter Palkia's realm.**

"This place creeps me out," Arion commented. The Spacial Realm was made of smooth, pearly stone. The stone reflected them, distorted but other wise clear. Like some kind of fun house mirror.

"Shut up," Lyre retorted, "everything creeps you out." Arion glared at the boy, huffing in annoyance.

"Everything does **_not_** creep me out," Arion protested, "but just something about this place...it makes me uncomfortable. It's like something's pressing down on my skull."

"Okay that I understand," Lyre said, "There's definitely way too much pressure here."

"It's likely Palkia," Arion commented, "After Dialga was taken Palkia's realm began breaking down. We need to find Palkia to help fix this mess."

"Your voice again?" Lyre asked.

"Yeah. She said if we get to Palkia she can stabilize it like before in Dialga's realm."

"You know," Lyre said, folding his arms behind his head, "I really wish we knew who this voice of yours belonged to. They're helpful, but we have no clue who they are."

"She said she met my mother," Arion said, "while she was pregnant with me."

"You trust that?" Lyre asked.

"I have no reason not to. Why would she suddenly lie now?"

"Good point." Arion looked at Lyre's back as the younger male walked through Palkia's realm without a care in the world.

_'Should I tell him?'_ he wondered, _'that whoever is helping us isn't human?'_ He shook his head. _'No. It'd make him lose trust in it. Plus he'd think I'm crazy. Better keep that to myself for now.'_ He was cut out of his thoughts by a loud Pokemon cry. The ground shook violently, nearly knocking them over. As it was Arion had to lean against the wall for support.

"What the hell," Lyre said, "Palkia's pissed off it seems."

"Likely you're right," Arion agreed, "I bet Tryus beat us here already and is causing mayhem."

"I agree. Let's go."

"Hey! Slow down a bit! Rebecca!"

"Would you kindly shut up," the moody girl replied, "I have no desire to hear you whine."

"If you'd just slow down for a moment," Seeca protested. Rebecca suddenly froze and turned, arms crossed over her chest and icy blues narrowed dangerously. Seeca managed to stop just in time to narrowly avoid crashing into the other girl.

"I never told you to follow me," Rebecca said, "so I see no reason why I should slow down for you."

"Like hell I was going to let you run into this on your own," Seeca said, "You just got over a massive injury. Hell, it's not even fully healed yet! You're gonna get yourself killed with your suicidal tendencies."

"If I die then fine," Rebecca said, turning back, "but I'll be taking Tryus out with me."

"That's no way to think," Seeca said, pouting slightly. Rebecca ignored her, walking away. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Do me a favor and shut up," Rebecca said icily, "If anyone dies it'll be you because I'm about to strangle you."

"You've got an attitude you know that?" Seeca said, catching up to the girl and walking behind her, "You won't be getting anywhere like that."

"And you won't be getting anywhere if I knock you unconscious," Rebecca replied monotonously, "Seriously, learn when to shut up."

"You really think I'll-Hey!" She huffed as Rebecca shoved her back. She hit the ground, annoyed to no end. Rebecca crouched beside her, peering out from the little depression she'd pushed Seeca into.

"Stay quiet," she said softly, "something's coming."

"What do you-" Rebecca silenced her easily enough, covering her mouth with a hand. Seeca gave a muffled protest before falling silent as fast paced footsteps approached them Rebecca leaned back into the depression, hiding in the dark. Seeca blinked as a pair of Pokemon legs paused in front of them before she registered who it was. Lucario.

_'This is insane,'_ Seeca thought, _'How did she sense him coming? And how has he not noticed us?'_ They waited until Lucario moved from their field of vision and his footsteps faded away to slip out of their hiding place. Rebecca ran down the path Lucario had come from, Seeca hurrying to keep up. Their footsteps were muted against the stone.

"Tryus is here already," Seeca heard Rebecca mutter, "We're too late."

"Don't think like that," Seeca said, "maybe there's still time."

"Shut up," Rebecca said coldly, "You don't understand anything." Seeca narrowed her eyes, grabbing Rebecca's arm and pulling her to a stop. She glared at the space her hand was. "Let go of me," she ordered.

"I will not," Seeca said, "not until you stop this lone wolf bullshit and realize we're all on your side. What we should be doing is looking for the boys and-" She was cut off as Rebecca yanked her arm away and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen," she said darkly, "I'm one step from getting pissed. You can run off into god knows where and do whatever you'd like, but keep your half-baked, pacifist ideas away from me. I'm not playing around. Unlike you I understand the reality of what _**will**_ happen if Tryus is left to rampage. So do what you'd like. I'm done playing around." She released her, turning on her heel and walking away. Seeca slid down to a seated position, watching as her form disappeared.

_'What should I do?' _She wondered, _'Do I go after her? Or should I try and find the guys...why does this have to be so difficult?'_ She stood, biting her lip as she looked down the path Rebecca had left down. She pulled off a Pokeball, releasing Blazeheart before her. The Larvesta shuddered but gave no other sign of distress at the strange environment. "Come here girl," she said, lifting her partner onto her shoulder. "Anything you see that looks dangerous, fire at it. Take no chances." The Larvesta nodded and she jogged away, back down the way she'd come. _'If you want to play loner than I'll let you. I've got me own decisions to follow.'_

"Sir, the beast is rampaging." Tryus turned, seeing Alzea standing a little ways away from him.

"You tried to pacify it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Any and all attempts at pacification led to more anger on its part," Alzea replied, "and any attempt to capture it in its current state has led to failure." He cursed, frowning as Palkia's angered cry echoed off the walls.

_'This complicates things,'_ he thought, _'There has to be a way to pacify it but...perhaps...that may just do the trick.'_ He smiled to himself, turning to leave and snapping his fingers towards Zoroark. She was by him in a second, waiting for an order. _'Foolish thing. No matter how hurt it gets it remains loyal.'_

"Sir?" Alzea questioned.

"I know only one person who seems to pacify things, no matter how angered they may be," he said, "therefore, I'll simply lead him to Palkia and let him do the work for me. Pull everyone from the chamber. He has to act on his own will."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He glared at her and she bobbed her head. "Alright. I'll issue the command."

"Good," he said, "Come Zoroark. We have a little pest to find."

"If I may ask before you go," Alzea asked, "who do you plan to use?" He smirked, chuckling softly.

"Why who else?" he asked, "I plan on using none other than that male Joy who seems intent on following me around. If I'm correct then he won't allow himself o watch Palkia suffer. Those Joys, while annoying, harness the unique ability to comfort any Pokemon no matter what the level of distress."

"Good idea sir," Alzea said, "I'll go issue the command." He nodded, leaving the room.

_'Soon boy,'_ he thought, _'You'll actually make yourself useful.'_

**So there you go. This story is a fav of mine, so hopefully you're all enjoying this. Goodbye for now everyone!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey there everyone. Another chapter for you all.**

"We're going in circles," Lyre huffed, "Dialga was easy to find so...why is Palkia so hard?"

"Maybe Palkia doesn't want to be found," Arion suggested. A loud cry ricocheted off the walls, forcing them to cover their ears. "If that is any implication I'd say we're getting close."

"Maybe," Lyre said, "Or maybe we're being played with. It certainly feels like we're being toyed with. Like rats in a maze." Arion nodded, surveying the are again. Nothing had changed. The same smooth, pearly walls and nothing else. He was about to respond to Lyre when another roar passed through the cavernous space. This one was stronger, the floor shaking under them. Arion stumbled sideways, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. A shot of pair flared through him at the contact and he cried out, legs collapsing under him. His knees hit the floor hard, his hands cradling his pounding head. "Woah. You okay?"

"I think so," Arion said, trying to fight off the pain behind his eyelids. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry. Lyre was kneeling beside him, a half-concerned expression on his face.

"What happened?" the younger male asked. Arion shook his head, blinking his eyes to clear his vision.

"I think," he said as Lyre helped him stand again, "I think I felt Palkia's pain."

"Should I be concerned about this?" Lyre asked. Arion looked at him.

"About what?" he asked. Lyre sighed, looking annoyed all of a sudden.

"This," he stated, waving his arms around in a vague gesture to the room, "All this weird mental crap you've got going on."

"I don't have anything mental crap going on," Arion protested. Lyre glared at him.

"No?" he asked, "the voice in your head? The constant nightmares?"

"How do you-"

"You think I don't notice how you always look like shit when you wake up?" Lyre asked, "Or that I don't notice the way you look so out of focus half the time? I might sleep heavy but it's not like I don't wake up when you start thrashing in your sleep. And then there's this. What do you mean by feeling Palkia's pain huh?"

"It probably was because of the connection Palkia has to this realm," he said weakly. Lyre snorted. Clearly he didn't believe him.

"Look, whatever the hell's going on here, you can't expect me to just blindly follow this weird nonsense you keep spouting. Now we aren't leaving here. Not until I get an explanation."

"Listen Lyre," Arion said, softly, "I don't have one. Whatever is going on here...I can't explain it. Things keep happening without any form of explanation and I wish I knew why but I don't. Lyre, I know you like things to be explained but...there's no explanation. Not this time." Lyre stared at him for a moment and then shrugged.

"Okay," He said.

"Okay? You're fine with that?"

"Hey, if you can't explain then you can't explain," Lyre replied, "Nothing we can do about it. Let's keep moving." Arion nodded and gave a relieved smile. That smile fell immediately, his eyes widening as his blue orbs met with another pair of eyes. Blood red eyes.

"Lyre," he said in warning. The smaller boy whirled around, glaring as he too saw the third person who'd appeared.

"What do you want," Lyre hissed angrily. Red eyes glinted. "Tryus."

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence, "can't we simply...talk?"

"There's no such thing as simple with you," Lyre growled back, "besides, why would we want to talk to you anyway?" Tryus shook his head, looking almost at ease in his position against the wall.

"Why?" he mocked, "Oh the things I could tell you boy. You'd be surprised what I know." Lyre paused, glare turning into a look of guarded confusion.

"What do you know?" Lyre asked cautiously. Tryus smirked and opened his mouth to reply when a glint flashed near his neck. He froze as the object became clearer. Two objects actually. They were shards of pear stone, about a foot long and jagged. A figure flickered into sight, nearly hidden behind Tryus.

"You've grown careless." Arion wanted to laugh in relief at the new arrival. If anyone could go hand to hand against Tryus it was Rebecca.

"Now, now Rebecca," he said, "It's not nice to hide things from your friends."

"Who said they're my friends," she stated icily. Arion wanted to wince at that.

_'Does she mean that?'_ he wondered, _'Or is she saying it merely for Tryus?'_ Lyre, however, didn't seem to notice the girl had spoken.

"What does he mean Rebecca?" Lyre said, barely restrained, "What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing you need to know," she replied without missing a beat. Tryus chuckled for a moment before it became a full fledged laugh that chilled Arion to the core of his being.

"Nothing he needs to know? Really Rebecca. He has a right o know about his parents don't you think?" Lyre tried to lunge at the pair but Arion held him back.

"What do you know about my parents?!" he yelled. Tryus only smirked while Rebecca glared at him.

"Rot in hell," she hissed at him, "you have no right to tell him lies for your own twisted pleasure."

"Oh? Are you sure you aren't hiding the truth from his for _**your**_ twisted pleasure?" She tensed, glare level. He spun around, lashing out at her legs. She managed to hop back out of the way but Tryus smacked one of the stones from her hand. The makeshift blade skittered across the floor. "I don't know how you cracked the stone here but no matter. It makes a very poor weapon."

"I know," Rebecca said, "but this _**does**_ make a good weapon." She ducked and Luna jumped into view, landing on Rebecca's back with a Shadow Ball charged and ready to fire. The blast struck Tryus on the shoulder, making him stumble. Luna dove forward, teeth sinking deep into the man's leg. "Arion," She said as she stood, "go."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Go," she said, "go sooth Palkia." Tryus lashed out, clipping her cheek with a fist. She shifted away, swiping with her makeshift weapon. The tip slashed across his shirt, tearing the fabric open.

"What are you talking about?" he said, "we can't just leave you here."

"Stop treating me like some useless girl," she stated, "I can hold him off long enough. Go." Arion nodded and ran past them, Lyre hesitating only a second before following. Arion grabbed at his Pokeballs as he ran, releasing Dawn to run beside him. She shook herself, running without missing a beat. Lyre grabbed a Pokeball of his own, tossing it in front of them. Storm shook himself before keeping pace with them, faster now that he was a Gabite. Palkia's roar surged through the tunnel again, full of pain and anger.

"How do we do this?" Lyre asked.

"Get me close to it," Arion said simply, "My family is trained nearly from birth on how to calm angered and pained Pokemon. Palkia is no different."

"You're suicidal," the smaller boy said with a snicker, "so you want me to cover you."

"Exactly." The cave opened up into a large cavern and in its center, snarling and roaring, sat Palkia. "Dawn, come with me. Think you can use your Psychic to give me a boost?" The Espeon gave a small mewl of affirmation and Arion skirted off to one side.

"All right Storm," Lyre said, "We're gonna use your Dig to keep it occupied." Storm nodded and swiped its claws at the floor. It slid across he sleek surface with a sharp grinding noise. Palkia swerved its head towards them, clearly not happy by their presence. "Uh-oh. That's not going to work I see." Palkia swiped a claw through the air, a burst of energy coming from the attack. Storm jumped away, the attack tearing into the floor. It warped and twisted before sealing again. "Shit."

Arion ran towards the legendary Pokemon's side. "Dawn, use Psychic!" She came to a stop, her eyes glowing as a pink aura surrounded him. He stopped running as she lifted him into the air. She released him at the peak of Palkia's leg and he turned back, smiling at her. "Good job girl," he said before turning away. He grabbed onto Palkia's back, gingerly pulling himself up. Palkia's twisting and movement made it hard to keep his grip, and twice he nearly tumbled off onto the floor. He dug his fingers in and kept climbing until he could sit at the base of Palkia's neck. "Okay," he said slowly, "Now how the hell do I calm you down."

_'Connect with Palkia,'_ he heard the voice say suddenly, _'I will use you as a sort of conduit and help calm it.'_ He nodded, placing his hands on the back of Palkia's head and closing his eyes. Something stirred in the back of his mind before a sense of peace overcame him. The sounds of conflict between Palkia and Lyre were drowned out and he focused on the warmth that spilled through him. _'Careful,'_ the voice said, shaking him back to himself, _'Do not let it consume you.'_ He tried to do as she said; tried to block out the rush of energy pouring through him and into Palkia. Just as he started to think that it would overpower him, it stopped. His eyes snapped open when Palkia pitched forward, curling into itself. He was thrown forward by the sudden movement, hitting the floor with his side and groaning. Footsteps sounded by his head and he turned his head. Instead of Lyre's face he saw blood red eyes. The sounds of the room came rushing back to him.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Lyre was yelling. Dakuta was holding his arms tight to his back, her other hand resting gently on his throat. Arion had no doubt that in a matter of seconds she could tighten her fingers and cut off his air supply. He looked back at Tryus as the man squatted down beside him. He felt sluggish, unable to do much besides lie there and stare at him.

_'Oops,'_ the voice said, _'It may have taken more energy out of you than I originally thought.'_

_'Thanks a lot,'_ he thought bitterly. Tryus grabbed his hair, yanking his head up.

"Foolish kid," Tryus said softly, "Keep struggling. It makes for an amusing game."

"Screw off," Arion managed to choke out. Tryus chuckled, a sly smile gracing his features as he released his grip on Arion's hair.

"I'll see you at the Isle of Origins," he murmured. Before Arion could question anything his vision faded to black.

**There we go guys. I'm off to post more chapters. Tell me what you think of the story.**

**Until Next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy!**

Arion opened his eyes blearily, trying to let his mind return to reality. He glanced around before sitting up with a nearly inaudible groan. Lyre was pacing around the cavern Palkia had resided in. Palkia, unsurprisingly, was no longer there.

Lyre looked over when he dragged himself to his feet, blue eyes dark. "You alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Arion rasped. His throat was dry and scratchy. He tried to clear it for a moment. "Where are the girls?"

"There hasn't been a sign of Seeca since we got in here," Lyre said, "As for Rebecca she came not long after Tryus left."

"Where is she?" Arion asked. Lyre shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets.

"She went off after I said we hadn't seen Seeca in a while," Lyre commented, "I think she went to look for her." Arion nodded and Lyre looked away from him. Arion cocked his head.

"Is something else wrong?" Arion asked.

"No," he said stiffly. Arion stared at him for a minute and the boy sighed. "I just...I feel like he played us. If you hadn't calmed Palkia then he wouldn't have taken it."

"If I hadn't calmed Palkia then it would have continued to rampage," Arion said, "Look, we still three more. We'll stop him."

"Stop promising shit you can't ensure," Lyre muttered. Yet there was a small hint of a smile on his face. Arion flashed a grin.

"Oh come on," Arion said, "I gotta be over the top optimistic to deal with your pessimism." Lyre gave a soft snort before they were interrupted by Rebecca's entrance, Luna trotting by her side.

"There's no sign of Seeca," she stated, "Not anywhere. Likely she was taken."

"Taken?" Arion and Lyre said simultaneously. Rebecca nodded, shifting her bag.

"Tryus has so far shown an extreme interest in our group," she commented, "Likely he took her back to wherever the hell he's holed himself up."

"We've got to get her out of there," Arion said.

"No," Rebecca replied, "We move on." Arion saw the anger in Lyre's eyes before the boy even moved. Within a second he'd dove at Rebecca. She moved aside, narrowly dodging a punch thrown at her head. She turned towards him, dropping her bag with a muffled thump. The next punch she deflected easily enough. He kept it up, lashing out in blind anger. Rebecca continued to simply dodge his strikes, not laying even a finger on him.

"You heartless bitch," he hissed angrily, "you don't give a shit about her do you. You don' give a shit about any of us!" Rebecca caught his fist and with a twist, shoved him aside.

"Let me make one thing very clear for you," she said icily, "if you happen to know where Seeca is then great, we can up and go find her. However, I don't see any leads toward where my idiotic brother is hiding." She narrowed her eyes as Lyre stumbled back to his feet. "So please, if you have any idea where Seeca is then feel free to share."

_'She feels guilty.'_ Arion jumped a bit as the voice spoke. No matter how much she talked to him, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get used to it. _'She thinks that its her fault. She made Seeca leave her side.'_

"You aren't responsible Rebecca." He didn't register the words until they were out of his mouth. Rebecca looked at him, blue eyes icy, before she looked away.

"I've been responsible for more deaths than you know," She murmured. She walked over to her bag and scooped it up. :For now we find out Tryus' next location.

"The Isle of Origins," Arion said. Lyre and Rebecca stared at him. He looked away, self-conscious all of a sudden. "Tryus. Before I blacked out he said that he'd see me at the Isle of Origins. I think that's where he's going next."

"So we just have to find out where that is," Lyre said. Arion nodded. They all started heading out of the cavern.

_'Please,'_ Arion thought, _'Let Seeca be okay.'_

"Hey!" Seeca yelled angrily, shaking the bars of her cell again. The empty sound resonated through the cold stone room. "Someone answer me!" She caught a form flicker at the edge of her vision and turned her gaze. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. Dakuta, who had been standing nearby for who knew how long, only cocked her head.

"You asked for someone to answer you," she stated. Seeca huffed, sitting down and pressing her back against the bars. The icy metal bit into her skin through her clothes.

"You're no help to me," she spat. She heard a nearly silent sigh before footsteps approached her cell.

"Look," Dakuta said softly, "I do not enjoy doing this. Working under Tryus? I'd rather be dead. He is a horrid person with twisted morals." Seeca turned around, kneeling now. She studied Dakuta, eyes curious.

"Why do you work for him then?" She asked. Dakuta sat in front of her, sweeping her blonde bangs away from her face.

"Because my race, the Xirici, rely on bonds more than anything," Dakuta stated, "Before a Xirici reaches their sixteenth birthday their parents bind them to someone. They are then meant to serve that person until death."

"Why would your parents...bind you to someone like Tryus?" Seeca asked, "Surely they saw how bad he was." Dakuta shook her head.

"He was only eighteen when he first stumbled into our village," Dakuta said, "back then he still knew his path. He was still innocent; still fighting for his sister's sake. He was strong and resourceful, and my parents were running out of time. I was fifteen, one month shy of being sixteen. Once a Xirici turns sixteen they get cast out from our village. They can return only with the permission of their new master, or when that master is dead. If the person has no master, they can never return."

"That's horrible," Seeca said. Dakuta shrugged, acting as if she didn't care but Seeca saw the sad glint in her eyes. It disappeared just as fast as she noticed it.

"You have to escape," Dakuta murmured, "I cannot be sure that Tryus, with his demented ways, will not kill you. He values you for being a Daughter of Victory; for being a possible test subject. I have no doubt that he plans to start testing soon. You must be careful."

"Now, now Dakuta," a darkly familiar voice stated, "going against your master?" Dakuta stood, not looking at Tryus approached. She remained silent. "Remember your place," Tryus said with a twinge of annoyance. He moved past her, looking down at Seeca. "Get up. You've got somewhere to be."

"Like I'd listen to you," she hissed. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Dakuta," he said, "bring our dear Seeca here to Lab 4. Make sure she's nice and secured." Dakuta remained silent, but she caught the key he tossed back to her. She unlocked the cell, grabbing Seeca's arm and hauling her off of the stone floor.

"Dakuta!" Seeca protested. The assassin said nothing, only dragged the unwilling girl after her. Seeca watched her surroundings carefully. White. White surrounded her everywhere, stretching out before her. The only thing breaking that stark white canvas were the dark steel doors lining either side of the hallway. Dakuta dragged her into one of the rooms, pulling her over to a slanted table. Without any real effort the assassin lifted her onto the table, strapping her limbs down. She looked around. Medical instruments littered the area, filling us the different tables with ease. Bottles lined the shelves, unknown to her. "Hey!" she shouted after the girl slipped away, "Let me out of this thing!"

"Begin data collection Alzea," Tryus said, sitting in a chair off to one side. The blonde stepped out of nowhere, a syringe in one hand. Seeca yelled and cursed, trying to struggle. The two leather straps holding each limb down made it impossible to get away as Alzea gripped her arm, sterilized her skin, and pushed the needle into her vein. She pulled the plunger out, blood filling the syringe. Seeca hissed as Alzea pulled the needle out, walking away to some area Seeca couldn't see. She heard a machine whirring and craned her neck, trying to see. "So then," Tryus said, startling her, "let's have a chat shall we?"

"Go to hell," she hissed.

"Not very friendly I see," Tryus said, "and to think, I actually like you." Seeca glared at him, amber eyes meeting crimson. "So tell me Seeca, why are you traveling with my sister."

"You burned down my village," she hissed through gritted teeth. He sighed, waving her off dismissively.

"No one died," he said, "so calm down. How is my sister? She seems healthy after all."

"She's doing pretty well," Seeca said bitterly, "since _**you**_ were the one who stabbed her."

"So true," he said, "I disliked the method but...it was necessary."

"Necessary!" She shouted, straining against her binds, "You made Gallade stab your sister so hard that it nearly ran her through! I thought that, considering she's all that's left of your family, you'd care more about her safety. How does anything your doing help her? All she wants now is to kill you."

"She'll see soon enough," Tryus said, "I'm trying to help her after all."

"You narcissistic, deranged little-!"

"Blood test reveals blood type B." Seeca jumped as Alzea's voice cut off her insult. The blonde reappeared, a clipboard in hand. "The subject's blood also reacts positive to Victini's energy as expected."

"Hey!" Seeca snapped, "this test subject has a name you frigid bitch." Alzea was unfazed by her outburst. Tryus considered Alzea's words, nodding thoughtfully.

"All right," he said as he stood, "Alzea, ready the testing chamber." He looked at Seeca, eyes glittering. "This girl might very well be the first successful infusion."

"And if she's not?" Alzea asked. Tryus shrugged.

"It's not like anyone will miss her."

**And there we go everyone. See you next time everyone!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey there everyone! New chapter for everyone who's come this far. Off the find the secret of the Isle of Origins.**

**Here we go.**

Arion sighed, leaning back against the bookshelf behind him in annoyance. They were in a public library trying to find any information on the Isle of Origins since the book they'd been using seemed to have nothing on the subject. Arion lazily looked to Lyre who looked as frustrated as he did. "Find anything?" He asked.

"Not a damn thing," Lyre stated, not caring about the looks people shot him. "You?" He shook his head.

"It's like this place doesn't exist," he said with a huff.

_'Not in this realm it doesn't.'_ Arion blinked. He wasn't sure if the voice had meant for him to hear that or not.

"What do you know?" he muttered.

_'Never mind,'_ she said with a sigh, _'I've interfered too much. If I say much more I'll be in trouble.'_

"Perfect," he mumbled, standing and stretching his back. "Where did Rebecca run off to?"

"Who cares," Lyre said. Arion rolled his eyes.

"Well I see that you're playing nice today," he stated. Lyre glared at him. Arion ignored it, bending to to pet Dawn. "Still, she's been gone for a few hours."

"She slips away all the time," Lyre reminded him, "she'll wander back in eventually."

"You act like she's a stray cat," Arion said. He heard a soft giggle.

_'Stray cat huh? I could see that.'_ He frowned.

"You're being talkative today," he stated. Lyre looked up in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Not you." Lyre shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Meaning he was currently skimming through yet another book. Arion sighed, wondering if anyone thought he had gone crazy yet.

_'Sometimes I enjoy a leisurely conversation,'_ the voice said, _'besides, I'm very bored. Not much to do where I am not that my sisters no longer have faith in me. Perhaps somewhere more private would be better to speak?'_ Arion slipped into some of the bookshelves, away from prying eyes and ears.

"Why?" he asked, keeping his voice soft, "what did you want to say?"

_'Your allies are...unpredictable at best. Why did you have to choose such troublesome companions.'_

"Hey," he protested, "I was the one dragged into this by Rebecca."

_'A real charmer that girl.'_

"Enough mocking my friends," Arion said with an annoyed expression. He heard the voice sigh.

_'Can you even cal them friends?'_ She asked, _'not to distract you when you need to focus the most, but the two still with you are unstable. The boy only searches for his own answers while the girl is willing to sacrifice anything to get the job done. Is that the kind of people you want watching your back?'_

"They have names you know," he huffed, "and you might be right-"

_'Of course I am.'_

"However," he continued, ignoring her, "They have redeeming qualities as well. Yes, Lyre desires to know more about himself but so would I in his situation. He's loyal though, and he'll keep fighting without ever thinking of swaying towards the other side."

_'And the girl?'_

"Rebecca might be willing to do anything as a mean to an end but mostly she sacrifices herself," he commented, "There hasn't been one time where she's taken the easy route or forced someone else to do the dangerous thing. Back when we went after Jirachi she fought to protect an innocent person. She's a bit...unfriendly at times but she knows what's wrong and right."

_'You humans forge such powerful bonds,'_ she commented, _'Have you thought what you would do if one of them were to die? You've seen the images I've shown you from my sister's visions after all.'_ The images flickered behind his eyes for a moment and he shook his head.

"Surely they don't die in every vision your sister has," he said.

_'Well no, but there's about a 1% chance of them both surviving,'_ she said, _'More times than not it's the girl-...Rebecca...who dies. Through either her brother's hand, the boy's hand, an accident. In one you were the one to deal the final blow.'_

"What?" Arion asked, eyes widening, "No way me or Lyre would kill her."

_'I wouldn't be shocked if that Lyre boy did it,'_ she replied, _'he certainly harbors a hatred for her. But I will admit that the vision showing you killing her was shocking. I didn't expect you to be capable of such a thing.'_

"Shut up," he said before thinking. What situation would drive him to kill Rebecca? "The vision of me killing Rebecca...can you show me?"

_'Huh? Why would you want to see something like that?'_

"Just show me," he said.

_'Sorry, I can't. I'm not much help anymore remember? Besides, my sister's cut me off from her visions. I couldn't show you anyway.'_ Arion sighed.

"All right," he said. His gaze drifted to the window. "It's pouring outside."

_'Still worrying for that girl?'_

"Seriously, shut up." She went silent and he sighed, wandering out to where Lyre was looking at a book. He flopped into a chair, picking up a random book. "This is such a lost cause."

"I'm not the one who brought up the Isle of Origins," Lyre replied, "so what was that all about?"

"I had to have a private conversation," Arion replied. Lyre looked over.

"That thing again?" He nodded. "Any help?"

"Not at all," he said, "but let's just focus on finding this damn place. It's beginning to grate on my nerves."

"Right, I-" he cut himself off, glaring at the doorway. Arion looked up, seeing a thoroughly soaked Rebecca approaching them. She was the very definition of 'drowned rat' in that moment. "The hell have you been?" Lyre asked rudely. Rebecca looked annoyed but didn't react to his taunt.

"I've been doing research," she said, shaking some water from her hair before sitting down, "and I haven't found much but likely it's more than either of you have managed to gather." Lyre was about to snap at her but Arion held him back.

"What did you find out?" he asked. She plucked off a Pokeball and released Luna before looking back at him.

"First off, the Isle of Origins isn't a part of our realm," she said, fingers toying with Luna's Pokeball. It was strange to see, and Arion found himself almost entranced. After all, he and Lyre were the fidgety ones.

"Actually," Arion said, "I knew that portion." Lyre shot him a look but said nothing. Rebecca caught his gaze and he held it until she nodded and looked away. _'What's wrong with her?'_ A giggle resounded in his head.

_'Uh-oh~'_ the voice sang, _'seems she's nervous her secrets will get out. This is about to get interesting.'_ Arion frowned but said nothing. He waited for Rebecca to continue.

"The reason the Isle of Origins isn't found in books is because the only record of it would be in the Ancient language," Rebecca said at last, "even in text written in our script it would be listed as Origina Istle."

"I saw that," Lyre said, "in a few of the books the name was mentioned but it wasn't spoken of. What's it mean in full?"

"The Original Island," Rebecca said, "and getting there is no easy feat."

"How do you get there?" Arion asked. Rebecca shook her head and he deflated. "You don't know."

"I know where to go," Rebecca said, "there's a temple out in the desert that's dedicated to Giratina."

"Giratina?" Lyre asked, a bit louder than necessary. Someone shushed them and he frowned. "How the hell do we get to Giratina? After all, it lives in a place called the Reverse World right?" Rebecca nodded.

"This temple is a doorway," Rebecca said, "We use it as a passage to pass safely into Giratina's realm." Arion stared at her. She didn't meet his gaze.

_'The girl is sharp,'_ the voice said, _'I'll give you that.'_ Arion felt his temple throb in annoyance. Would she never shut up today?

"So we just have to go to this temple and we can get to Giratina's realm?" Lyre asked.

"More or less."

"So we go running around the desert in hopes that we find this temple?" Arion asked, "It could be buried in sand for all we know." Rebecca finally looked up, clipping the Pokeball to her belt. Seemed as if she'd gotten over her anxiety for the moment.

"It won't be," she said firmly, "it's the only known way to get into the Reverse World. If Tryus is going to the Isle of Origins then that's his way in." Lyre nodded, returned Jet to his Pokeball, and lowered his goggles.

"Time to fly then."

**So there you have it. Next chapter we'll be diving deep into the Isle of Origins, and the legend surrounding Giratina, Thats for reading everyone. See you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Out of all my stories, this one kind of had the least amount of priority. So sorry for the wait. Let's be on out way.**

* * *

"Any sign of it?" Arion called past the sand and wind buffeting his face. He was closer to Lyre than normal in an attempt to not be blinded by the raging sandstorm around them. Lyre glanced back at him before shifting to sit facing him fully. Arion couldn't help but wonder where the younger male had gotten the goggles currently protecting his eyes. He'd always thought they were a weird fashion statement but now, after flying at the boy's high speeds and now through a sandstorm, he kind of understood their importance.

"Nothing yet," the boy replied, "but then again I can barely see. More likely Jet will spot it."

"What about Rebecca?" Lyre shrugged and raised a hand to his gazer, slipping a finger under his goggles to press a button. "You find anything?"

"_Don't you think I would have called you if I'd found anything?_" Came the icy reply. They'd discovered that Rebecca had a cellphone before venturing into the desert and that became the method of communication this time around as they split up to cover more ground. "_Besides, you're more likely to find it in this mess music boy._"

"Damn it," Lyre hissed, "Screw off you damned shadow!"

"_Might I remind you that **you** called **me **Lyre?_" She asked.

"Well now I'm hanging up," he stated, pressing the button on his gazer again. "God that girl infuriates me."

"_Interesting how I'm still what you talk about despite claiming you hate me._" With a growl Lyre jammed at the button again, effectively ending the call

"Damn sand," he grumbled, "it's screwing up all my electronics. Gonna take forever to clean this thing out." Arion chuckled lightly, amused until something flickered in his gaze. He looked down, squinting through the sand until he recognized it as a glowing ball of light, floating along the sand. "What the...?"

_'Come on. Follow me. I can show you where the temple is.'_ The ball zipped off, gradually beginning to fade.

"Follow it!" He shouted, pointing past Lyre. He looked over, blinking.

"What **_is_** it?" he asked.

"It's the voice in my head. Or at least, whatever has been speaking to me." Lyre nodded, twisting around to reach Jet's head.

"You heard the man," Lyre said, "Follow the ghost light!"

_'Excuse me I am **not** a ghost light.'_ Arion snickered at that and Lyre shot him a strange look.

"She didn't appreciate being called a 'ghost light'," he explained. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I care what she thinks," he said, "I don't know her, therefore I don't exactly like her."

_'The feeling's mutual buddy.'_ He sighed, ignoring the voice's grumbling in the back of his head. Instead he watched the light surge over the sand, occasionally stopping to let Jet catch up. _'I hope you realize that I'm in one giant load of trouble for doing this,'_ the voice said.

"Yes, I'm aware," he said, ignoring the odd look Lyre gave him. "Thanks for your help."

_'Yes, yes. You're forever grateful for my wonderful presence.'_ He snorted softly, amused at her narcissistic nature. Jet surged through the air after her, flapping his wings as fast as he could to keep her in sight. As they continued, a structure of smooth looking stone came into sight. _'This is it kids. The temple that will lead to Giratina's realm.'_

"Let's land," Lyre ordered Jet. The Flygon flapped its wings once, raising a bit higher. Lyre leaned down, pressed tight to Jet's back. "Hold on tight Arion."

"Huh? What do-" he was cut off as Jet snapped its wings back, plummeting towards the temple. Arion gave a sharp cry before half clinging to Jet and half clinging to Lyre. The younger boy gave a whoop of joy and laughed, body shaking under Arion's grip.

"It's not funny!" Arion snapped. Lyre didn't reply. Jet barreled down until there was only twenty or so feet of space left. Then his wings snapped open again, flapping to right the Flygon before it landed on the sand. Arion groaned a bit, shaking his head. "I hate you," he hissed, slipping off Jet's back and onto the sand below.

"You should have flown with Rebecca then," Lyre said, leaning over Jet's neck with a smirk on his lips. Arion huffed, crossing his arms.

"You know Jet's better equipped for sandstorms than Screech," he said, "so we decided not to overburden Screech for the flight. Besides, just cause I fly with you doesn't mean you have to be a pain all the time." Lyre shrugged, not at all looking sorry.

"Again, I'll fly how I please," the boy replied. Arion rolled his eyes.

"Just send up the signal," Arion said. Lyre turned, patting Jet's head.

"You know the drill buddy," Lyre said. Jet shook its body for a moment before leaning its head back. A burst of blue-violet flame shot skyward, rising quickly. Jet paused and then blasted another jet of flame. When this one ended he shook himself again and settled into the sand. "There. She'll be here soon." He slid off Jet's back and wandered over to the temple. Arion decided to look it over. It wasn't very large, built out of sandy colored stone. It had a single entrance, surrounded by stone columns.

_'It barely looks big enough for one room,'_ Arion thought as he surveyed it, _'How can this be the entrance to the Reverse World?'_

"Hey Arion!" He snapped out of his thoughts, looking to where Lyre was. He was surveying a spot by the door, Storm beside him. The pink haired boy wasn't sure when the other boy had released his partner, but it seemed like a good idea. He let Dawn free before going to where Lyre was running his fingers over the wall. Sharp lines and symbols were etched into the wall, crudely done as if rushed.

"This is the Ancient Language," Arion said, recognizing the writing. Lyre nodded, letting his arm drop.

"Too bad neither of us can read it," Lyre muttered, "If we could it'd be one more reason we don't need her around." Arion was about to reply when a loud screech echoed above. He looked up, spotting Rebecca's Noivern circling overhead. Lyre pulled out a Pokeball, returning Jet into the device. Screech landed easily, shaking herself as if to rid the sand from her body. She chittered angrily while Rebecca slid from her back, returning her to her Pokeball within moments.

"Let's get moving," She said, sweeping past them while releasing Luna. The Umbreon shook itself and bolted after her. The two boys shared a look before following.

* * *

The inside of the temple was exactly like they expected. It was a simple room, bare of anything but a pedestal in the room's center. On the pedestal was a stone tablet, words of the ancient language scrawled on its surface. Lyre and Arion checked the remainder of the room while Rebecca looked over the tablet. Their searches gave them nothing.

"Are we actually positive that this is an entrance to Giratina's realm?" Lyre asked, leaning against the wall with an annoyed look.

"It is," Rebecca said simply, "this tablet is speaking of Giratina and its time on Earth." There was silence for awhile. Uncomfortable silence. Eventually Arion decided to break it.

"I'm gonna look outside a bit more," he said, walking towards the door, "maybe we missed something." Neither of his companions replied, so he continued on his way. That is, until a cracking sound met his ears. He looked down, seeing the cracks in the floor beneath him. They were spreading, trailing outwards in a spiderweb pattern. Arion yelped, taking a step back. The ground cracked more, tiny pieces of stone falling into the unknown below him.

"You okay man?" Lyre asked, moving away from the wall and towards him.

"Don't move!" Arion called back. His warning came too late as the ground beneath Lyre began to give way. The boy gave a shocked shout and fell, one leg through the floor entirely. "Dawn, use Psychic! Pull him free!" The Espeon gave a cry and dove forward, eyes glowing. Lyre was engulfed in a pink light before he was gently lifted, deposited on a spot where the ground was still stable. "We have to get out of here!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Lyre retorted, "one wrong step and we fall to our deaths."

_'He has a point,'_ Arion thought, watching the floor crumble slightly under him, _'but we can't just stand here. It'll give way eventually.'_ As he thought, he saw the ground break under him. He lashed out, catching the floor with his fingers as it fell away and left him dangling over darkness.

"Arion!" Just as the floor he was holding onto crumbled Lyre was there, gripping his arms and straining with the weight. The sound of stone breaking met his ears as the floor began giving way. "We're fucked aren't we," Lyre said with a snicker. The ground cracked beneath the boy and Arion gave a sad smile.

"Looks like it," He said, "What about the Pokemon?"

"Storm's in his ball," Lyre said, sliding an inch forward into the hole, "and I think Luna is too. We can't do much about Dawn since you have her Pokeball but-" He grunted as the floor cracked further, the strain shoring in Lyre's slim form. "Fuck," he muttered softly. Then the floor gave, sending Lyre tumbling towards him. Arion shut his eyes, feeling their fall sudden jerk to a halt. He looked us, blazing blue eyes meeting his.

"You two are idiots," Rebecca hissed, her arm around Lyre's waist while she tried to keep them from falling.

_'Thank god,'_ Arion thought, sighing, _'She didn't just let us fall.'_ His relief was short lived, as the floor was slowly breaking under their weight. The stone gave a final sickening crack, sending the three humans and Dawn into the dark abyss below.

* * *

**So there you go everyone. Yet another chapter for you all. Hopefully you enjoyed! Bye-bye for now!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey there guys, welcome back. Now we move onto Giratina. Drama's about to unfold, so let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

When Arion opened his eyes he was met with darkness. A faint pink glow was the only source of light and, after a moment of searching, he realized it was coming from him and his companions. Dawn floated beside him, eyes closed. He looked below him, seeing dark stone of some sort. _'H-how? How did this happen?'_ His gaze traveled to Dawn and he smiled. _'Must have been Dawn. Thank Arceus that she was left out of her Pokeball.'_ Just as the thought occurred to him, the pink glow flickered and died out, dropping them all to the floor. Arion sighed, grabbing Dawn's Pokeball to return the exhausted Espeon. He pressed the Pokeball to his forehead, closing his eyes. "Thank Dawn," he whispered, "Thanks for everything."

He heard a sharp groan and hurriedly put Dawn's ball back, pulling out Blitz's. The Charmeleon's tail lit up the space around them, showing an annoyed looking Lyre. "Ouch," the boy said, "what the hell happened?"

"We fell," Arion replied, looking up. There was no sign of where they'd fallen through. Just endless blackness. "Dawn caught us but...she'll be out of commission for a while."

"Right," Lyre replied, releasing a Pokemon of his own. Glisten appeared, clicking her claws. "She's got night vision, so we'll be able to know if something's coming." Arion nodded before he felt something brush against his leg. He jumped, looking down into ruby eyes. Midnight.

"He can help as well," Rebecca said, stepping into the firelight. It flickered off her face, giving her a very dangerous air right then. "We should head on. Tryus is already likely with Giratina. We have to hurry."

"Right," he said. He looked to Lyre who sent Glisten off with a flick of his wrist. The Gliscor shot off, returning a few moments later to lead them further into the darkness. They walked in silence, trying to keep their senses open in case anything tried to attack them. Nothing came, and it made the tension rise even further. Eventually, a loud inhuman shriek sliced through the air.

"Giratina!" Lyre shouted, darting off down the path they were taking. He melted into the shadows, and was gone.

"Lyre wait!" Arion shouted after him. He raced off, Blitz by his side. Darkness greeted his vision, and then he stumbled.

And suddenly he wasn't in darkness anymore.

Giratina hovered overhead, screeching its agony as light and shadow raged around it. A giant portal of darkness swirled overheard. Arion's hair whipped around his face as he looked up. Tryus stood below Giratina, cloaked in shadow with his Zoroark by his side. His face was twisted into a sneer, and Lyre stood only a few feet from him. "You bastard!" Lyre was yelling, clearly angry in his stance.

"You care too much for these things," Tryus replied, "but let me give you something else to be angry about." Lyre went for him, but a sudden gust of wind sent him sprawling. He landed beside Arion, growling. "Your anger is misplaced," he stated, "how about I shed a bit of light about your parents?" Lyre stared at him, blue eyes wide.

_'His parents?'_ Arion wondered, _'now that I think about it...I barely know a thing about him. What happened to his parents?'_ Tryus looked about to speak when a voice interrupted.

"Spouting more lies?" Rebecca questioned. Arion looked back, seeing her standing at the entrance of where they'd come from. "And here I thought you were above simple sabotage." Tryus smiled, opening his arms.

"Hello again sister," he said, "but I wouldn't call it sabotage. I'm just going to tell this boy the truth." Tryus looked towards Lyre, his ruby eyes glittering. "After all, don't you want to know how your parents died?"

"What do you know?" Lyre asked, tone frigid. Rebecca didn't comment.

"I know exactly how they died," he said, "Your father was easy enough. I killed him myself. After he took his invention, the snag machine you wear, and ran off with it. He knew what he was getting into by working with me, and he decided to run."

"Why you," Lyre growled. Tryus didn't let him finish.

"But your mother?" he stated, "not my fault. I kept her alive because she knew where you were." Lyre's eyes widened, and his voice shook slightly when he spoke.

"Then how..." he began. Tryus laughed, a wild look in his eyes.

"I found her, lying in her cell with her throat slit wide open," Tryus said slowly, drawing out the moment. Arion looked to his friend, seeing the tortured look in those blue eyes. "And after a bit of work I found out just who had sliced her open. Care to know who?"

"Lyre, don't listen to him," Arion said, "he has to be fucking with you." Yet Lyre didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at Tryus with rapt attention, eyes wide.

"They say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Tryus sneered, "and in this case, I killed your father, and my dear little sister sliced your mothers throat while she couldn't defend herself."

"Liar!" Arson snarled, "there's no way she would do something like that!" He turned to gaze at the girl behind him. Her body was tense, but otherwise she gave nothing away. "It's not true right?"

"Cant lie my sweet sister?" Tryus asked.

"Rebecca?!" Arian looked from her to Lyre. The boy's head was down, his whole body trembling.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Tryus said, "goodbye you three. I'll be seeing you soon I hope Rebecca." The portal over Giratina expanded, swallowing both the giant Pokemon and Tryus. Within a moment they were gone, no trace that they'd ever been there.

"Damn it," Arion hissed, standing now that the wind was gone, "he always slips away." There was silence. Then, a small question.

"Is it true?" Arion looked down at Lyre who was shaking now.

"Lyre," he whispered. The boy ignored him.

"Is. It. True?!" He snapped. There was a moment of silent, no sound save for their own breathing. Eventually, Lyre spoke again. "Rebecca...did you kill my mother."

"Lyre," she began, "there's information about that story that you don't know."

"Yes, or no!" He shouted, whipping around to stare at her. Tears were steadily falling, but the boy didn't seem to care. Rebecca sighed, shutting her eyes.

"Yes." Lyre launched himself at her. Rebecca didn't move away, letting Lyre slam into her and send them both to the ground. His reaction was violent, attempting to beat the unmoving form below him. Arion hurried over, grabbing at the flailing male..

"Lyre," Arion began, trying to pin him down and haul him off of Rebecca. Eventually he succeeded, holding the squirming male.

"I trusted you!" He yelled as she sat up. A bruise was steadily forming on her face, but there was no expression there. "I trusted you, and now your telling me that you murdered my mother?!"

"Yes," she replied again.

_'Something's not right here,'_ Arion thought, _'she's not going to even try and deny it?'_

"you really know how to play people Rebecca," Lyre said, "you really are just like your brother."

"Lyre, had you been there, you would have known why I made my choice," she replied.

"Fuck your excuses," he hissed, "how about you do us all a favor and just disappear!"

"Lyre!" Arion snapped, trying to play damage control. The boy wasn't having it.

"No!" He shouted, anger cascading off him in waves, "she's nothing but a curse! Why should we have to worry every moment that she might turn around and slit our throats. We can handle Tryus on our own. We don't **_need_** her!" Arion was about to argue when Rebecca cut him off.

"Fine," she said, "if you want me to leave, then I will do so." Without another word she turned away, walking back into darkness. Midnight eyed the boys for a moment before slipping away, fading after her. Arion released Lyre and stood. Blitz grumbled nervously and even Glisten looked saddened.

"Lyre..." He began, "what did you just do...? She's the only link to Tryus we have and you...you just drove her away." Lyre wormed out of his loosened grip, standing and brushing himself off.

"She's slipped away before," he said softly, "she'll come back. Unfortunately." The last part was hushed, and Arion sighed mournfully.

_'Everything is falling apart. Rebecca...I hope you come back tomorrow.'_

* * *

"I've always kept thinking about that," Rebecca said softly, crouched down. Her eyes were trained on the compound her brother had been hanging out in. Finally, at last, she's located it. Night was falling, and Luna sat beside her patiently. Yet Rebecca's mind kept wandering back to the death of Lyre's mother. She sighed. "I never thought I'd actually meet her son after meeting that promise..." Luna chirped sadly and she frowned. "It was his choice to send me away. Now let's get moving. We have bigger problems then one moody child." She stood, shifting her bag. Luna released a loud bark before something struck the back of her head. She collapsed, vision blurring as her eyes slid shut. She heard a single statement before darkness claimed her.

"It's good to see you again my dear, dear little sister."

* * *

**So there you have it. I'm so sorry that this story is so damn long but the other parts won't be. So don't worry. Bye to anyone still reading. I'll see you next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey there everybody. New chapter here. Things are starting to wrap up. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arion woke suddenly, rolling over to survey where he and Lyre had decided to sleep. Nothing. Not a sign that Rebecca had ever come back. Lyre was still sleeping, though not as calmly as he usually did. He was shifting restlessly, muttering in his sleep. _'It's still late,'_ he reasoned, letting his eyes slide shut, _'Just go back to sleep. She'll be back in the morning.'_ He let sleep weigh on him again, mind still as restless as Lyre's sleeping form.

_'Sleep Arion,'_ came the voice, once again a part of his thoughts, _'I have something I need to show you. Hurry, and meet me in the dream world.'_

* * *

_Arion opened his eyes, realizing suddenly that he wasn't where he'd fallen asleep. A pink glow hovered beside him, minimal light in the dim area. "Thank Arceus," she said, "I thought for a moment that you wouldn't come."_

_"Where am I?" he asked, struggling to get to his feet. When his hands and feet met the cold ground, he knew that he wasn't in his own body. His legs were strange, and he caught the faint color of blue on his limbs. "What did you do to me?"_

_"I placed you into Luna's mind," the voice said gently, "You needed to see what's about to happen." The pink glow darted away, out of sight._

_"Wait," He said,bounding forward. He rammed against something metal. Bars he assumed. 'Am I in a cage or something?'_ _He backed up, crouching down. Luna's body was shaking. Or maybe it was him shaking. He didn't know anymore. These visions were starting to get to him._

_The light flickered on and he hissed, shutting his eyes at the sudden brightness. When he was able to open his eyes again he nearly choked on his air supply. He seemed to be in some form of cage, another cage on the opposite wall. Within was Rebecca. She was still, lying in a pool of blood. Gashes covered her body, and her skin was deathly pale. He couldn't tell if she was breathing._

_"Why are you showing me this?" He asked._

_"You needed to see this," she said, "otherwise you'd never understand."_

_"Understand what?" he asked. The voice was silent._

_"Well, well. I see you've finally awoken." Arion looked up, shifting back. Tryus was before him, kneeling in front of the cage. A growl escaped Luna, all of her fur standing on end. Tryus glanced back over his shoulder, a strange smile on his face. "My sister sure knows how to hide things from me doesn't she." He stood, ignoring Luna's enraged bark. He chuckled, standing again before approaching the cage holding Rebecca._

_"Don't touch her!" He yelled as he opened the cage and hauled Rebecca out. Tryus walked by his cage, Rebecca in his arms like a broken doll. "Come back here! Bring her back!" The door slicked shut as Tryus left and Arion sighed. "Why bother showing me this?" he asked, head down, "I can't change the vision directly. But what do you want me to do to prevent this from happening in the future?" The voice fluttered back, pink glow somehow sad it seemed._

_"Oh Arion," she said, spiraling closer, "this isn't the same as a vision. It's happening. This is reality." His heart thumped painfully, remembering those times the voice had shown him Tryus' experiments._

_"No..." he murmured, backing up, "This can't be happening. Rebecca wouldn't get caught. She wouldn't."_

_"You overestimate her," the voice said, "While your friend takes her for granted. He expects her to return every time. Yet this time she won't be coming back."_

_"Let me out of this vision!" Arion hissed, "I have to go help her!" The pink glow got close to his face, making him stumble back._

_"And do what?" The voice hissed, "You'll only make things worse by getting yourself caught as well."_

_"Sister...we told you to stop this meddling of yours." Arion looked up, seeing a yellow and blue glowing orb coming near. He remembered them from the brief moment he'd seen them before. The yellow one had spoken. The eldest he recalled._

_"I couldn't leave things alone," The voice said, "How could I? This has to end. That man is upsetting the balance!"_

_"This boy of yours is an insolent child," the blue orb said, "He has no knowledge of the real world. Only deluded fantasy's."_

_"I don't care," the pink orb said, anger spiking her voice, "I **will** fix this. Even if I have to do it myself."_

_"I don't particularly like your choice of humans," the yellow orb said, "however, I must say I agree. This...Tryus person is causing too many problems."_

_"I agree," the blue orb added, shuddering slightly, "It pains me. The connection runs too deep already. I feel uneasy and...broken." A small noise emanated from the voice as she floated closer to Arion._

_"Then I can tell him?" She asked, "The next step?"_

_"You may as well," The yellow orb said, "at this point it might be the only shot we have left." The yellow orb faded away._

_"I do not like this," The blue orb said, shuddering again, "That man...what is it he wants with the girl?"_

_"He's a sadistic freak," Arion replied, "but I'm not sure what he wants with Rebecca." The blue orb flickered._

_"I must go," she said, "I must keep a eye out." The blue orb faded, trailing off in the direction Tryus had taken Rebecca._

_"Arion," the voice said, "You have to go to the Forest of Life. Everything will sort itself out there. I'll keep an eye on your girl okay? Just try and focus for now." She faded away. As did the scene around him._

_"Wait!" He called out, "Where is she?"_

_He never got an answer._

* * *

"Arion!" Blue eyes snapped open as the pink haired male gasped. Lyre knelt over him, face twisted with worry. "What happened man? You look like hell."

"Rebecca," he choked out, "She's in trouble."

"I told you," Lyre said, "She'll be fine. She knows how to take care of herself."

"No," Arion protested, feeling his muscles pull painfully, "The voice...it showed me her. She's in trouble. We have to move."

"Alright," Lyre said as Arion struggled to his feet. His chest burned, and he suddenly recalled the dark mark left behind by Tryus' Lucario. "Just lemme know where we're headed."

"The Forest of Life," he said, feeling his breath even out again. Lyre went still, eyes holding a strange emotion. "I don't know where it is though...is something wrong?" The smaller male ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I know exactly where it is."

"That's great!" Arion said. Dawn mewled happily, bouncing around his feet like an excited kitten. Storm looked less thrilled. "Where is it?"

"It's east of us," Lyre said, shutting his eyes, "It's also the place that I woke in when I was little. The place where I met Celebi to begin with." Arion stared at him, frowning.

"Shit," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Lyre said, "let's just get going. Better hurry right?"

"Right," Arion said softly, "we should hurry."

* * *

**So there you go. Hopefully you all enjoyed.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone. I don't have much to say this time around, but here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

"That's the Forest of Life?" Arion asked.

"Yup," Lyre replied, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Arion nodded, shifting to get a better look at the expanse of trees below them. "Anyway, any idea what we need to do here?"

"No," he replied sadly, "she didn't tell me."

"I don't get why we're here," Lyre commented, "the only legendary I ever knew of was Celebi and she's gone. In retrospect I thought that this whole forest would have collapsed already."

"Something must be holding it together then," Arion said, scanning the trees. _'But what?'_

_'Go to the Tree of Life,'_ The voice said suddenly, _'It will help you.'_

"The Tree of Life huh," Arion commented.

"What about it?" Lyre asked.

"Is it actually a thing?"

"Yeah. It's in the center of the forest," Lyre said, "but I could never find it from down there."

"And from up here?" Arion asked. Lyre nodded off to one side.

"It's that big one over there," Lyre commented, "It's the oldest tree in the forest. I've never seen it up close though."

"Can you get us close?" Arion asked. Lyre nodded, leading Jet towards the tree. Arion looked at it as they approached, noting the unnatural beauty of it. The trees seemed to part around the tree, just enough that Jet could land. They slid from his back, and Lyre returned the Flygon to his Pokeball. Arion released Dawn, Lyre doing the same with Storm.

"So what are we looking for?" Lyre asked. Arion didn't reply, staring at the tree before them. It bark was unnaturally white, looking more like bone than wood. The leaves held a slightly bluish tint, flowers of various colors scattered amongst the leaves. Arion stepped closer, running his hand along the trunk. Strange grooves met his fingertips, and as he looked he noticed that they were the same strange symbols from the ruins. "What is it?"

"Something written in the ancient language," Arion replied, "Obviously I can't read it though." A chuckle sounded behind them.

"So," a female voice said, "You want to know what my tree says." They whipped around, yet instead of a woman there stood a Pokemon. Xerneas.

"So you're what's keeping this place alive," Lyre said. The deer nodded.

"Yes," she said, "That's my doing."

"Can you read this?" Arion asked, gesturing to the writing on the bark.

"Sadly I cannot," Xerneas replied, stepping closer, "I've long since lost my grasp on the ancient language. However, I do have someone who **_can_** read it for you."

"What do you-,"

"Lyre?" The boys turned, looking to somewhere off to their left. There, amongst the trees, stood a woman. She was dressed in a white dress, jet black hair settling on her shoulders. Her blue eyes glittered, holding a sort of sadness that neither boy understood.

"Who are you?" Lyre asked, his voice almost trembling, "Why do you know my name?"

"Oh Lyre…" The woman stepped closer, entering the sunlight. Arion's eyes widened a bit as her form shimmered, almost like a desert mirage. "You've grown up into such a handsome boy."

"Who are you?" Lyre asked again. She stepped closer and he stiffened. Something about him seemed trapped, like a caged animal.

"You don't recognize me…" the woman said sadly. She sighed. "I guess it's been a long time after all."

"Lyre, you've lived in this forest for a long time," Xerneas said, "so it isn't a surprise hat you don't remember her. This is your mother." Lyre froze, eyes widening.

"Mom…?" he asked. She smiled.

"'My baby boy," she murmured.

"But…how…?"

"She came here after she died" Xerneas said, "To watch over you."

"But you'd already left," the woman finished, "Lyre…don't you recognize me?"

"I don't remember anything before waking up here," Lyre said.

"I see," she replied, "My name is Arina…and…" She trailed off, a strange look in her eyes.

"Mom?" Lyre asked tentatively, "Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No," she said, "It's just…I guess she never found you after all…"

"She?" Arion asked, feeling the need to speak; to break this sadness smothering the air around them. "Who is she?"

"The girl I asked a favor of before I died," Arina said, "The man who killed your father was after you Lyre. I ran to this forest to hide you. Xerneas and Celebi promised to protect you, and I wanted to come back but he caught me. I thought for sure I'd join your father in heaven but…he wanted information."

"Information about what?" Lyre asked.

"About where you were hidden," she replied, "and about the machine your father left to you." Lyre pushed up his sleeve, showing the snag machine infused into his skin. "Yes, that. He fashioned it in a way that it would only work for you. No one else could wield it, and their arm would become useless."

"I see…" Lyre shifted his gaze from the machine to his mother. "How…how did you die?"

"Lyre," Arion said in warning.

"I need to know," he said softly, "I need to know if Tryus told the truth or not."

"That man is a horrid person," Arina said, "your father worked for him for a time, until he realized how broken he was inside. He kept me locked up in a miserable existence, constantly trying to get what he wanted from me." Her expression changed, looking thoughtful. "And then I met his sister. She was an interesting girl, especially as she grew older. I taught her how to read the ancient language, something I should have taught to you, and I watched her grow. Eventually, when she was ready to leave, I asked her two favors."

_'This story…it sounds nothing like what Tryus said,'_ Arion thought, _'Tryus made Rebecca out to be a killer but…Lyre's mother seems to hold nothing against her. If Rebecca had murdered her…wouldn't she be angry?'_

"What were those favors?" Lyre asked. Arina smiled sadly.

"The first was that, should she ever meet you, she'd try and keep you safe as best she could," Arina said, "the second was that she kill me before she leave." Lyre made a soft noise, looking away.

"Why?" he asked, "Why ask to die?"

"I lived every day in a tortured life," she said, "please understand me. I didn't want to die but…I knew I'd reveal to him what he wanted to know. I couldn't risk it."

"She slit your throat," Lyre said.

"She did," Arina said, "but how did you guess?"

"She was with us until recently," Arion said, "Tryus captured her."

"I'm not surprised," she said, "he's fallen so deep into darkness. Lyre…you resent her don't you."

"She murdered you," the boy said, "She's a murderer just like Tryus is."

"No," Arina said, making Lyre look up, "She may have ended my life, but because I asked her to. She made it quick and as painless as she could."

"That changes nothing," Lyre said. Yet his resolve was clearly wavering.

"It does," Arina said, "You may think of her as emotionless and cruel…but she didn't enjoy my death. That girl became a child of sorts to me. She'd sneak into the cell and I'd tell her stories. You even used to play with her before Tryus became insane. Don't hate her."

"She's a killer," Lyre croaked.

"Does a killer shed tears for their victims?" Arina asked, "Because she cried for my death. She wanted to bring me with her, but I wouldn't allow it. I would have made her journey so much harder than it needed to be."

"So that's how it is?" Lyre asked.

"I'm sorry Lyre, but I made my decision." He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"What does the tree say?" He asked, tone bordering a breakdown. Arina smiled.

"It reads 'Only one whose soul is pure knows true darkness'. A beautiful saying if I do say so myself."

"Mom…" Lyre was silent, unable to say anything more.

"You must go children," Xerneas said gently, "The dark one who kept your mother captive is coming here, and he will take me."

"We need to stop him," Arion said. Xerneas shook her head.

"No," she said, "I must join my brothers and sisters. The end is upon us, and you must be ready to end it. Soon, everything will be righted."

_'She's right,'_ the voice spoke up, _'but I wanted you to hear this. Lyre…he needed to know the truth.'_ Arion sighed sadly, turning away.

"Lyre…let's go."

"What?" The boy stared at him in horror.

"They're right," he said, "our fight isn't here. We need to find Rebecca. We need to find Seeca. We need to finally end this."

"You won't be ending anything." An arm wrapped around his neck as Dakuta spoke.

_'Don't fight her,'_ the voice said, _'She'll bring you to the battlefield.'_ The pressure on his neck tightened, cutting off his air supply as Lyre cried out in the background.

"I'm sorry," came the ninja's soft statement.

_'Seeca…Rebecca…We're coming for you.'_ He smiled softly, shutting his eyes gently as blackness hit him. _'Soon…it'll all be over soon…'_

* * *

**So there you have it. I'm off. See ya later.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everybody. I have a new chapter for you all. Hopefully you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Arion woke feeling light headed. He coughed lightly, blinking open bleary eyes. He found himself alone, Pokeballs removed from his person entirely. He stood in the room he was locked in, scowling at the door as it failed to yield to his attempts. He huffed, deciding to pace the room in search of another exit. "This place is sealed up tight," he commented.

"Of course it is," came a voice. Arion jumped, whirling around. Alzea stood before the door, eying him with a look he couldn't identify. "Tryus isn't about to let you run amok. He knows of your abilities. How you manage to worm out of things."

"So what?" Arion challenged, "And why are you even here anyway?"

"Tryus asked me to bring you to the testing chamber," Alzea said, making his heart jump into his throat, "Originally Dakuta was supposed to, but it seems as if she has a soft spot for you."

"Why would she feel anything towards me?" he asked. Alzea shook her head, looking almost conflicted about something. Arion watched her in shock.

"Now I know what Tryus meant by you being different," Alzea said softly. Before Arion could process that statement Alzea seized one of his arms. "Come along. Try anything and I'll be forced to restrain you." Arion nodded, deciding that for now it would be better to play submissive. He followed her through the white halls, recalling them from the few times he'd been here in his dreams. Alzea led him silently, eventually pulling open a door and pushing Arion in before her. He stumbled in, being greeted by a voice he hated more than anything.

"Good work Alzea," Tryus said, "Restrain him."

"Yes sir." Arion didn't struggle as she pushed him into a chair and tied him down. The room contained a large window, the space beyond pitch black and hidden. Half a second after Alzea had finished the door banged open. Dakuta entered, pulling Lyre in with her. The boy was bound and gagged, thrashing around in her grip. Alzea moved over to him, securing the boy into a chair beside him. Dakuta moved to stand beside Arion, leaning down to whisper something.

"Your Pokeballs, all four of yours, are hidden in Tryus' office." She stood, leaving Arion to stare after her. Lyre had calmed, seething silently. Arion watched as Tryus paced for a moment before stopping in front of the window. He turned, crimson eyes staring at them.

"Welcome boys," he said with a smile, "I've been meaning to have a moment like this. A lovely little chat with the two thorns in my side. Alzea, you can ungag the child of time." Alzea pulled the fabric free, Lyre growling low in his throat. "Now then. Let's chat shall we?"

"Where are Rebecca and Seeca?" Lyre asked.

"Straight to the point as usual I see," Tryus said, "but for once I'll indulge you." He motioned towards Alzea and he woman nodded, flipping a switch. The space behind the window illuminated, showing four glass tubes. The two outer tubes held Victini and Yveltal, both connected to various wires and unmoving in their glass cases. The two inner tubes were filled with golden liquid that Arion recognized from his visions. His breath caught as he recognized the two forms inside the tubes.

"You bastard," Lyre hissed. Arion stared at the tubes.

_'Seeca and Rebecca…how long have they been like this. What has Tryus done to them already?'_ The girls were unmoving, hooked into the tubes with various wires. Seeca's tube was connected to Victini's, the same as Rebecca's was to Yveltal. "Why them?" Arion managed to ask.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tryus asked in an almost mocking tone, "If anyone is viable to be a successful test subject then it's these two. The child of Victini and my sister who's never fallen easily. This will be an interesting time for us all don't you think?" He turned to Alzea. "Begin the procedure." She nodded.

"Beginning energy input." Electricity pulsed through the fluid filled tubes but neither girl even twitched as the liquid sparked. "Energy levels at 60%. Vitals Stable. No negative changes observed."

"You're insane," Lyre hissed. He was struggling again, cuffed hands trying to reach the knotted rope holding him to the chair. Tryus ignored him, watching Rebecca and Seeca intently.

"Up the percentage Alzea," Tryus ordered, "I want to see my sister a 100% energy input."

_'He's delusional,'_ Arion thought, trying to free himself.

_'He's correct.'_ He twitched as the voice spoke, shocked to hear it at the moment. Lyre looked at him but said nothing. _'Those two, especially his sister, can handle something like this as long as they don't struggle against it. However, they won't be making it to 100%.'_ Arion wanted to question her but he couldn't without raising suspicion. So he simply tried to free himself, staring at the tubes containing his friends.

"Energy input at 75%. Everything is stable." Arion jerked, anger swelling into him.

_'I have to get free,'_ he thought desperately. Something brushed his hand and he jerked, looking over his shoulder. Dakuta was knelt behind him and she held a finger to where he assumed her mouth was in a shushing motion. He stared at her, going deathly still. Her fingers tugged on his restraints and he felt them loosen.

"Wait for an opportunity," she whispered before walking away. No one seemed to notice her actions, Alzea focused on the monitors in front of her and Tryus focused on his sister.

"Energy input rising to 80%." That's when something happened. Seeca jerked, nearly spasming for a moment. Rebecca didn't even twitch despite the electrical currents surging around her. Eventually Seeca calmed, breathing returning to normal. "Shall I continue sir?" Alzea asked.

"Yes," Tryus replied. He sounded excited, watching through the glass.

"Raising energy input to 90%. Vitals are-" She cut herself off suddenly. "Sir…something's not right here." Tryus blinked, turning towards her.

"What do you mean? They appear fine."

And then it happened.

Rebecca's whole body spasmed, the golden fluid suddenly turning bloody red. Her breathing had slowed dramatically, her body twisting and writhing behind the glass. Moments later Seeca began twitching as well, yet her fluid stayed gold. "Lower the energy input," Tryus ordered, "Stabilize them."

"Yes sir." Azlea began working away until both girl went still again. Yet while Seeca seemed to revert to a state or normalcy, Rebecca's breathing is nearly nonexistent and the blood red fluid looks deadly.

_'She's okay,'_ the voice said, _'I'd tell you if she was dead.'_ Arion stayed silent. Lyre had gone still, staring at the room beyond the glass.

"Vitals have stabilized," Alzea said, "but sir…there's some sort of strange energy fluctuation in your sister's containment chamber." Tryus frowned, turning and walking over to Alzea. He bent peering at something on the monitor as Alzea points.

"What is that?" he asks. Arion turns away, looking back towards Rebecca. Her face twisted a bit, giving her a look of annoyance.

_'Arion…'_ He jolted. It sounded like Rebecca's voice, but the sound was slightly distorted. He wondered if it was the voice's doing.

_'I had nothing to do with it,'_ the voice replied in response to his silent question, _'It was all you.' _Arion frowns at that, confused as to what the voice could have possibly meant. Yet before his brain can even attempt to piece it together his gaze catches movement. Rebecca's hands clench, forming tight fists before loosening. He watched as she seemed to come back to wakefulness within the glass tube. Her eyes eventually opened, but they were nothing like Arion knew they should be. The whites and pupils had been swallowed up by her icy blue irises, glowing faintly behind the red fluid. What was visible of her skin appeared to be decorated with black markings, though Arion could barely make them out. Something glowed on her forehead, silvery but impossible to make out.

"That's amazing," Tryus said, walking back over to the tube. Rebecca's head turned to watch him, following as he paused before her. "Finally. For once our experiments have shown some amount of success." He laughed, the sound half deranged and half relieved. Rebecca's eyes narrowed, and somehow her easily seen anger was more terrifying than anything Arion had seen before.

"Holy shit," Lyre murmured, "what did he do to her?" Arion didn't have an answer, simply watching her. She reached out a hand, pressing it to the glass of the tube. Tryus gave a small smile, pressing a hand against the glass window.

"Soon," he said, "everything will be complete. And you'll be right there with me." Rebecca cocked her head, something in her gaze changing. An evil smirk graced her features.

And then the glass tube exploded.

* * *

**How was that? I'm off to more writing. See you all next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey there guys. I've got a new chapter for you all. I've been trying to keep this updated and I feel like I've done a pretty good job so far. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Arion jumped up as Rebecca's tube exploded, dropping the rope to the floor. He knelt beside Lyre, tugging the ropes free. "What the hell is going on?" Lyre hissed, staring at Rebecca in a look caught between awe and horror. Arion looked up, staring at the girl standing in a mess of broken glass and blood colored fluid. Energy hummed in the air, causing a blanket of pressure to suffocate them. Arion tried to shake off the sudden sense of dread that nearly overwhelmed him.

"Rebecca," came Tryus' voice, "you've awoken, fused with power that no one else could contain. I knew that, out of anyone, you at least would succeed." She stared as he approached the glass window and laid a hand against it. "Come with me now sister." Her eyes glowed brighter for a moment as she stared at him. Then the glass window cracked and exploded outwards. Tryus stepped back in time to avoid th aim spray of glass, hissing slightly. Seeca's tube exploaded as well, dropping the coughing girl to the floor. Rebecca's voice flickered to one of annoyance. Then she spoke, but her voice wasn't her own. Not fully.

"Come with you?" She asked, tone frigid and distorted, "you've caused enough problems." The computer screens Alzea was beside shattered in a spray of sparks and glass shards. "You've poisoned this world with your intent. Now you will see the consequences." Dark energy swirled around her, nearly pulsating with energy.

"We have to get out of here now," Arion said as he pulled Lyre to his feet.

"But we have to help her," Lyre managed to say, "she's gonna get hurt if this keeps up." Arion looked over to Seeca who was picking herself up from the pile of glass and fluid. She stood shakily and then stumbled away from Rebecca.

"Seeca will be fine," Arion assured him. Lyre shot him a look.

"I didn't mean Seeca!" Arion blinked, slightly surprised.

_'He's always hated Rebecca,'_ he thought, _'why would he want to help her now?'_

_'Why do you seem against it?'_ The voice asked. Arion shook his head.

"Alright," he said, "we can help her." But as he stared at Rebecca, as she was slowly being encased in darkness, he began to doubt that they could.

"Rebecca?" Tryus was asking, "it'll be alright now. We can be safe again."

"Safe?" Rebecca hissed, "I'll never be safe with you. You tampered with that which should have stayed out of human grasp. You've awoken something that will not be understood." She approached him, grabbing the collar of his shirt in her hand. "You tried to bind me to Yveltal. How do you plan to fix that?" She didn't give him time to respond, using dark energy to blast him into the wall. His head smacked off the stone with a sickening crack and he went still.

"Lyre," Arion said, "go find the containment rooms and start breaking things. Releasing the legendaries might help stop whatever is happening here."

"you think that'll work?" The smaller boy asked.

"I haven't a clue," Arion admitted, "grab the Pokeballs and go."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna try and keep her from blowing everything up." Lyre nodded and ran off. Arion turned back to Rebecca, seeing her standing over her brother's unmoving form. Blood was beginning to seep from the wound on his head, and Rebecca's illuminated gaze looked drawn to it. "Rebecca!" He called out, drawing her attention towards him. "You don't want to do this."

"How would you know what I want?" She asked, and her change in personality bothered him. "From the day I was asked to kill Lyre's mother I wanted him dead. Maybe even before that."

"Rebecca," he said in warning, taking a step towards the girl, "this isn't you. Just calm down and let's figure out how to get you back to normal?" She sneered at him, teeth bared.

"you claim this isn't me," she said, stepping towards him. It took all he had not to step back. "But what do you know about who I am? Speaking of knowing people, I know quite a bit about you." She took another step towards him and this time he did step back. The energy coming off of her was almost painful. "Do you think I don't notice the nightmares? The way you lie to us about every little thing? Except for Lyre. You tell him quite a bit now don't you."

"So what if I do," he said, trying to keep his voice calm and gentle, "you hide things too. It's how we are as humans. I understand you're upset but-"

"I don't want your understanding," she said, "and if you stand in my way then I will take you out."

_'She won't listen to reason,'_ Arion thought, _'how can I make her see?'_

_'Do something to shock her,' _the voice ordered, _'make her see who you are. You are a person who can calm a raging beast. You calmed Palkia with very little effort. This is no different.'_ He nodded, focusing on Rebecca again just as she reached for him. He jerked back, too late to avoid the thin fingers wrapping around his throat. His back hit the wall, eyes squeezing shut as he grabbed at her hands. _'Don't fight her,'_ the voice said, _'don't feed the darkness within her. Tame it!'_ He opened his eyes, staring into her alien gaze. Then, despite the pressure on his airway, he let his arms drop.

"You really want to kill me?" He asked, forcing a small smile onto his face, "then go ahead." Her arms twitched, fingers loosening as some form of recognition seemed to flicker in those pupiless eyes.

_'More!'_ The voice ordered, _'you can break this hold. The power in her has been corrupted by Yveltals energy. Do something!'_ His brain shorted, unable to put reason into his actions anymore. He hurriedly pushed her hands away and threw himself forward. She tensed as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt human, fragile and strong all at the same time.

"Come back to us," he said, hugging her, "even Lyre is worried now. Please. Come back." The energy pooling around her feet seemed to condense, and then a shockwave of energy burst outwards. Arion shook as it passed over him, feeling her weight slump into his hold. He lowered them to the ground, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, but the mark on her forehead was gone and the aura of evil had dissipated. "Rebecca?" Her eyes fluttered open and he laughed in relief. "Thank god." Rebecca didn't respond, looking quite exhausted at the moment. Arion looked around the room. Other than Tryus there was no one.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at Rebecca, her soft spoken words barely registering in his brain.

"Shh," he said, "it's alright." Then the room rumbled, low and ominous. "What the heck was that?"

"The room," Rebecca managed to say, "it's collapsing. The energy pulse is breaking the building apart."

* * *

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Lyre thought as the building shook dangerously. He'd managed to locate his bag, and he'd placed all of the Pokeballs in it as well after checking them. Well those, along with a few things he'd picked up along the way. Now he was trying to find the legendaries. Yet the sudden shaking of the building made him nervous. _'Seems like Rebecca's getting the upper hand. I'd better hurry.'_ He ran down the halls, checking rooms and getting himself lost. _'Why is this place so big? There's no time for this!'_

_'Follow me.'_ He looked down the hall, back the way he'd come. A small light, similar to the one Arion had made him chase down in the desert. This one was a different color though, yellow rather than pink. _'Let me lead you.'_

"Who are you?" Lyre asked, "or rather...what are you?"

_'I cannot say. However, my sister has proven your worth at last. So for now, I will help you.'_ Lyre huffed but walked towards it anyway. The light waited until he got closer and then drifted off down the hallway.

"What _can_ you tell me?" Lyre asked.

_'For now? Nothing. You have no need for such information.'_

"Then why would I trust you?" Lyre asked, crossing his arms, "you refuse to tell me anything and for all I know you want us to fail."

_'In the beginning perhaps I did,'_ the light said, _'but you've intrigued me. You have a peculiar drive, and a personality that changes with the wind.'_ The light stopped, floating before a door. _'In here. Do what you must. I must go before this place collapses.'_

"Fine." The light flickered and disappeared. Lyre sighed and grabbed the door handle, twisting it open. The room that met him was filled with a golden light. Twelve tubes lined one wall, bent in a half circle. All but one of them was filled, showing off the legendaries that Tryus had captured so far. They were hooked up to an incubator of sorts, the Pokemon egg inside shimmering.

"All right," Lyre said, "time to get to work."

* * *

**So there you guys have it. What'd you think? Hopefully you enjoyed. Now I'm off. Lots more to write you know? Anyway, I'll see you all next time guys. Bye!**


	43. Chapter 43

**So here you are guys. Another chapter for Lunar Sun. This part will be wrapping up soon, so only a bit more after this. Anyway, read on. Hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

"What the hell are these made of!" Lyre hissed, panting slightly. The tubes had so far refused to do more than crack, though he felt like he shouldn't have been shocked. _'After all they've gotta be strong to hold back so much power.'_his own Pokemon had barely been able to make the cracks that now showed, even when they attacked simultaniously. _'I need something stronger...'_ He dug into his bag, searching until he found the Pokeballs he was searching for. "Go! Stonecold! Cross!" Rebecca's Sneasel and Seeca's Armaldo appeared in a blast of white light. _'These two have some of the sharpest claws around. If they can't break this no one can.'_ Stonecold sat silently, staring at him while Cross glared. The Sneasel crossed his arms, looking less than pleased. "Come on you guys," he said, "we need to break these things open. Rebecca and Seeca are in trouble."

Cross seemed to stiffen at the mention of his trainer, turning and flitting towards Victini's tube with shocking speed. His Metal Claw hit the tube, being frozen for a moment until the claws drove through. Hole created, Stonecold used his arms to smash the tube open fully. The tube linking the legendary to the incubator fell silent, energy draining out of it. "Yes!" Lyre shouted. _'I can't really trek them with me, but at least this gives them a way to escape.'_ Already Victini was waking. The Pokemon duo continued their carnage as Lyre paused to inspect the Pokemon egg. It was only about the size of a cantaloupe, blue and black melding up into a yellowish tip. As the tubes went dull, Lyre gingerly disconnected them and, as the last tube went dark, he lifted the egg into his arms. He slipped it into the bag, returning Stonecold and Cross to their respective Pokeballs.

Content with the damage he turned back to the tubes. Most of the legendaries were slowly waking, but his attention locked on Celebi. The little fairy looking Pokemon hadn't budged, and he walked over to her. He scooped her up, carrying her in his arms as he headed back towards where he'd left Arion. The building was eerily silent, and he tried to focus of the positive reason that could be. _'All I can do is hope,'_ he thought as the building rumbled again, _'just hope.'_

* * *

"Come on," Arion said, helping Rebecca to her feet. The girl was barely able to stay conscious let alone on her feet. Her gaze was clouded, breathing slightly laboured. "we just have to get outside and then we'll be able to rest."

"Don't treat me like a child." Arion almost gave a relieved laugh at the snap. It showed that she was still alive and well enough.

"I'm not," Arion said. Rebecca gave a grunt in reply, he weight sagging slightly. And then Seeca was suddenly there, helping support Rebecca from the other side.

"That was all kinds of crazy," the girl said, "don't you think?" Arson didn't reply, focusing on getting Rebecca out into the hallway. In a way, the idea that Rebecca was letting them support her at all was a concern. She was deathly silent, barely acknowledging them at all. At points Arion felt her slump, and he wondered if she was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Arion!" He looked up, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god Lyre," the pink haired male said, "did you get the Pokeballs? How's Celebi?" Lyre held up his bag.

"Got them," he said, "And she's okay." Seeca shifted Rebecca's weight towards Arion and went for Lyre's bag. She snatched out a Pokeballs, releasing Legend. The Arcanine shook himself.

"We'll move faster if Rebecca's on Legend," Seeca said. Arion nodded and, together, they managed to get the girl onto Legend's back. Rebecca seemed to be out again, eyes shut gently. The building rumbled again, stone cracking slightly.

"Let's hurry," Lyre said. The trio took off running, Legend speeding along with them while still taking care not to drop the girl. The building was rumbling louder, sections of the walls and ceiling caving in. "God damn it," Lyre said as the hall before them collapsed, "Why is this place like a maze?"

_"Follow us. We will lead you to the exit." _Arion smiled as the pink orb associated with his voice. The other two lights floated beside her.

"Hey!" Lyre said, "You came back?" Arion glanced at Lyre for a moment before the yellow orb spoke, glowing slightly as it did.

_"Yes,"_ she said, _"My sisters convinced me."_

_'Sisters?'_ Arion wondered, _'So it's not just the the one anymore who believes in us.'_ Something about the idea made him almost smile. The cracking of stone held that smile at bay.

_"Let's hurry,"_ the voice said. The voice, accompanied by the yellow light, glided ahead, leading them through the building. The blue orb remained, hovering by Rebecca's shoulder. They made their way through the halls, Legend following protectively. Arion fell back a bit, taking a moment to look at the girl on the Arcanine's back. Her breathing had evened out, but it still held a raspy quality as if she had water in her lungs. Arion gave a sigh before the building rumbled again, more ominous this time.

"Run!" Lyre called out, darting down the hallway after the lights. Stone crumbled, threatening to bury them at any moment. Arion nearly tripped as stones skittered across the floor before him, but he managed to keep his footing and keep going.

_"Watch out!"_ The voice said, flying at him. He stumbled to the side, nearly bowling Seeca over. Lyre gave a yelp as a chunk of the ceiling collapsed. Arion shielded his eyes, coughing as dust kicked up into the air. When he opened his eyes again, a caved in portion of the building blocked his sight from Lyre and Legend.

"Lyre!" He called out, the voice hovering beside him, "You okay?!"

"I'm fine," came the reply, "I'll meet you outside this hell hole okay?"

"That's fine," he said. There was silence before an object slid through a small hole in the collapsed stone. A Pokeball. It clacked to the floor, followed by another.

"Take those," Lyre said, "I have no clue who they are but any Pokemon is better than none right?"

"Right," Arion said. He heard steps leave from the other side and picked up the two Pokeballs. He handed one to Seeca, releasing the Pokemon in his Pokeball. Yellow eyes stared up at him. "Hey girl," he said, bending to pet the Umbreon, "we'll be out soon." He looked at Seeca who let the Pokemon free. Lyre's Mismagius Reaver appeared, floating silently.

"Let's get moving," Seeca said, looking to Arion. He nodded, taking shaking breath and looking at the Pokemon by his side.

"Right," he said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Well shit," Lyre said, scuffing his shoe on the ground. He looked over at the unconscious female, huffing in annoyance. "Guess I'm stuck with you for now huh." He sighed when he gained no response, digging through his bag. He sifted through Pokeballs, checking their contents before finally locating Storm. The Gabite shook himself, looking at his trainer. "Let's get out of here," he said, "and quick."

_"I will lead you,"_ the yellow orb said, _"If you desire to live, I'd suggest you follow."_

"Fine," he said with a huff, "go on." The little orb floated off down the halls, Lyre following. He paused to ensure the Arcanine was following before leaving them be. There was silence all around him, footsteps barely making a noise against the stone floor. Yet, despite his determination to simply keep himself walking forward, he found himself looking over his shoulder. Rebecca's breathing seemed to be getting slower and, despite his frustration with the girl, he couldn't help but wonder if she was alright.

_"She'll be alright,"_ The blue orb said, _"I'm keeping track of her. Her breathing is stable, but weak. The energy from Tryus' experiments has overwhelmed her. However, I believe she's strong enough to pull through."_ Lyre didn't respond.

_'I'm not worried,'_ he thought stubbornly. After a moment he sighed. _'Maybe I am. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it I suppose."_ He shook his head, steeling himself. _'Time to finish this mess once and for all.'_

* * *

**So there you have it guys. I'm off. Hopefully you've enjoyed this. Bye for now everyone!**


	44. Chapter 44

**So hey guys. This is the last chapter of Lunar Sun. Part 1. Don't worry. The series isn't over yet. There are still some things to be cleared up, and that'll happen in another part. So enjoy the last chapter. Read on.**

* * *

"About time you showed up." Arion looked up, grinning at the sight of Lyre. The boy was leaned against a rock outside, Celebi still cradled in his arms. The yellow light hovered by his head, the blue one glowing softly beside Rebecca. Legend sat obediently beside him, Rebecca lying at his paws. Storm stood between the two humans, scraping one of his claws against the other. "Run into any trouble?" Arion shook his head as Seeca crawled out behind him.

"What about them?" Arion asked, motioning towards Rebecca and Celebi. Lyre looked at the bundle in his arms and then at the girl on the ground.

"Celebi's recovering," he said softly, as if worried of waking her, "as for Rebecca...I don't know. She hasn't moved, and Legend won't really let me near her." The Arcanine crouched a bit, looking like protective Pokemon he was. Arion stepped towards him, ignoring the warning growl.

"Hey boy," he said, petting the Arcanine's head, "I'm just gonna check on her okay?" The Arcanine grumbled, not fully pacified until Seeca came over and clambered on his back. The Arcanine calmed, allowing Arion to bend down and look her over. Her breathing had evened out, and now she looked more like she was sleeping than hurt.

_"She'll be okay,"_ the voice said. Rebecca shifted, face scrunching up a bit.

_"Is she waking?"_ The blue orb asked, fluttering by her head. Blue eyes blinked open blearily and Arion smiled.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," he said. She didn't reply, and he didn't expect her to. "So," Arion began from his spot, "does anyone have somewhere to be?"

"I should get home eventually," Seeca said, "but for now I'm hesitant to."

"I've got no place to return to," Lyre said, looking down at Celebi, "Tryus made sure of that."Arion smiled sadly at the boy before looking to Rebecca.

"What about you?" He asked.

"No," she said, "I have no place to go." He nodded, helping the girl up when she tried to stand.

"All right then," he said, "Everyone get ready to fly. I've got a place for us all to go for the moment."

* * *

"Mom?! You home?" Arion pushed the door open fully, Dawn trotting at his heels. The Espeon mewled and jumped up into a chair, curling up with a warm purr. "Mom? Amber? Hello~ is anyone home?"

"Brother!" He gave a soft oof as a weight slammed into him. He laughed, running a hand through his sister's hair. "You came home."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "I'm home. And look, I brought some friends." Amber let go as he turned around. "Guys...this is my sister Amber."

"Hello Amber," Seeca greeted, "I'm Seeca. It's nice to meet you Amber!" Blazeheart gave a purr of agreement, and Amber giggled.

"Nice to meet you Seeca," Amber echoed.

"Uh...I'm Lyre," the boy introduced, Storm hovering behind him. Celebi had awoken before they got back, claiming she needed to return home but, should Lyre need her, she'd come. "Arion's mentioned you quite a bit." Amber looked up at her brother with accusing eyes. He held up his hands in mock mercy.

"All good I promise," he said. She pouted at him before grinning.

"Okay," she chirped. She was silent for a moment before questioning again. "Hey brother...now that you're home can you teach me how to Pokemon battle?"

"If mom says it's okay," he promised. She gave a squeal of excitement and jumped up. He caught her easily. _'Good thing she's clingy towards me,'_ he thought, _'and not the others.'_ He paused. "Where's Rebecca?" He asked.

"She's still outside," Seeca said. Arion frowned, stepping outside. There stood Rebecca, speaking with his mother.

"Mommy!" Amber called out, gaining the Joy's attention, "Lookie! Brother's home!"

"Hello children," she greeted, "please call me Rose." She turned to her son, smiling. "Rebecca here was just telling me about your adventures." Arion stiffened a bit, concerned. "So much traveling you did. I bet you had a great time sight seeing." He relaxed, sending a silent thank you towards Rebecca.

"Yeah," he said, "we had a great time."

"That's good," she said, "but enough talk. We can speak more over dinner. You children must be starving." She paused before something dawned on her. "Oh! I have to get rooms ready as well."

"Mom please don't," Arion groaned.

"Smeargle! Can you come out here for a moment?" The little Pokemon appeared at the door, looking over curiously. "I need you to set up the guest rooms for these three." The Smeargle hurried over, looking over Seeca and Rebecca. Arion sighed.

"That's enough of thepat you perverted Smeargle," he said, using his free hand to pull the Pokemon away, "go on you." The Smeargle made a noise of annoyance, took one glance at Lyre, and then trotted off.

"That was...weird," Seeca commented.

"I feel violated," Rebecca muttered. Arion shook his head.

"Let's all get inside shall we?" Arion asked, "after everything we need a rest."

"Oh of course," Arion's mother said, "Inside, all of you. Get some rest."

* * *

Arion gave a soft sigh, rolling over and laying an arm over Dawn. His mind was racing, making sleep impossible for the moment. _'Will they be here tomorrow morning?'_ He wondered, gently shutting his eyes, _'Or will they be gone? If they leave then it'll be like nothing ever happened.'_ He sighed, wondering if it would seem like a dream. Maybe it was one. Maybe he'd wake up in the forest where he'd met Rebecca, wondering what kind of dream he'd had before moving on. _'If I'd never followed Luna that day...none of it would have happened. I'd still be wandering alone.'_

A door creaked open and he looked up. It wasn't his, but footsteps approached his door. Judging by the sound, it was likely Amber. He waited, figuring she'd come into the room. She didn't. Instead her footsteps passed by, heading further down the hall. He waited, eventually hearing another door open. He sat up, curious, and hopped out of bed.

He made his way down the hallway, trying to determine where his sister had gone. Eventually, he spotted a slightly open door and pulled it further open. It was Rebecca's room. Amber was curled up beside the older girl, apparently asleep. Rebecca was looking at her, confusion on her face. Eventually the girl settled down, one arm around the younger girl. Arion smiled softly, shutting the door again. _'It'll be okay,'_ he thought, heading back towards his room, _'no matter what, things will be alright.'_

* * *

**So there it is everybody. The end. I'm taking a break from this series for a while, but Part 2 will be added once I get to clear my head for a bit. Hopefully you guys enjoyed. It's been a great ride so far, and hopefully the rest will be an even greater ride. Goodbye for now. See you in the next one.**


End file.
